


In Sheep's Clothing

by Alliswell



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fantasy, Toastpuppies, Tumblr: promptsinpanem, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliswell/pseuds/Alliswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never was one with time to dwell on imaginary worlds. My life always revolve around the tangible, what I could see with my eyes and grasp with my fists. But, I found myself in a bedtime horror story, blindsided, skeptical and doubtful. How I ended up where I am, is not truly a mystery, it's same ancient story of the stubborn girl, who heed not her Mother's advice, and ignored every instinct left in her... In my defense... His pull was too strong for me to resist, and in a world where I thought myself, lonely... He was something I craved.</p><p>My Everlark, with a Fairytale/Supernatural flavor, in response to Days: 4,5 and 7 of Round 7 of PiP. *Reajusted or extended for Ao3.</p><p>Enjoy... And beware of the full moon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peeta and the Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Howls  
> Prompt: Overcome loneliness and fear.
> 
> Inspirational sources (used very loosely): The Company of Wolves (1984 British film), Little Red Riding Hood, by Charles Perrault, and of course borrowing the Characters from The Hunger Games series.
> 
> I own nothing in the above paragraph.
> 
> Big huge thanks to abk1973, for lending her amazing Beta skills, perfecting my humble story! Y'all enjoy.

* * *

Tales of the fantastical persuasion, usually have some kernel of truth to them; stories that get passed down from one generation to another, are embellished retellings of real events that had passed, leaving behind a sense of need to prevent them from being repeated by later generations. A legend, a myth, a fairy tale to show you morality, a lesson, to impart wisdom, is usually based on something that has happened before... But nobody tells us that; we just stumble upon the explanations of what knowledge we should gain from the tales by accident, when it's too late to beware of the dangers hinted at in old wives tales.

I never was one with time to dwell on imaginary worlds, filled with wonder and fantasy. My life, even as a child revolved around the tangible world, what I could see with my eyes and grasp with my fists. So, when I found myself in my own bedtime horror story, I was blindsided, skeptical and doubtful.

How I ended up where I am, is not truly a mystery, it's same ancient story of the little stubborn girl, who heeded not her Mother's advice, who paid no attention to the signs of danger, who disobeyed every directive given to her and ignored every instinct left in her... Although, in my defense... His pull was a little too strong for me to resist, and in a world where I thought myself, lonely... His company was something I craved.

Now, proceed to my story, read well and closely. Enjoy what I'm going to narrate... But, above all... Beware, this might just all be a dream.

 

**Part One**

 

Mother, Prim and I lived in a small picturesque village, were everyone knew everyone; people had no discernible social divide in this little town of ours. Children would play and laugh, sharing their toys and snacks with each other. Everyone would politely greet their neighbors in the friendliest of manners, and if one of the villagers was in need of anything at all, he or she only had to ask for help and it would be generously and openly given. No one was keeping score of owed debts in this society. We were a happy, peaceful community.

From all the stupid things that came with the pre-furnished house that was passed down from my paternal grandparents, the small library was possibly the most useless feature to us; unless we could rip out the pages of the books and used them as kindling during winter. Nevertheless, Prim found there was a small, tiny section of children's books. Mostly they were dumbed down versions of the propagandistic books that comprised the rest of the library; except for one book bound in red leather with golden cursive lettering over the spine that read: Fantastical Stories with a moral for Young minds.

Prim had picked up the tome and read the whole thing in a handful of days, she was fascinated by the fairy tales depicted in the book, and talked about them constantly. I usually snorted at the notions of some of the stories... What was the point of a Mer-girl that gave up her tongue an ability to speak, for a life of suffering every time she stepped on her brand new feet, just to catch some boy's eye...? At the end she was left with nothing: no boy, no underwater kingdom, no family, and no life, for she just turned to sea foam! an ending as ephemeral as air, forgotten and ignored. Prim insisted it was about the sacrifices of love, that if you love someone bad enough to give them up, you become one with the universe and turn into the very air that person breaths...

"Literally" I retort dryly.

Other than my cynicism towards love and mushy feelings, I was quite happy with my life; although Father had passed away many years ago in a mining accident that had claimed a few other lives with his, leaving widows and fatherless children, to be taken in by the generosity of the rest of the township... We, as a community, truly prided in taking the saying to heart: It takes a village to raise a child. None of those widows and their children ever had a hungry night added to their grief, for which I was grateful. Nonetheless, more often than not, I would venture to the outskirts of our little town to hunt for small game to either trade or sell in order to provide for something extra for our little family.

I was hardly the only person that would risk the edge of the woods in order to feed a family, for some reason our town was full of hunters; of course everyone had a real job with which to support their family and contribute to society... We all needed thatchers, smiths, and cobblers; even my Mother was the town's midwife and healer. But almost every man in the small village owned some hunting weapon, but most would only go so far into the woods; I thought of it as stupid superstitious indoctrination from our past generations. I found it idiotic that we still observed all this old traditions: 'stick to the path', 'Don't venture into the forest after sunset' (although that one made sense, you shouldn't be near things you cannot see at any given time) 'beware of the full moon'... All were stupid if you asked me.

My best friend and hunting partner, Gale Hawthorne, usually frowned at me when I pointed that out. "The warnings are there to keep you safe, Catnip, don't be so dismissive!" He would often snap at me. He was always so protective of me, at times it felt suffocating. His family lost their Father to the same mining accident that took mine. Gale, now at 18 had gotten the idea and convinced himself, and the rest of the town, that I should become his wife in a few years when I am of age myself. So one night he presented me with a promise ring, right in the middle of the town square in front of every passerby that cared to watch. And as it turns out everyone was interested to see, we gathered quite a crowd after a few minutes.

At first I was overwhelmed by how much enthusiasm and support his love declaration was met by the townspeople; yes, we were a very tight linked community, where everyone knew everyone, but this was a bit too much... Only a few girls resented me for the promise ring; I wasn't quite sure they even knew Gale, but, things were certainly funny like that. Older women would try to stop me in the middle of the road to share some wisdom about married life, while admiring my hand. Mother was over the moon for me, always saying how Gale was such a fine catch.

I found it a little weird, and off putting that he would develop those kinds of feelings towards me, and that the rest of the populace had accepted the commitment for me, I reluctantly accepted the ring, because it was expected of me. Nevertheless, it found a home in a jewelry box on top of the dresser I shared with my sister. But that only lasted a few days before Gale got all bent out of shape, angry about my not wearing it. He accused me of being ashamed of our 'commitment', and not taking seriously my future, and since he gave his little rant in front of both our families, I went inside my bedroom and put the damned token around my finger.

It has been confusing because I was not exactly in love with Gale... I mean, I do love Gale, a lot, but I am not sure in what way. For the last few weeks, I think I am more used to the idea, I actually feel flattered every time I catch a glimpse of my jeweled hand. But I can't deny, there is an edge of doubt gnawing at the back of my mind. The problem is, that in a town full of people that greeted you every day and prodded into your private life giving you unwanted advice on a future marriage that felt more like a cage than a blessing... I felt lonely... utterly and truly lonely. An island in a sea of people, isolated and without a soul to share my fears about this Gale business. My baby sister Prim, was the only person who seem as uncomfortable with the whole situation as I did, and I loved her dearly for it, but I still didn't want to burden her slim little shoulders with my doubts.

One morning, as I entered the small cottage I shared with my family, Mother came to block my entrance to mine and Prim's bedroom.

"Katniss dear, I need you go to my mother's cabin deep in the woods, your sister has fallen ill, and only your grandmother has access to the herbs I need in order to help Prim heal. Go quickly. Bring your father's old satchel, and bow with you. Remember the Woods are a dangerous place to be alone, follow the old path, do not take detours, many people had gotten lost and encounter wild beasts and barely gotten away." I obediently gathered all the things I needed for my adventure, gleefully aware that she had not mentioned anything about having to go fetch Gale to accompany me. I didn't know if it was out of propriety, since it wasn't very proper to be alone with a boy without some kind of chaperone or because Prim was actually very ill and couldn't wait for those herbs. All I knew was, that I was going out on my own for once, if it wasn't for the fact that I was unaware how serious my sister's illness was, this would be an exciting outing for me.

As I was leaving the house, Mother stopped me once more. "Katniss..." She approached me holding out a red hooded cape that belonged to her; it was a heavy and stuffy woolen material, very warm, and it smelled very strongly of roses, strong enough to make me gag a little. She put it over me, and gave me a small smile. "There! now you are protected. Do not take it off while in the woods, it will protect you from more than merely the elements." She said with a strange tinge of urgency, I had no time to dwell on it, because she gave one last warning, and kiss on the forehead before pushing me out the door. "Don't talk to any strangers in the road, dear. We don't know what kind of people will be lurking out there." She said as she waved me off. It was funny, she gave me that warning. I wasn't very chatty... I wasn't even friendly, I usually only greeted my neighbors with a nod of my head when strictly necessary, and I grew up around those people,  _Why would I start a conversation with a person I've never seen before? And... A cape? How 1800's! Who wears a cape now a days?_

The walk to grandmother's house was not particularly hard as long as I stayed on the path, but the day, was proving to be warmer than I expected. In addition to the extra weight of my bow and arrows strapped to my back, I had that stupid red hooded robe on, which was making the trek more challenging than usual. I lowered my hood and let my braid fall down my back, it was enough for now. As I continued, I get fixated on the beautiful flora and plentiful game; _maybe hunting for a rabbit won't be too bad, how far from the path I could get?_ I had already seen tracks around the edge of the path. So I decided to follow the next set of tracks that I came about.

I'm only 20 feet away from the path, when I see my prey, and shoot it right through the eye, I gleefully try to pick up my prize, but my cloak sits around me, enveloping me completely and keeps getting in my way, so I open it and shove it back to lay behind my back. "Now I can be a superhero" I smile to myself. As I am trying to retrieve my arrow I feel, more than hear, a disturbance in some bushes nearby.

"Um... I think we have stayed in here too long buddy, let's go back to the path and onwards to grandmother's house" I tell my rabbit lifting by its ears, level with my eyes. "You were a fat one!" I say smiling at my dead companion, before I shove it inside my satchel... Or should I call it game bag as Father used to?

In no time, I'm back on the road, and I tell myself the rabbit is enough for my family, so I will not stray into the woods again. But then I start thinking about how I have nothing on me to give Grandmother when I arrive to her house, it just seems to me a little rude to show up empty handed, especially since I'm there to ask her to part with her medicinal herbs. Lucky for me, game truly is plentiful the further I go. I look around and see there is some kind of lake a little ways away; there sure will be something to hunt by the water.

Once more I'm off the path, the day is so warm and beautiful and the sights around me are just so pretty, I start to sing softly to myself. I was right; there are ducks, and fish, and also katniss plants, for which I'm named after, all over the place. I doubt I'll be able to fish with my bare hands, but I do shoot a duck and decide to dig up the katniss tubers that are also edible. I decide to take the cloak completely off, while I work on digging. It's a nice garment, however uncomfortable and unpractical for me. I don't want to get it dirty, plus it's too heavy and hot, and the day is so nice. I do not understand what else it can protect me from that's ' _not the elements_ ', the elements are just too agreeable today to keep this thing on any way.

I hear a branch snap somewhere behind me. I turn around startled, but there's nothing there. I figure some bigger animal wants to get a drink of water, and won't come until I've gone. So I hurry placing all my spoils in the bag, and head back to my path, promising myself I have enough and I don't need to deviate anymore.

At around noon I stop on a small bend of off the road, I'm starving,  again I realize how ill prepared I came for this trip, and I'm a little annoyed at my Mother for rushing me out of the house. I could have packed myself a little lunch; I still am about an hour away from my grandmother's house. I could wait; but the truth is, I'm so very tired, and I'm thirsty as well. I sit on a fallen log for a moment, I start singing again, just for something to do as I stretch my arms and legs.

Taking my surroundings, everything is so quiet and peaceful; my voice travels far, although I'm barely whispering. I've been feeling this sense of being watched, which is ridiculous. I haven't come across another person since I left my village, I'm as alone as I could be, but strangely enough, I don't feel lonely the same way I do back home while surrounded by people. As I turn to see what is behind me, I noticed the bush just a step away from where I'm sitting.

Is heavy with some kind of fruit, blueberries I think, I get excited at the find. I lean closer to it, and realize the fruit although consistent with the size and shape of a blueberry, it's dark, almost black... I jump backwards, as if the bush was on fire, which might as well be, but my back collides with something solid and strangely warm behind me, _could this be a wall, where did it come from?_

I turn around as quickly as I can, and the scream my throat wants to release gets stuck and lost, as I find my wall is a person... A man... A beautiful, smiling man, with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I trip and lose my balance in my haste to get away, but somehow his arms are around me to hold me up, so fast it is humanly impossible.

"Whoa! Easy there! You don't wanna fall and break something!" He says with a manly voice, if I ever heard one before. "By the way, it was very smart of you to stay away from that plant!" He smiles, and releases his hold on me. I awkwardly step away from him, but just two or three paces, we are still too closed to each other than necessary, but I can't seem to move any further, I'm mesmerized with his eyes, and his smile.

"Nightlock." I say stupidly.

"Huh?" He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Beg your pardon"

"Th-the plant... Its name is nightlock and it's very poisonous." I say lamely... _It's clear he already knows the plant is poisonous you idiot._ I chastise myself.

He smiles back at me, and says, "Well, I didn't know it had a name... It fits it, really. I already knew it was unsafe to ingest it, but, one can never stop learning new things! I appreciate the sharing of your knowledge, miss...?" He looks at me with those searching blue eyes of his, that have me breathless.

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen" I respond as if in a daze. I might as well be in one; I surely feel I'm in one! "I should not be talking to you... You are a stranger..." _Oh, my God! Someone, please, slap me now! What the hell is wrong with me? What am I doing?_

He laughs at that, and the sound is so full, so alive, I find myself just staring at him like an idiot.

"You’re absolutely right! We should fix that right away! I'm Peeta Mellark, at your service Miss Everdeen. I am absolutely enchanted to meet your acquaintance." He smiles again as he takes my hand and places a soft kiss on my knuckles. A rush of something runs through me at the contact. I'm warm and shivering all at the same time, this is unbelievable. "Now that we know each other's names... We can't still be considered strangers, can we now?" He said with a soft smile, that I'm unable to ignore, so I find myself smiling back.

"I guess not." I lower my face to the ground to hide the blush that I know is forming on my cheeks. _Who the hell is this girl controlling my body?_ I never blush, not even when Gale tried to kiss me on the lips the other day.

"So... Where are you headed, miss Everdeen, if you don't mind my asking" he says with a twinkle in his eyes. His smile has not disappeared from his lips, and that makes me feel comfortable enough to tell him. _No one that smiles that much can be scary... Let alone dangerous... right?_

"I'm going to my grandmother's house, just a little under an hour away, following this trail." I feel almost like he has me hypnotized, the way I feel at ease telling him all this information, I should not be sharing with a man I just met, no matter how handsome he is.

"Mmm." His lips purse a little, and I'm enthralled watching them, so much I startle when I actually hear his voice speaking again. "And how come, you are venturing into the dangerous woods all by yourself... This place is not very safe for a pretty girl alone like yourself, Miss Everdeen" he sounds like he disapproves of my being on my own out here, he even sounds a little annoyed.

This finally gets a reaction closer to my real self. "It’s Katniss, if you don't mind, Mr. Mellark. And I am not a little defenseless girl skipping around the Oh-so-scary forest. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" I say haughtily in his direction, and for the first time since he materialized out of thin air from behind me, I look at him properly.

He's average height, of stocky build, dirty blond hair that sits on his head in careless waves giving him a boyish quality to his appearance, and the broadest chest and shoulders I have ever seen in my life. He’s wearing sturdy, but simple brown pants, and a white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to show half his forearms, that seem to be very muscular... I find myself wondering if the rest of him is as muscular as his arms. _What was that? Oh God! I hope he can't read minds!_ I blush furiously at my crazy thoughts. I can't look at his face so I'm staring at his worn leather boots that remind me of the ones Father used to wear when he went out hunting.

"Mmm... I meant no offense, miss... Um... Katniss" He says again, this time amusedly. "I see you have your own weapon." He smiles, pointing at my bow, "That thing looks deadly... Are you a decent archer?... And since we are now friends, please call me Peeta!" He says brightly.

"I'm alright" I muttered dejectedly. "The bow was my Father's... He taught me how to shoot; now the bow is mine." I sigh, "I've only gotten small pray: rabbits, squirrels, fowl... Nothing like the big game he used to fell. He once shot an 11 point buck!" I light up a little remembering the exquisite diner of venison we had that day, and how he proudly shared his deer with the people that later fed us when he was no longer with us.

Peeta whistles low and long, and then smiles. "He must be some accomplished hunter!" He says impressed.

"Well... He was... He died when I was twelve."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Katniss. I truly feel bad, and apologize if I have caused you any pain with this conversation." He offers, his expression so sobered, I feel how genuine his words are.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago, I still have Mother and my sister." _How is it that I'm still telling this man all this things about me? I have to stop!_ "Um... Well... I... I should get going..." I say, and force my legs to respond. I need to get away from this magician that keeps tricking me into telling him about my life.

"Wait! Um, I was about to get something to eat. I'm sure that's why you stopped as well... Why don't we just, share our provisions and make a picnic out of it?" He asks, a little too eagerly. I'm doubtful about this, plus I have no food to share, so I see no point in staying. And I'm not sure how long I'll stay at Grandmother’s; I should really get going, if I want to get back to the village before dark.

"Oh... Um... Thank you for your offer, but... I'm not that hungry, and I don't have any food to share, and I really need to get on with my errand..." Then my stupid stomach intervenes letting out the loudest most embarrassing groan ever heard. My face falls to hide my embarrassment, as he chuckles lightly.

"Please... I think your own body is betraying you, Katniss. Come... my treat! I have enough food for the two of us actually... I just, didn't want to offend you, but I guess I would've no matter what... I should have guessed, with you checking out that nightlock bush and all." He points at a bag, not unlike the one strapped across my body, that somehow I missed before, but _that's understandable_ , I muse, _I haven't been myself since he appeared_ ; so it's no surprise when I readily accept his outstretched hand, and let him guide me back to fallen log.

He opens his bag, and out comes a canteen filled with cool water, how he keeps it fresh I have no idea. The water is closely followed by a pouch of fresh berries, an apple, a small bundle of cheese, and a bigger bundle holding assorted rolls and bread slices. He produces a mean looking knife from a holster at his waist, that again I failed to see before, and cuts portions of apple and cheese, he groups everything together on a handkerchief, and giving me a sweet smile he motions to the food with his open hand.

"Tuck in, my lady. You go first, and eat as much as you want!" I just look at him puzzled, the bread is enough for the both of us, and maybe so is the apple, but the rest we would have to ration exactly, so we both get our fill. I do however grab a round buttery roll, with what looks to be melted cheese on top, as soon as I pop it in to my mouth, I moan, embarrassing myself again.

I quickly look up at him, and he is not laughing, not even smiling, his lips are slightly parted, his breathing is heavy and his eyes that were so blue just a second ago, seem to have lost their vivid irises. He's staring at my mouth, and then licks his lips. The gesture makes me shudder a little, and I resist the urge to lick my own lips, so, I wipe off the buttery residue from the roll, with the back of my hand... _Mother would be scandalized by my behavior thus far, one more unlady like action won't matter._ This prompts him to look up into my eyes, and I'm taken aback at how fast his eyes are back to their glorious blueness.

"Um... This is very good! Thank you!" I say in a rush. He smiles at me as if nothing weird just happened.

"It's called a cheese bun. My Father taught me how to make them." He said genially.

"You made this?" I asked surprised, "Oh God, you are a gifted cheese bun maker then! Um... Did you also make the rest of these?" I say in amazement while pointing at the other rolls. I take another bite of cheese bun, and swallow with it the new moan waiting to leave my mouth.

He sighs, "Yeah. I made the lot. I grew up in a bakery, my Father was a baker. But that was a lifetime ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry... What do you do now? You remind me of my Father a little bit, with the hunter boots, and knife... Do you hunt?" _Finally, my chance to get some information out of him._

He smirks at me mischievously, but don't say anything for a moment, he just seems to like studying me, he’s been doing it the whole time we've been sitting here, and right now, I feel paralyzed under his scrutiny. Finally he gives me a real smile and says easily.

"You can say I'm a hunter of sorts. I spend lots of time in these woods, sustaining myself with its fruits and whatever stray prey crosses my path... that's for certain" he says as he looks around our little nook in the path. "And you? Are you still in school? You must be what? 18?" He asks with interest while giving me another one of his searching gazes.

"I'm... I'm 16, but I will be 17 in two weeks." He nods with a soft 'Hmm', he is still studying me, and I can't take it anymore, so I venture a question of my own. "You? How old are you?" He looks young, but his body is too well defined to be my age or even Gale's age.

"I'm 24... Or, at least I think that's what in supposed to be." He laughs and I'm puzzled by his answer. He notices my confusion and lets me in on his joke. "My... _Friends_ , usually measure their life in dog years, so I guess I'm very old in dog years, but only 24 as a man." He says, it still makes no sense to me, but I won't keep asking for a more succinct explanation.

We... Or should I say, **I** go back to nibble on his provisions, while he watches me eat, then he finally grabs an apple quarter, and bites into it. After he swallows his bite, he asks.

"So... 16, but you have already been promised to a man in marriage?" He says, and this time I can't read his expression, he's intent staring into my eyes, and I have no choice but to spill all my beans in front of him. I seriously think he hypnotizes me when he really wants an answer.

"I... Yeah... I guess, I am. How did you know?" I ask quietly.

He smiles sadly and points at my ring. "Is kind of hard to miss that... I have to say, it complements your delicate hand. He did a remarkable job choosing it." For some reason his praise on Gale's eye for jewelry rubs me the wrong way. I think frustratedly, _he’s supposed to be scandalized about this! Just like Me... not becoming part of the “I think Gale’s Great” club! He’s supposed to be on MY side!_... of course I realize this line of thinking is completely irrational, _why would he take sides? He doesn't know us!_

"Well... I could do without it!" I spit out harsher than I meant it to sound. He raises and eyebrow.

"How so? You don't like it? Or is it the giver you don't like?" He asks cocking his head to one side; this time I don't feel compeled to answer. The words don't come because I'm under his spellbound gaze. This time everything just spills out of their own accord, probably because they have been dying to come out for so long, it's a relieve that there is someone willing to hear them.

"I love Gale alright! He's my best friend, and for the longest time, I thought he knew me better than anybody else. Sadly, he got it in his brain that he wants to make me his wife, and the whole damned town agrees! I mean... He is basically the only man I know, how can I be certain that I want this marriage if I have never been given a different choice? How can I be sure that he is the one for me? Why does everyone assume he's the right person for me, when I’m not even sure myself? Maybe I don't even want to marry anyone at all, I could decide to become a spinster and move out here into the woods!" My hands are flying around excitedly as I speak, then I stop and look at him square in the eye "I could very well decide I want to be... What did you call yourself? A hunter of sorts? And live in a cabin like my grandmother and sustain myself with the fruits of the forest and stray prey... Like you!"

I say all this without pausing at all, I'm quite out of breath, but I look at him and he has this humongous wolfish grin on his face. He's also way closer to me than he was before, I'm glad am sitting on this log, because I can't feel my legs, I'm certain I would have fallen and hurt my ego in front of him; my heart starts racing out of control, when he brings a hand to curl a lock of hair behind my ear. He's so close I can see how long his very blond eyelashes are, and, they are incredibly long.

"Well, I don't know this Gale person, but... He's got terrific taste. I don't blame him for wanting to secure you as his bride..." He sort of blows air on my face, maybe he just released a very big breath, but then he keeps talking and blowing and I'm feeling heady for some reason. "You are a beautiful woman; any man would want to mark you as his... By any means necessary. You can't blame the poor man, for wanting to publicly claim you."

"Well... I'm not some sort of trophy to be claimed, I certainly don't belong to anyone." I say with more heat in my voice than what actually is there. He chuckles and... Takes a big breath inhaling all of my breathing air. He seems to relish what scents had travel down his nostrils, because he has a soft smile on his lips and his eyes are closed. Then out of nowhere, he holds my chin up under his fingers, his eyes searching mine again.

"No, you are not a trophy, and you don't belong to anyone..." He half chuckles, half sighs then he says "Yet!" with such a tension in his voice, this time he actually does kind of scare me a little. He's completely sobered up now. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are again, intense on mine. "What you just said, about coming to live in the woods... Like I do..." His eyes are penetrating my soul, I'm pinned right where I am, and our faces mere inches from each other. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean that I would rather be alone in the woods, surrounded by nature, than live a lonely life surrounded by people that don't understand me?... Yes... I meant it." He looks mildly disappointed. By what, I'm not sure. But he let's go of my face and returns to his original spot, leaving me confused with an array of feelings I can't quite place. And for some reason, I'm sad. I'm also surprised to find I'm a little frustrated, I thought he was about to kiss me but he didn't.

"It's late Katniss," He says in a serious tone of voice, "the sun will go down soon, and wolves come out as soon as the sun goes away. It won't be safe for you to be out here. So I suggest you stay with your grandmother for tonight and return to your home in the morning. I would be happy to escort you a little ways closer to her house. Then I think it would be smart for you put on that red hood of yours. It will keep you safe." He surprises me with the level of authority he spoke to me, he was commanding and a little possessive. Strangely I didn't mind it at all, and I was willing to do as he said.

He was true to his word, he walked with me for a good 40 minutes before we parted ways, I could actually almost see Grandmother's cabin in the distance, when he left me. There were no uncomfortable silent moment between us, we talked about so many things, I was surprise at myself; I had no idea I had so much to say, once I was given the chance to talk. He didn't 'hypnotize' me into telling him anything anymore, everything I said, was shared of my own free will, and it was a lot. I could not believe how much I had opened up to him.

I did learned a few things about him in return. How his favorite color was orange, and how he didn't like sugary drinks, that he had two older brothers, a father and abusive mother and how all of them had been bakers until he left his home. I asked him, why wasn't he married, and he said, that for his people, there could only be one mate, and she would have to willingly enter into the relationship, since it would be a 'For life, no-looksie-backsie' kind of deal. He gave me such a meaningful look then, I had to avert my gaze, I felt like a big blush was covering me from head to toe, and I had no idea why. The one thing I noticed and then playfully commented on was how clumsy he was while walking. He smiled at me and didn’t answer; He kept tripping, and having to grab onto my arms to steady himself up, he kept, bumping my pant leg, and arms; after a while I started to suspect he wasn't uncoordinated at all, but quite the opposite, he was actually trying to touch me by any means he could devise, which meant every trip and fall was calculated. I wasn't sure how should I feel about that, it both scared me and thrilled me. He finally asked me if he could hug me goodbye, and it only took me a second to agree.

Once in his arms something very strange happened. I melted right into his embrace, and sighed softly, I felt safe and warm, and a little sleepy. He started rubbing my back with his big warm hands, his whole body radiated so much warmth; he rubbed my arms up and down, breathed hard on the crown of my head, he enveloped me whole, and seemed to be trying to rub his very essence all over me. His words from earlier came back to mind: " _any man would want to mark you as his... By any means necessary_ ", I vanish the thought from my mind, because it's just so ridiculous, _there’s no way **this** is related to that comment._ And finally, he brought his face down to mine.

He didn't kiss my mouth which again was a big disappointment, just nuzzled my cheek for a long moment and kissed my forehead. All of this should have me petrified and running for the hills. He's a total stranger after all, but, it feels right, normal even, as if we had been doing this all of our lives; I fleetingly think, _if he wants to mark me, or claim me, or whatever he's doing it is just fine by me._  I have had more physical contact with this man in an hour and a half than I have in all the years I've known Gale, which right there, should be telling me something about this courtship deal.

"Put on your cloak" he says softly, and I automatically obey, as if I have no will of my own. I snap the latch of the cloak around my neck, and he takes a step backwards wrinkling his nose. I smile slightly, as if I know that something about this should be funny, I just don't know what it is. He adds, "Once I step out of the path, pull up the hood over your head..." But then I touch the rims of my hood, and he yelps irritated "Not now!" He jumps away from me when I place my hands at each side of the hood opening to straighten it. His face is one of total disgust, and his scowl is so big he looks very funny to me, so I laugh.

"What's the problem?" I say curiously, still trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's just..." He looks up at me, a disgusted grimace. "Nothing. Just remember, put the hood on _only_ as soon as I'm gone, and don't take it off until you are safe inside your grandmother's house... And please, stay with her the night, don't venture the road back to your village today, wait until morning." I nod, but at the back of my mind I doubt I'll stay here, I could use a night with Grandmother, I have not seen her in a very long time, but, the sun will be up for a long while... I'll just see how it goes.

He's almost at the edge of the path, when I call him, "Peeta?!?" He turns back to face me right away, I walk up to him, until I'm just at arm's length from him "Thank you for today. It was the first time in a very long time that I felt included and not just like an isolated island..." I pause and let myself stare into his very blue eyes; I'm looking for courage, as I inch closer to him, and slowly rise on tiptoes "In case we never see each other again..." I'm a hairs breath from his lips, I'm whispering as if I'm trying to convey that this is only for him; his blue eyes searching mine. "Here, this is for you, to remember me by..." I kiss him, soft and sweet. It doesn't last long, but he makes a strangled noise, and seems to be conflicted about something when I pull away from him and suck in my own lower lip, trying to savor the last remnants of his taste on me. There's so much longing in his gaze that I can't stand it, I reach for my hood and pull it up as I turn my back on him, convinced I will never see him again.

Not 10 minutes later the sun is beating down on me, making me sweat buckets, I'm almost at my Grandmother's front door, and suffocating under this infernal cape, so I remove the red cloak from around my body. Once it is neatly bundled over my game bag I continue onward. I've only taken two steps forward when I hear it, the blood curdling howl of a wolf nearby. I feel a shiver run down my spine, and the sensation of dread fills my chest and mind completely. _Calm down... You are not Little Red on her way to Granny's house! Stop being silly, this is no time to be afraid!_ I quicken my pace anyway, I can see the cabin right in front of me. "I'm burning that stupid fairy tale book when I get home... Prim will have to do with detective novels from now on." I laugh nervously to myself; but there's another howl, and it's much closer now. I grit my teeth, and hike my bag more securely across my shoulder and will myself to go faster. But in my frantic rush, I trip and fall on my hands and knees, I try to stand up but I hear it... Or them to be more accurate, it's at least 3 of them and they have me flanked. Wolves hunt in packs, of course.

I stand up on wobbly legs, _I won’t panic, I won’t let fear control me,_ I tell myself resolutely and reach for my bow, I notch an arrow quicker than ever before. I'm not going to die mauled by dogs, scarce 100 yards from my destination! One by one the wolves come out of the shadows behind the tree line, three in total, as I thought. One is blocking my way forward, that's the one to give the chilling howl, prompting more howling from his companions... _That one is the one that will meet its end first._

The wolves are about to pounce on me, when out of nowhere, another wolf jumps into the fray placing itself between me and the others in a defensive stance. The wolf growls bearing his teeth menacingly, I'm momentarily stunned watching it all unfold in front of me.

"It seems that I am little red... How ironic! I even have my own big bad wolf... Good thing you’re on my side!" I mutter to the wolf, he just growls louder at the others. _Well, I'm just glad that if I'm going to die, at least I won't go down lonely, I have an ally in here,_ _and that's more than I could have ever hope for_ , is my last thought as I pull back my arrow, ready to let it fly, then shout:

“Bring it on you assholes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal monologs/thoughts in Italics. 
> 
> This is the first time I try my hand at Prompts in Panem, I hope I did ok. 
> 
> About the story: I grew up watching all kinds of Werewolf and Vampire movies, including black and white classics... I only used certain elements of the works mentioned on the Notes at the beginning, and I must stress, my wolf story is not completely canon for traditional werewolf folklore. I do hope it makes for a nice read! 
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, below, in the comments section! 
> 
> Morale of today's chapter: Listen to your mothers... Strangers can be dangerous, no matter if they look like Peeta Mellark :)


	2. Little Green Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of PiP round 7: Tongues
> 
> Prompt: Boundaries of sexual exploration/ acceptance of sexuality existing within Katniss.
> 
> Inspirational sources (used very loosely): The Company of Wolves (1984 British film); Little Red Riding hood, by Charles Perrault; dream sequence based off of: An American Werewolf in London (1981 Horror Film)
> 
> None of the aforementioned works belong to me, nor does any of the Characters from The Hunger Games series.
> 
> A very special Thank You! To my beta abk1973! If you haven't yet, go read her stuff!

_I'm losing my mind._

I'm in the middle of my worst nightmare. The problem is that I can't shake myself awake.

But then they howl again, and I'm rudely reminded that I'm not asleep, I am very awake indeed... In the woods, a stone’s throw away from my Grandmother's cabin and I am surrounded by a pack of murderous looking wolves... Except for my wolf. He just came out of nowhere and placed himself in the middle of the of the hubbub. The other three wolves, my attackers, stay their ground growling in kind but not advancing. My defender takes a step forward and the attackers back away, he renews his growls and arches his back upwards, the thick hair off his hide standing on point; one of them, an older looking one, seems to have lost interest and simply turns away with a dismissive snort leaving the two younger ones to their own devices.

My wolf snaps at the one on the left when it tries to step around him stalking me, it immediately backs down but doesn't leave just yet, it's almost like is supporting the big one at the center, the one I'm aiming my arrow at right now, but that one too recedes after my protector pushes once more bearing his fangs menacingly with some kind of barking-growling conversation, it's like he's trying to reason with them... In a _forceful_ manner. The one in the middle rushes forward and I panic, I shoot, but my wolf pushes the other one out of the way with a paw well place on the snout. The one in the left seems to have gotten frighten and finally runs off leaving the instigator alone, my wolf growls and charges the remaining one to repel his returning growl, until it too retreats.

I'm left standing there, like an idiot, I'm not sure what just happened and the wolf is turning around to face me now... _Oh God, I'm going to have to kill this one for sure!_ I raise my bow more firmly and reach back for a fresh arrow, I take aim again. Stupidly I warn him...

"You stay back! Don't think for a minute that just because you saved me against the other three bullies, I'm going to let you eat me!" My voice is quivering and my legs are shaky.

He just stands there, watching me. He's not growling, nor bearing his deadly fangs, he's just watching me... and... wagging his tail? Then he just sits! He sits, and just stares at me... With big, huge, sweet, blue lupine eyes full of... _Friendliness_.

"Um... Well... I-I, don't have any treats for you... so... Shoo!" I say confusedly, he cocks his head as if trying to understand me but he doesn't move, the big oaf. "Go on... Go away, shoo... I'm alright now, you can go on rescuing other damsels in distress along the path... Go on... Bye!" I say and he seems... Amused! he cocks his head the other direction. He then gets up and wags his bushy tail at me, he comes closer and for some crazy reason, I lower my weapon and let the arrow go slack until the tip is pointing to the ground.

He starts strutting around me on a circle, his Tongue hanging out of his open mouth, playfully. He then bounces on his paws enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, "Hey! Stop that!" I yelp when he goes behind me and nudges me forward with the side of his big shaggy body. He's pushing me onwards; he wants me to walk towards the cabin. "Alright! I'm going, I'm going! Just... Come out here where I can see you. It unnerves me when you are not on my sight." He does, and sits next to me, looking straight into my face, he barks, somehow I know is a friendly bark. On impulse, I crouch to his level and scratch him behind the ear, he lets his head follow my hand backwards, makes a noise that I take as approval. "You like that, don't you!"

He barks in assent. I laugh. "Um... I guess I should be thanking you for what you just did for me, huh?... Thank you! You are a very brave... Um... Wolf?" He makes a head motion as if to nod then nuzzles my cheek and then, he's licking my face with his big, wet, hot tongue, and it's so ridiculous I'm giggling. 

"Alright buddy, that's enough kisses for you!" I say smiling, he gives me a little whimper but backs away obediently; both my hands are buried deep into his light colored fur. His coat is so soft and fluffy, and his blue eyes are so sweet and playful, it's hard to feel afraid of him. "Alright... Um... I have to go now... It was good to have you by my side today, thank you." I scratch his neck and stand to walk.

He quickly comes to me and rubs his body on my pant legs, like a cat would do. "Are you trying to leave your scent on me? You think that will help keep the other brutes away, huh?" He makes that head motion I think means 'yes', so I let him. "Well... Thank you again... Now I smell like I belong to you!" I let a small chuckle out with my playful tone of voice, but he stops his rutting abruptly, as if he understood me, and looks me straight in the eyes, those big blue eyes... I shake my head in confusion, _I saw those eyes earlier today, but that's impossible._ I look back at him because I have to make sure, but, he's walking away from me, peeing in every single tree leading to the cabin. _So primal... He's literally marking his territory._

I snort. "You are weird puppy, you know that? But, I guess it won't hurt to make it clear that this is a friendly non-eating-humans wolf zone only. Thanks!" He turns to see me, we are right in front of the cabin, so he gives me another walk around, and then takes off running back into the thick divide of tress. I hear him howl and like that, I know I will always be able to recognize his ‘Voice’.

After I go into the house, I'm glad to see my grandmother. She seems oblivious to what just happened outside. I show her my kills, and let her take all of it, I'll hunt on my way back home the next morning, I decide. She insists I stay the evening, she assures me, that judging by the herbs my Mother requested, Prim's life is not in jeopardy and she can most likely manage another night without them, I will not say that I don't feel compelled to take my herbs and run back home to Mother and Prim, but, after the close call with the wolves, I rather heed the warnings I got and stay put. When I go to bed that night, I'm thankful for the strange events of the day: meeting Peeta on the road, and then that wolf... As if summoned by my thoughts, I hear the howling on the distance. _It's him, my ally!_ I smile to myself knowing that he is guarding me even though I don't understand why.

My dreams are filled with wolves. 

_I'm being chased by them, they surround me and their odious fangs drip hot slobber, they nip at each other to claim the first bite out of me, but then I'm rescued by a beautiful golden hunter. It's not Gale. But, when he dispatches the animals, he turns to face me and I know who it is... Those intense blue eyes leave me breathless. He stalks me, for I'm his new prey. His hands find my face, my neck, his lips find mine, his tongue pries my mouth open, and I can't move, I don't want to move. He kisses my cheeks and nuzzles them, then he descends to my jaw, my throat, my chest; his warm, moisten tongue leaves a wet path down my neck and suddenly I'm naked. So is he. My hands explore the plains of his chest and the tip of his tongue finds my breasts._

_"Oh!" I gasp breathily._

_"You're mine" He whispers in my ear as he lays me down. He hovers over me, and I gasp again when he returns to lick a path, from my shoulder to behind my ear. “You just have to say the words”_

_"Mmm... Yessss... Peetaaah..."_

I come to with a start. _What the hell was that?_ I'm so shaken; I sit there trying to bring my racing heart and erratic breathing under control. My whole body feels way too hot, despite the lightness of my clothing and sheets. It takes me a long while to calm down, but when I do, I decide I can't sleep anymore. Dawn is almost here anyway. I grab my clothes and a needle and thread my Grandmother provided me with last night. I start mending the tears my encounter with the wolves left behind all over my clothes. 

"I thought I heard you moving around!" Comes the sweet voice of my Grandmother. "Nightmare?" She hands me a mug filled with hot tea. My forehead scrunched up.

"Not exactly." I linger, "But, I did have a very strange dream that left me... Agitated" I say softly, settling for a manageable word. "Thank you for the tea!" I add. She nods.

"Well, I would have expected a more troubling night for you, after the wolves and everything" grandmother says, peering at me expectantly. I'm caught by surprise; I didn't think she was aware of any of what went on a few yards away from her front door.

"How did you know?" I ask in disbelief.

"I'm not deaf child; those awful howls could be heard for miles. I just didn't know it was my grandchild they were after. By the way, it was very reckless to take that cloak off, you know." She says sipping on her tea watching me with interest. "You didn't kill any of them, but yet, you are here. Unharmed." She's curious.

"How do you know I didn't kill them all myself?" I ask, because I want to know.

"You are too well and calm, to have witness them dying." She says simply.

"They were wolves Grandmother, I've killed my share of big aggressive animals, I doubt seeing another dead mutt with my arrow sticking out its fur would make any impression on me anymore." the words leave me without consent and I immediately apologize for my disrespectful tone. But grandmother just scoffs dismissively, and says under her breath what I think was,

"Not this mutts, seeing their corpses wouldn't be the same as woodland carrion" 

there us silence for a moment, and it is getting so uncomfortable I speak up.

"Why does everyone care so much about me wearing that stupid cloak anyway? It was so hot, being under it was unbearable!" I know I sound like a little brat. Grandmother gives me a look over her round spectacles.

"Katniss, the cloak has been dipped into rose water, it masks your scent, so you... _Disappear_  into nature. Predators that relay on smell... Like wolves, can't find you, but they feel bothered and repelled by the strength of the flowery fragrance. Didn't your mother explain that to you when she handed her cloak to you?" She explained patiently.

"No... She neglected to explain how the garment worked." I say morosely.

"Just, please wear it on your way back." She said a little annoyed at me. We fall into a silence. I keep stitching my pants, and she keeps sipping her tea.

"A wolf came and scared the other ones away." I say after a moment. I don't look up but I feel her gaze heavy on me.

"Sweetie, did you meet someone on the road here?" Her question was more of a statement somehow. I gave her a quick look and nodded. She sighs, and seems to deflate as the air left her nostrils. "Oh Katniss... You know better than to talk to strangers on the woods. What did he say when you told him about Gale?"

"What? How... how do you know we talked about Gale?" I squeaked, I can feel my eyes widen.

"That would be the first thing a man on the path would ask, sweetheart. But it is alright, you told him you were taken and that you love your future husband, right?" She asks hopefully, "Right?" It's almost a plea.

"I... I told him exactly how felt about Gale, yes."

"Not in love" she sighs.

"Not in love" I agree. She stays quiet for a moment.

"He didn't lure you to go with him, as you arrived to your intended destination safely... or as safely as could be, given the other wolves, so that's good." She pauses pensively. "He knows your age?" I nod, she goes back to her tea and I feel uncomfortable with how much she knows about my encounter with Peeta. I'm starting to feel defensive; I'm about to say something when she asks, "What did your wolf helper do when he came to your aid? Did he leave right after?"

"He... Jumped in, out of nowhere, he growled and grunted and bared his teeth. He was quite menacing, even from behind... Then, when the others left, he just turned around and... _Marked_ me... He rubbed against my legs, and then went to mark the trees surrounding the cabin. After that he just left... And this might sound stupid but, I have a feeling that he just stayed the night, patrolling around" I say sincerely, her wizened face takes a look of tenderness and understanding, then she gets up and brushes my hair out, and then re-braids it.

"Well, I guess it's time this cabin be passed on to you, then..." She sighs as if reluctantly accepting something.

"Why? I mean, I would love to have this cabin and live in it, but... Why would you give it to me?" I ask.

"Because, it seems that a wolf found it's human, and a human can’t have a wolf in the village”

 

\------------------------------------

 

I leave the cabin in the woods after Grandmother and I eat some breakfast. The sun is up high again. She reminds me to wear my cloak once more, and I obey for a while.

I come to understand that the same stench of roses I barely tolerate, masks my 'delicious human scent' and predators can't trail me that way. I still feel restrained in it, so sometime after mid-morning, when I decide to hunt a little, I slip it off again. Not 15 minutes have pass, when my ally breaks into the clearing I’m in. He looks annoyed. He barks at me in protest. I know what he's arguing about.

"It's too hot to be wearing that stuffy thing..." I say to him as ways of greeting, "Plus... Call me crazy, but I knew you'd find me soon enough. You won’t let anything bad happen to me, I know it." He makes a snorting noise, I take as disapproval. "I really don't care if you approve or not. Now, keep quiet, I'm trying to hunt. Actually... Stand back, you will chase my prey away." He gives me a pathetic whimper, but nuzzles my hand once and then he's gone. "I didn't tell you to leave! Just to get me some room!" I yell after him, but he doesn't come back. I start to feel lonely as I trudge on. I found a quail trail and I'm following it, I'm creeping closer to the flock, I take aim and shoot, the rest of the birds disperse, I give a hoot at the size of my plump kill, and as I’m celebrating, his deep velvety voice makes me jump startled.

"You are an amazing shot!" I turn around to see him leaning sideways on a thin tree, his legs crossed at the ankles, and that smile of his that makes my heart stop and the shudder. My dream comes rushing back to mind unbidden and I blush furiously.

"I... Um... How long have you...?.... UGH!" I stop, close my eyes and take a breath; When I've compose myself, I open my eyes once more to see him still in the same position, still smiling, "Thank you!" I mutter.

His smile broadens. "I've been following you for about 10 minutes. You are an amazing tracker! I wouldn't have been able to find this flock like you did." I bag my quail and scowl at him.

"Why are you following me? It's not polite to stalk people!" I say trying to sound angry.

"I wouldn't have to hang around, if you were wearing your cloak, as you are supposed to!" He quips  trying to remain playful, but there's a flicker of annoyance in his gaze. "You know that god-awful stench of flowers of your cape keeps big bad wolves away, right?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Even _your_ kind of wolf?" I ask in a sarcastic sweet manner. He guffaws at that and shakes his head.

"Not me... I can smell your scent as soon as you lower your hood... It calls me to you." I’m paralyzed by his eyes again; I can’t tell if he’s serious or just kidding. He finally straightens out of his relaxed stance and walks slowly towards me. "I'm the kind of wolf that wants more than a meal out of you." His voice is low and deep and makes my knees weaken for a second. He's so close to my face, I tilt my head back to see him and I'm crossing my fingers for a kiss that never comes "But, to be honest, it wasn't your scent that attracted me to you..." He walks past me, picks up my arrow from the ground and wipes it clean in a rag he pulled out of his pocket.

"No...?" I ask stupidly... "Then, what was it, that... Called you to me?"

"Your voice." He answers easily. He sees my confusion as he stands in front of me again, "I heard you sing. You have the loveliest voice I've ever heard." He said simply, and his arm goes around me to put my arrow back in my quiver hanging down my back. I swallow hard at how close he is from my trembling form. “Call me a romantic fool, but I was a goner, right then and there.” he steps back, and smiles... _Son of a... He has to know what he’s doing to me!_

"Oh... So, it wasn't... Blood lust?" I meant it to be a joke, but it comes out like a confused dazed question. _Did I really think he was a wolf?_

He smiles. "Lust..." He studies my face as he speaks slowly dragging out the 'st' sound, he reaches out a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear and retrieves both his hands behind his back, as if to make sure he won't touch me again "It's something I cannot risk with you." His blue eyes rake down the rest of my body and suddenly I feel like his words can't be further from the truth, there is a palpable disassociation between his words and the way his eyes drink me in. I haven't encounter men to lust after me, but, this look he's giving me is not innocent at all. "You are still a pup... Beautiful and enchanting but still a pup." His voice is soft and silky and I have goosebumps all throughout.

But, I raise my voice with indignation all the same, "I'm almost 17! I'm not a little girl! A man has claimed me as his... _Betrothed!_ How can you think of me as a... a-a pup? Or Kid, or whatever?" _a pup? Seriously? When are the canine references going to stop?_ "You're only..." I count on my fingers "8 years older than me..." My steam runs out as I do my math and I feel my shoulders physically hunch, he smiles sadly at me.

"I know you are woman, Katniss, believe me... I know. But..."

"Just not old enough for you." I finish unhappily. _And where is this conversation going anyway? neither of us should care about our age difference. It's not like we will fall in love and run into the woods and elope... I'm engaged to Gale anyway!_ I decide I have had enough. With sagging shoulders and tired voice I say, "I gotta go back to the path and return home. Mother is most likely wallowing in worry by my absence." I say and try to walk around him but his fist locks above my elbow and he won't let go.

He swipes me back in front of him. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't ever, be able to tell how I ended up pressed against that tree, my face trapped in his hands, and his face nuzzling mine. He still will not kiss me, and I'm mad as hell about it.

"Peeta..." I whisper half-heartedly, "You have to let me go..." My eyes are closed and my hands curl around his wrists weakly, before one of my hand runs up the lengthy of his arm, up to his head. His wavy blond hair is so fine and soft, I have the vague sensation I've felt it before, which is stupid, _I haven't even felt Gale's hair in my fingers, when would I have occasion to feel Peeta’s?_

"On your birthday," he pants as if he's his own will to stay focus, "come to the edge of forest. Alone. I will find you." His hands leave my face, I feel him pulling something away from me... my cloak. He drapes it around my shoulders. He wrinkles his nose again; I think he hates the smell as much as I do. His hands are on my cheeks again and he's looking at me intently. "It was never blood lust that brought me to you... But... I won't ruin you, Katniss. I really, really have to go before I do something stupid, like... Convince you to come home with me before you are ready." He kissed my forehead again as he did the day before. “You are not old enough yet, but you will be one day... then I’ll be back for you”

I'm stunned into silence at his words, and I feel like I have the will of a rag doll as he grabs my hand and pulls me to the path. Once there he kisses my nose, "Hood up... All the way until you reach your house. And before you stop again... Here." He pulls a rabbit, a few katniss roots, wild onions, and some fish, out of his satchel; he dumps the lot into my bag. I'm about to argue with him, but he shuts me up with a kiss on the mouth, it's hard, and over too quick, but it's the first one he's given me and I wish he'd kiss me again. Instead, he pulls my hood up and sneezes, and gags, he looks like he's going to puke. "Go on, see you in two weeks!" he turns on his heel, and he heads to the opposite direction from me. To be honest, that kiss left me disoriented and dazed for a moment, I don't even remember loading my bow with a fresh arrow, but I guess it's now a response mechanism so ingrained in my psyche I don't even need to be conscious to do it.   

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Back in my village, I walk into my cottage; Mother and Gale are there in the kitchen, and as soon as they see me, Mother rushes to embrace me.

"Oh thank heavens you are home!" Mother says cradling my face into her soft healer hands. She then quickly scans me, to make sure I'm all here.

"Hi Mother... Gale..." I say a little confused and sheepish at the same time, Gale of course looks angry but doesn't say a word... Yet. "Um... Grandmother sent the herbs and some other stuff; she sent a few seeds for you to plant out back, so we don't have to keep making that long trek. I also got some food..." I say raising my bag and offering it to her. When she takes it away from me, I finally take off my cloak and hang it over on the peg on the wall where we hang our coats. Gale's face hardens as soon as he hears that I brought food, he narrows his eyes at my bow and quiver still strapped to my back and I see his nostrils flare. _This conversation won't go over very nicely_.

"Oh, honey, you should have come straight back home as soon as you got your herbs collected." Mother laments, but I can see her appraising with some level of relish the game and leafy eatables.

"Your mother is right, Katniss... Do you have any idea of how worried you had us all night?" Gale finally spits. I feel guilty for any trouble I caused, but after my attack, I needed to stay with my Grandmother and rest, so I snap.

"Well... I'm sorry for not risking my life trying to make it home before more wolves patrolled the woods! I encountered a couple of them on my way up to granny's... It was quite terrifying, but I'm here now, as you can clearly see... So... "

"Wolves?" Gale interrupts me mid-sentence. "How close to the town? Did you kill them?"

Mother gasps and brings her hand to cover her mouth, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asks and is again prodding me around with her fingers, trying to feel for any injuries.

"I'm fine! They didn't hurt me... Ally scared them away for me, and then I stayed indoors until this morning... I didn't kill any of them, but I did shoot at one... It got away." I lament.

"Who the hell is Ally?" Asks, no, demands, Gale.

" _Ally_ is my... Um... Dog!” _Well, dogs do descend from domesticated wolves after all, right? So technically, Ally can... Pass for a... Dog... With fangs and wolffish behavior... Right?_ “He came and stood between me and the wolves, and snapped at them, until they left... I decided to call him Ally, because... That's what he was for me out there in the woods. I think the wolves lost interest in me, when they saw I was going to fight them." I say with as much conviction as I can muster... My fingers are crossed, hoping Gale believes Ally is indeed some kind of stray dog. Gale doesn't say anything, but mother seems relieved.

"Well... The important thing is that you are home safe." says Mother breathing as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "I will go fix this remedy for Prim, then. Thank you for doing this, sweetheart, Prim hasn't gotten any better, but this will make her feel right as rain." She kisses me softly on the cheek and goes to work on the herbs.

I leave the kitchen, closely followed by Gale. He finally grabs my arm and spins me around roughly. I frown at him and give him my biggest scowl.

"What are you...?"

"I forbid you to go back into the woods alone!" He growls at me. "I don't care if it's a life or death situation, or who it is for, you are not to step foot in that trap without another hunter by your side!"

"I'm not a little girl, Gale! I’m perfectly capable of taking out wolves when necessary! And you can't tell me what to do! You don't own me" I spit at him angrily, I finally yank my arm out of his grasp.

"You are my sweetheart, My future wife! I can tell you what to do, if you go around acting recklessly!" He returns furiously.

"Recklessly? I went to my grandmother’s house, during day time! it's not my fault wolves appeared out of nowhere, when they're supposed to stay put while there's sun out. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You went off the path! You have fresh game!"

"I did that this morning!" I hiss at him, I won't admit that I did it yesterday as well, or, that I took off the damned cloak.

"Whatever, Katniss. I need to go to Town Hall, and let everyone know you are back safe! They were organizing a search party to go look for you..." My eyes widen in surprise, I didn't expect he would go rouse the whole town to go find me, for the first time his face softens, and so does his voice. "You have to realize, that whatever you do, affects everyone around you." With that he's gone.

The next few weeks go by in a sea of weirdness, people keep looking at me strangely, almost like with pity or disapproval. Gale won't leave me alone, he becomes my shadow, he gets snappy at me, at times possessive and very aggravating. Prim gets better, thank God! after a few days she's deemed well enough to go back to school; she rolls her eyes more than I do when Gale visits and gets too overbearing; she loves Gale, but she feels just like me about his overprotection.

But, the weirdest occurrence of all, is the very intense, very inappropriate and very vivid dreams I keep having about Peeta. They leave me short of breath, and flushed; I wake up usually sweaty, my body's temperature like a boiling pot, my undergarments moist with sweat and other things I'm not quite sure what they are, my heart feels like it will escape my chest at any moment, and there is a constant ache that I can't quite pin-point in my loins. The dreams leave me confused and frustrated.

Two days before my birthday, I wake up from a nap in which, once again, _Peeta has undressed me with the outmost care, he has trailed kisses on my back, from one shoulder to the other, and had grasped my bare breasts in his hands. All I can do is breathe heavily and let my head fall backwards to rest on his shoulder. Then one of his hands trails down my stomach, until he finds my underthings, the only article of clothing I'm wearing, and his hand slips under it. In a moment, I start to move... To thrash... To cry out moans, and I know it should feel amazing, but all I feel is emptiness, longing and ache. "Peeta, please..." I whine into his ear, both my hands are buried in his soft blond curls. And he licks my shoulder, all the way up to my mouth, where he plunges his tongue prodding mine, and twisting his..._

When I open my eyes breathing heavily as usual, he's gone. He was never here. But now I really wish I could experience a real kiss like that, where all inhibitions are off. That familiar sensation of frustration and of being deprived of something great, clogs my head. I get up groggily, and enter the bathroom; I peel off the clothes I wore to school today, in which I fell asleep after lunch and step into the shower.

As the warm water falls on me, I start to relax. My breathing levels out and I feel at ease. I take my soap, and lather my body with it, but, as I rub my breast forming slippery suds, the images of my dream come flooding my mind. I'm lost in feelings as I let my hand return to my breasts, I'm tweaking my nipples, pulling on them and squeezing my small round mounds, a small moan leaves my throat but I really don't care much. There's that ache between my legs again, my hands take the same path Peeta's hands took on my dream, I think I might be able to quench this ache if I find its source. I'm cupping myself, just like he did in my dream, but this time I move my fingers around a little, and I gasp. There is this small bud, I just swiped, and the sensation was delicious, I do it again, and there it is again.

I spend the next few minutes touching myself right there, feeling the sensations, but I don't know where to go from there. So when the water starts to run cold, I decide to stop, and leave my explorations for another day. I leave the bathroom in my favorite flannel shirt and small shorts. I braid my hair quickly. And decided I need a snack. Going to the kitchen I find a note from Mother saying that she and Prim where visiting and old friend of hers, and they would return before supper.

It's rare to have moments of solitude since my trip to Grandmother's. So, I feel like this is a gift. But, right when I'm about to leave the kitchen to find something fun to do, there's a knock on the door. Gale. He comes in, and we settle in the living room, quietly. We sit on the couch together. He is behaving nicely today, we talk like we used to before he asked me to marry him, we laugh, we share a bowl of popcorn, and then. He asks where everybody is.

“Out visiting Mrs. Paylor, Mother has been wanting to go see her for a while." I say.

"Oh. So... We are, um... We are alone?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah... We are." I say not really giving it any thought. Then, I see him smile at me shyly.

"Um... We... We haven't had a chance to be alone, just the two of us... in a very long time." He says breathily, he's staring at my lips, and he holds my hand, he kisses it. "Katniss, you are the prettiest girl in town, I am so lucky to be with you..." His face is so close to mine, I can feel his breath brush my face. "I was wondering... if you would let me... Kiss you..." funny he asked, because he didn't let me respond. He pressed his warm, full lips on mine. I feel a shiver go down my spine when he brings a hand to wrap around my neck, and another around my middle, he pulls me to him, and then I'm kissing him back.

My hands are on his shoulders, grasping his shirt, and then all I can think off is Peeta's tongue painting patters on my skin during my dream, the way he touched me, the sound of the noises he made when he kissed me... I want that... I want Peeta. The knob of the front door jiggles, and is a good thing, because I had no idea how to break this kiss without making Gale angry at me. By the time my family pushes into the house, we are both sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Mother looks us over, the disapproval clear in her delicate features. She nonetheless, greets Gale, and invites him to stay for supper; he declines quickly, embarrassed, and leaves shortly after. I'm relieved that neither mother, nor Prim commented on Gale's visit. The whole kissing thing had left me thoroughly confused, and is a blessing to be able to go to bed, finally. I will be going hunting in the morning before school, for my birthday dinner. I've been looking forward to that, even though Gale and his brother Rory, are to join me in the woods, I truly am excited about this outing. I’m fast asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

_The morning air is crisp. The sweet fragrance of fresh berries fill my nose and lungs, the birds are chirping happily on the canopy of green above, and there are patches of bright blue leaking through the tree leaves and branches... everything around me is green!_

_I'm dashing through the forest, following, trailing my prey, as fast and quietly as I can... I'm like a gazelle: agile and graceful, and then, I'm in a clearing. The woods are silent for a moment. There's breeze and the sun is warm, but not burning._

_I step from behind the line of trees separating me from the clearing, and I see the beautiful, ornate, wrought iron bed with the with crisp, white linens, it sits right in the middle of a circle of flowers and colorful mushrooms._

_I approach it slowly. I sit on it, it's so inviting. The sheets are freshly laundered and feel cool on my bare back, I don't remember having taken off my hunting clothes, but I don't mind it, I close my eyes and enjoy the softness enveloping me._

_Suddenly, I'm being rocked back and forth, while getting pressed deeper into the mattress, with every push and pull motion my body feels, I let out a pant, a gasp, a sigh... My hands are sliding across something soft, warm and solid, my fingers find hair attached to a head, and they twist into it. I feel the warmth of a body cocooning me, that’s what’s been rocking me back and forth, I surmise. I feel a pair of lips making their way up my throat, a big, manly hand, caresses one of my breasts and the lips are now kissing my jaw, they part and a warm, wet tongue swirls over my hot skin. Those lips reach my ears, and they whisper:_

_"I’m yours, Katniss... But, you have to say the words out loud... you have to say it yourself if you want me to stay" I'd recognize his voice anywhere, although I've only spoken to him twice in my whole life. I squeeze him to me. And my legs twist around his, as he keeps the steady rhythm of push and pull. He kisses my lips, and I open my eyes to the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. He speaks again._

_"Please Katniss... Say you want me, I'm waiting for you..."_

"Aaargh!" I gasp... No... Actually I yelp. Blue eyes _are_ hovering above mine, but these ones don't belong to Peeta. They belong to Prim.

"What are you doing Little Duck? You scared the bejesus out of me!" I forced through gritted teeth.

"You were having some kind of nightmare... You kept gasping for air, so I had to wake you... I had to pinch you, since my other approaches didn't work." She sounds annoyed. "Either way... Get up. Your hunting party will be here soon." She's right; I get up and head to the bathroom, clean up, and braid my hair. Get dressed and have time to spare, in which I eat a roll, it is not as good as Peeta's were the day he found me in the forest, but not all of us can be genius bakers.

We don't go very far into the woods, just enough to find unsuspecting rabbits or squirrels that never see our arrows coming, and therefore, I go sans my mother's red hooded cape. There's not much that could harm anybody this close to the village. That's probably what shocks me the most, the proximity to a very populated area, when after 15 minutes foraging around, Ally comes strutting towards me with a rabbit hanging from his mouth, as if he just owns the place... Granted, he is a woodland creature, but still... Gale will have his hide if he sees him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss lowly when he's sitting at my feet, he drops his prey on top of my boot, and looks up at me, tongue hanging out of his mouth casually, breathing through his wide open mouth... He does look somewhat domesticated like this. I kneel down and scratch his head affectionately, he tries to follow my hand as I move it away. "Is this for me?" I ask picking up the rabbit, he makes a snorting sound I take it to mean yes, so I bag the present. "Well... Thank you. But, you can't be here you big oaf! You'll get shot and kill if you get spotted..." I bring both my hands to scrub his neck, and then I kiss him between his big blue lupine eyes, and smile at him. "I've missed you." He snorts his assent, "Now, Go! Before Gale finds you and shoots you!" I hug him. And he cocks his head to look around me. I think he's trying to see who Gale is. "I'll see you around, buddy... As soon as I can shake my keepers" I rolled my eyes, and I swear I see him do the same. I pat his head once and then I'm up and walking away from him. "Bye boy... Keep away from the village" he's still standing where I left him, I turn to see him twice. The third time, he's gone. Gale and Rory are none the wiser and that's good, I don't want to lose my furry friend because of Gale's prejudice!

My birthday brings a parade of well-wishers not just in school and out in the busy streets of my town, but people also come to my house, and bring little tokens: an orange here, a bag of peppermints there, a cupcake with yellow frosting, nothing big, mostly food that I'll share with my family. I'm grateful, but all I can think about is that Peeta said he'd find me at the edge of the woods today; I can't wait to go meet him... But, I don't know when I'm supposed to go out there, which brings another problem with this meeting... How am I going to slip my guard? Gale is like a very heavy lead tail that won't let me walk three paces without making me slow down and totally impede my progress.

I finally decide I will just sneak away from home before supper. I will pretend I have a headache, go into my room for a nap, and get out through the window. _Genius!_ I will need to enlist Prim to help me in my deception though, because so far, I can't think of anything better. I just... Won't tell her everything...

And that's exactly how I do it. At 5:00, I feign a terrible headache, Prim is to keep Mother away from our room while I go on my little adventure. I do feel guilty for having her lie for me, so I tell her I'm going to the woods, but just outside town, not very deep, she gives me an anxious look but as I grab my bow and arrows, she relaxes visibly. I kiss her head, and out the window I go. I promise her I'll be home in an hour, for my birthday diner. Then I'm slinking away like a fox.

I'm not sure where or how exactly we are to meet, but I'm excited, and I won't lie to myself about it. I've been dreaming about him, very embarrassing dreams, every night since the day we met and I'm ready to see his breathtaking blue eyes in person again, just to get a renewed picture of them etch in my brain, to recreate tonight in our steamy encounter in the land of dreams. I'm wandering between some trees, a small patch of strawberries calls my attention, I crouch down and start picking the ripe, fragrant fruits, I'm glad I brought my satchel with me...

"Happy birthday to a beautiful woodland nymph." his breath is hot and tickling into my ear. I startle for a moment. But then I can't contain myself, I turn around to see him and almost fall on my bottom with my eagerness, my arms shoot up to encircle his neck; I'm grinning broadly at him, and I think I surprised him with my reception because he stumbles a little, landing on his knees in front of me as we embrace. We are both laughing merrily until our eyes meet, and I impulsively surge up, so my body is flushed against his, my chin resting on his shoulder. I speak into his ear.

"I'm so happy you found me!" I whisper. He chuckles.

"Katniss... I will always find you in this or any forest you go to." He says still amused.

"How?" I ask very intrigued. Because I really want to know, _how is it that he knows where I am, and how does he sneak up behind me everything single time?_

He smiles, and answers softly "I just follow the silence... And then... There you are... Right in the middle" He trails off caressing my cheek, and I don't understand this puzzling explanation, if anything it leaves me more confused than before.

"I don't... I don't get it. What does that mean?" I ask a little irritated; I hate vague and unhelpful statements.

"Well... It's just that when you start singing... All the forest stops its murmurs to listen. The birds stop singing to hear your beautiful voice... So, if I want to find you, I just need to find the spot devoid of sound, and you'll be right in the middle... Singing, like a angel from heaven" he smiles at me so sweetly, I can’t help but to swoon in response; the day we met, he demonstrated his gift with speech, his ability to paint a vivid image in my mind with just his words have a mesmerizing effect on me, and for a second I believe everything he says.

"I... Was I singing?" I ask dreamily, enthralled with his twinkling blue eyes, he chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, you were... something about a meadow under the willows... It sounded like a peaceful place"

"Oh... I didn't realize I was singing. But... Now that I know, I will always sing, so you can find your way to meet with me" I say softly, and his sweet smile turns sad. He brings a big, warm hand to caress my cheek tenderly.

"Someday, you will either stop singing for my benefit, or be heard only by me... But for now... Let me enjoy finding you" I nod not quite understanding his meaning, but I really don't care, I'm suddenly reminded I only have a small amount of time to be out here and I don't want to waste any of it in deciphering puzzles.

I place my hand over his and nuzzled my cheek in it. "I can only stay a few minutes. I told my sister, Prim, I’d be back in an hour. I just really wanted to see you" my voice is soft.

"Well, I'm glad you made it here, I won't keep you long. I wanted to see as well, because I have something to give you." He pulls a bundle out of his bag; he looks at me with a smirk, and then says,

"I know how much you hate the red cape. I took the liberty to find you something, I think will be more to your liking. And, well... It doesn't reek of roses! God, I despise that smell!" He hands me the bundle and his grin is infectious, "Go on... Open it!" He encourages, and I don't need to be told twice.

I eagerly tear away at the brown packaging paper that keeps my gift wrapped, and I find a sturdy, very practical, and not at all dated, forest green hooded pea-coat. I squeal in delight. The material is light compared to the wooly cape; it still serves to protect me from rain, cold, or the summer sun. I'm sure it will be sufficiently warm to be creeping about, foraging in the woods during the cold months, it has pockets everywhere, double breasted and big forest green buttons that match the material exactly on each plate. The hood is lined with fur; I think it might be rabbit. It's beautiful really. The best part of all, it really is lacking that suffocating rose smell that gagged me so much, it still does smell strongly of something, it has too, if its purpose is to keep my scent camouflaged, but this smell I can sniff all day long: _Evergreens!_ I will smell like the woods!

"It's perfect!" I say as I bury my nose into the coat. Then I look up to see him smiling broadly and proudly at me. I don't hesitate, as I wrap my arms around his neck and smack my lips on his quickly. He only smiles bigger when I let go. I shed the worn, brown, leather coat I'm wearing at the moment to try on my new one, but I see his face shift, contort, change so quickly, I'm not even sure what is going on with him, but his eyes go dark, so dark, I'm paralyzed in some sort of fear, a shiver goes up my back, giving me goose bumps.

He's got me pressed against a maple tree behind me in a blink of an eye. He's kissing me, _really_ kissing me, like Gale did just a couple of days ago in my couch. But, Peeta's kiss is fevered, demanding, overwhelming, his tongue prods my lips open, and I let it through willingly. He’s nipping, licking and sucking on my lips, I moan, because if I enjoyed my kiss with Gale, I'm on the verge of delirium with this one. I vaguely noticed his fingers skimming over my every pulse point: my temple, my neck, inside my elbows, my wrists... His lips descend down my jaw, and neck, I know I'm making sounds at the delicious and confusing sensations he's eliciting from me with his lips and hands, there's nothing I can do to keep quiet when his reenacting my sensuous dreams. Slowly, I feel the soft worn leather of my jacket brush my hands, up my arms, until it rests around my shoulders, he's put it back on me. His hands are tightly holding unto the lapels of my jacket, and his lips move still brushing against mine.

"You better keep your Father's jacket on, at least until I'm gone... It blocks out that tempting smell of pheromones emanating from your pores..." He is struggling to breathe naturally, I can tell, his whole face slides down the crook of my neck; his voice is deep and low. During our kiss, a rush of wetness dampened my underclothes, and this voice of his is making it worse... my underthings will be totally ruined if he keeps this up.

"Pheromones?" I repeat stupidly, breathily.

"You're in heat... _Ovulating_ , women call it. Most men can't tell when a woman is in her heat days, but in the animal realm... certain smells, increased body temperatures, stronger and faster blood flow in a female, are all signs perceived by the male. It's the special time in which the female is receptive to her partner's advances in order to conceive..."

"I know what being in heat means!" I spat and push past him. I'm readjusting my jacket on as he suggested. This conversation got creepy very fast, and it broke the sweet daze I was in "By the way... How did you know this was my Father's jacket? I don't think I volunteered that information to you." I demand while hugging my arms tightly and protectively around myself. He looks deflated, his shoulders slumping, his hand still bracing his weight against the bark of the tree.

"Lucky guess" he says flatly. After he sighs and rubs his forehead roughly, he explains, "It's a male garment, way too big for your tiny frame, the wear-and-tear is evident, telling me is older than you are, and it does smell like a man, thus blocking your...” He shifts uncomfortably, blushes, and makes a hand motion towards me, "You know..." it’s the first time I see him falter in shyness, but I’m glad he didn’t mention that I smell of pheromones again. “I surmise that's why you wear it... Because of his smell."

I must have shown confusion on my face, because he continues after a second, "You see Katniss, memory is tightly link to the senses, and smell, is a very powerful one." He says tiredly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Pregnant pause follows the understatement of the year. "I... I'll be going now. Please, Katniss... Wear the green coat if you have to venture back into the woods. I won't bother you anymore, from now on; I’ll give you your space..."

I stop his mouth with mine, now he's the one pressed against the maple tree. I'm trying to repeat his motions when he was kissing me, but I'm falling short, he doesn't seem to notice or care. After a moment his hands are framing my face and kissing me back. Our tongues twisting together inside the other’s mouth. One of his hands slides past my jacket, and curls around my waist pulling me flushed to him. My hands land in his chest, and I hope we don't have to separate any time soon, because I feel a hunger for him starting to develop. I'm getting hot, I try to get out of the jacket once more, but he notices, and suddenly slams me against the tree a foot across from us. He's lips latch back to mine right away. And that’s the first time I feel it... his hard member pressing onto my thigh, I wish I could touch him there, but I now he won’t let me.

"No... Don't take it off, or, I won't be able to control myself... I will rip off the rest of your clothing so fast you won't realized the danger you were in until it was too late... I refuse to do anything so low! I won't take advantage of you, I'm not an animal, I'm trying to control myself, but I need you to help me keep my destructive nature at bay." His words are something like a growl, I'm shivering, "Please, Katniss... I'm begging you... Keep. the damned. Jacket. On!" He says between bites of my lower lip while forcing the coat close around my body. I sigh, and I know he's done kissing me when he places both his hands on each side of my head. He pushes away from me. I wish he would stop being such a gentleman, and let me figure out how to get to where we were heading.

I'm frustrated, so I whine at him like a little brat, "If you want me so badly, then why don't you just, have me?! I'm 17 years old today; I'm old enough to decide if I want to be with a man _that_ way..."

"Exactly! You are 17!" He spats almost angrily, " _You_ **can't** decide you want to be with a man _that_ way, because by the standard of _your_ people, you're still a minor, a cub! A pup! You can't... You can't do that Katniss!" He yells at me, stomping the ground. _Why is he being like this? Why so adamant about this? He should be happy I'm basically telling him he can have me right here and right now, against this very tree even!_  So I yell back at him.

“I'm mature enough to admit I'm curious and to admit I want that with you!" He had been pacing like a caged lion, but now he's stopped abruptly, and is looking at me, like I'm his next meal. It thrills me and scares me at the same time. I hope this is enough to convince him, so when his hand is cradling my neck next time I blink, I relish the giddiness his closeness brings me, he tilted my face up to stare into his.

"Next year..." His eyes are pools of ink, his voice dark and deep, he's all heat, "The day after your 18th birthday, if you still want me, come to the woods. I'll find you." His eyes are intense and commanding, I can't tear mine away from his. "Just know that if you indeed, decide you want to be with me, it won't be a one time thing. You'll have to leave your family, town, life, behind. You won't be able to turn back... Do you understand that?" I nod, because I think I do understand him. "But, If you decide you want to stay in your village, and marry your Gale... I won't be able to come see you ever again. Those are the rules between our people. You have one whole year to think about it before you have to make a decision" His voice cracks, and his eyes return to their sweet blueness that brings comfort to my gaze "I've only just met you, but... I am helplessly falling in love with you, and I don't think, you have any idea of what that means for a creature like me. Please decide wisely, because whatever path you choose, will inevitably break somebody's heart at the end." He kisses my cheek softly and then he's gone.

I return to my home, to an excitable Prim, she wants to know where I got the green coat, I hastily tell her that it's a long story and that I won't go into details with her just now, the truth is, I don't want to lie to her but also I don't know how much would be appropriate or safe to tell her.

The days pass by in a blur. Every day I go through the motions of my everyday life. During the day I throw myself into whatever task I have in front of me: school, chores at home, hunting with Gale and Rory. But at night, I'm restless and frustrated; all I do is think and wonder. I'm glad Prim and I have separate beds, because my fingers usually end up under the soft fabric of my underwear more often than not. It's never satisfying, and it's always his blue eyes I see when I close mine. I feel that I need to give Gale a fair chance, so I allow him to kiss me and hold me close to him, we have gone farther than Peeta and I did in the woods; Gale's hands had traveled over most of my clothed body, and his light touches leave me tingling and bothered, but, not to the same extant Peeta did with only his lips on mine; he had a way with his tongue, that Gale lacks, and I feel bad for doing this to both of them, but I had to know for sure. Now I know that only Peeta makes my center throb and release moisture, but it's hard to reject Gale's advances after I have allowed him so much leeway.

I don't go much into the woods, out of guilt, I know the way I’ve been behaving with Gale will hurt Peeta, but also because Gale gets angry if I go out there alone and I truly hate having a posse; when I do get out there, I whistle a four note melody, that brings Ally racing up to me with such happiness, I will not endanger the life of my only friend in the woods.

We actually learned to hunt together, and surprisingly we make a great team. I shoot, he fetches, he eats entrails and I keep the meat and pelts; he's my best friend in this woods, and seems to not be bothered by my green coat at all, which if I was a more perceptive person that detail would have worried me sooner than it did.

The seasons changed slowly, and with the change in season, I start to slowly withdraw from Gale's closeness, to the point that it's been weeks since the last time we've share a kiss. He hasn't missed the way I shy away from him causing him to become bitter and angry. One day, he spats at me to let him know if our future together doesn't concern me at all, to which I respond with an icy "Maybe we are not meant to have a future together" he leaves my house in a rage. I don't see him other than on passing at the town square. People are talking about it, but not to our faces. And old lady, everyone calls Greasy Sae, tells me one day that I'm making a mistake letting him slip away from me, I only give her a hard stare and stomp my way back home with Prim teetering behind me.

By now, Prim knows all about Peeta. I finally came clean to her, one night she found me hugging the green coat closed to me in bed. "Katniss... Be careful. Remember all the cautionary tales people pass down; you have only seen him twice in your life, and a lot can change in one year. He might have found some else by now..."

"No, Prim... I don't know how, but my instinct tells me... He's always there even if I don't see him. He won't give up on me, unless I choose to marry Gale"

It's mid-autumn when Grandmother comes to live with us. She takes the room Prim and I used to share. Prim moves in with Mother, and I take the pull-out couch in the living room. It really is fun having her here, we do all sort of things that normally bore me to death, like crochet and stitching, but with her it feels like the most enjoyable tasks. She hints a lot, about having left her cabin in the woods ready for me. Mother doesn't like it when she does and one day after they think I’m asleep, Mother hisses at her in anger "She will not become you Mother! Katniss has a Man! One that will keep her from having to go live in the woods! She won't have to suffer like you did! She won't have to raise children in fear like you raised me!" I can hear my Mother’s voice break. I don't get it, but then I raise my head and see the shadow of Grandmother, come to embrace her.

"Oh my dear...” she says softly “I also had a man like Gale once... That didn't prevent me from changing my mind and choosing your father, who I loved deeply until the day he died. The thing is, dear, you may not know... She may not know herself, but, Katniss has already been found, and she has not wholeheartedly accepted Gale’s proposal, because she doesn't love him. Please, child... Enjoy the time you have with your daughter now, and when the time comes for her to choose, don't begrudge her the same freedom you were given when you chose the one you loved." My Mother breaks down in sobs, and slumps on what I think is a chair, she repeats over and over that it isn't true, I haven't been found, and that I'm going to marry Gale. And I'm confused. I feel there is something important I'm missing. But none of it matters, because two days later, we wake up, to find that Grandmother hasn't moved all night, and she won't move ever again.

 

\---------------------------------

 

I'm running, hard. My legs finally give out with exertion. I've never been to this side of the woods... I'm disoriented, I'm glad I had the presence of mind to throw on my green pea-coat. But, I'm starting to get afraid at being out here alone, and defenseless... I left my bow and arrows in my haste to get away. I start whistling, then calling "Ally! Ally... Here boy!" I'm crying, I'm starting to get desperate, I begging to hear things, twigs breaking, bushes rustling, strange hoots and animal noises. I try whistling again but I can't, my mouth quivers too much to make it shape how I need to produce sound, I weakly call, "Ally... Please... Hear me." There is a feeling of foreboding, but then I look up and I see him standing between two lifeless trees, his blue eyes intent on me, he's trying to understand what's going on with me, I can tell he's worried. Then he starts taking slow steps towards me, and I let out a sob, "Ally..." I whisper watching him approach slowly, then I hear the twang of the cord, and the swoosh of an arrow piercing the air, followed by a gut-wrenching wolf wail, I see with horror, my beautiful Ally fall to the ground in a heap. I scream.

"Nooooo!" I fling myself over him, to shield his twitching, still breathing body from any more harm. "You are ok... You alright... I will help you! I'm sorry, boy, I'm so sorry... This is my fault, please... Please don't die..." I cry hysterically while trying to assess his injury. It was a straight shot through the hind left thigh. I rip the arrow out, and he snaps at me in pain. Then I hear Gale's yelling, as he crashes on the foliage.

"Katniss, get away from that beast before he tries to kill you!"

"He's not going to kill me! He's my friend!" I cry out in anger. I see he’s got another arrow pointed directly at his head. I throw myself over him “No! Stay away from him Gale!"

"He's a wolf, Katniss. Step aside and let me finish him off." Ally doesn't help, he's trying to get up baring his fangs at Gale menacingly, everything happens too fast, the odds are in my favor though, because I reach Gale just in time to pull his arm and he misses the shot, I scream at Ally,

"Run you fool! Run! I will find you!" But as he finally heeds my words and runs for it, Gale has released another arrow that makes him wail again,

"Stop it Gale!" I pounce on him and punch him on the thorax.

"It's a wolf!" He repeats as if that should explain everything. "That monster was stalking you, ready to attack, and maul you to pieces! I did the right thing!"

"He's _MY_ wolf! That's _MY_ Ally! He came to make sure I was alright... His tail was down between his legs in case you missed that important detail about his demeanor. He's not a danger to me!"

"I thought Ally was a stray!" He screams at me while waving his bow wildly around. "You lied to me! You told me he was a dog and I believed you! Have you been cheating on me? It's that why you turned into an ice cube towards me?"

"What does having a wolf friend, affect how I act or feel toward you?" I retort, "And no, I haven't been cheating on you. I'm taking my time to decide what I want!"

"What is there to think? You will marry me and that's that!" I'm brought up short by this. I just stare at him unbelieving what he just said, as if I have no say in my own future. So I stalk past him in the direction I saw Ally run, I'm determine to find him and nurse him back to health.

"Katniss! Where are you going?" He says and jogs after me. I'm still clutching the arrow I pulled out of Ally's leg, so I bring it up in an offensive stance.

"Stay away from me Gale! I'm serious!" I tell him in my most menacing tone, he backs away, with his hands raised up in the air.

"Catnip... You can't possibly think I'm going to allow you to go into the woods after that monster!" He says pointing in the same direction Ally ran, his voice has finally soften into a condescending tone, it infuriates me, specially because his using the childhood nick name he had for me to manipulate me, he hasn't called me that since his proposal.

"You! You have some nerve!" I accuse him, inching the tip of the arrow closer to his chest, he backs away an inch "If you think you can decide for me what I should or shouldn't do, I'm not so sure I want to marry you Gale! So back away, now! Before I do something in anger I'd regret later!" I meant it to be clear that I was talking about me stabbing him with the arrow, but I know he thinks is about me ending our 'engagement'. I won't set him straight right now, I don't have time for that, but also he's finally backing down and I take the opportunity and run for it.

"You don't even have your red cloak!" He screams at the distance. I turn to him and replay,

"I don't need it! That's what my green coat is for!" I say, and lift up the hood over my head. I'm hidden behind the tree line now. I hear him faintly.

"Please, Catnip... Be careful"

"I will... I'll see you tomorrow" I promise over the brush, and slink away.

I'm a very good tracker, I have always prided myself on that, I easily find Ally's trail, and follow it. I don't dare speak, because Peeta might be wrong about this coat masking my human smell, _if Ally doesn't seem bothered by it, why would any other wolf be?_ , the color blends alright with my surroundings, it would be better if it wasn't the end of fall and all the trees weren't so naked. I finally look up from my trail, and realized this part of the woods I'm familiar with. I'm not far from Grandmother's cabin... _My_ cabin now, that Grandmother is gone... I have to stop a moment to collect myself. But, I keep on going.

The splatter of blood I have been following while simultaneously trying to cover with dirt and branches, to not call the attention of other predators, comes to a stop... right in front of my cabin. _I'll be damned..._ I shake my head, _crafty Ally!_

"Boy? Are you here?" I ask as I entered the silent house. I see his bushy tail sneak into a doorway, and I follow it. "It's just me. You are safe now! I'm glad you came here, we will..." I stop dead in my tracks as I finally come into the room, expecting to see a four legged Canine, instead I found a man. My eyes go wild, and I can't stop my scream, quickly followed by what little speech I can manage. "Peeta! What the hell?"

He winces as he lifts his injured leg over the bed in the middle of the room. He grunts in pain. And my mind just gives up trying to figure this out, I just rush to him. I'll have to find Ally later, and I pray he's still alive in another room waiting for me.

"What... How... Peeta, you are hurt!" I whisper as I take his face in one hand and the other helps him to sink into the mattress.

"Yeah... Courtesy of that brute fiancée of yours, thank you..." He says between bursts of air, and much face scrunching.

"My fiancée? What do you mean? Did Gale shoot you as well?" I ask frantically. _Damned Gale Hawthorne! His single handedly going to kill off everyone I care about on the same day._

"No Katniss, he just shot **_me_** , only **_me_** , you were there, you saw!" He says annoyed.

"No... I saw him shoot my wolf" I say fluffing a pillow and slipping it behind his head, he opens his eyes that had been shut tightly up until then. And it's a mixture of amusement and annoyance, his mocking tone surprises me when he speaks next.

"You are not very observant, are you? And you also don’t take hints very clearly." I just blink at him, and shake my head no, because I had never had time or patience for ambiguities and puzzles. "It's alright Katniss... Tonight you will learn about all the things your mother has been shielding you from." He winces in pain again, and let's a puff of air escape his mouth as I try to get him out of his boots.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wolves!" He winces when I yank off the boot form his injured leg "Wolves and our accord with the surrounding villages..." He hisses when I start to prod his arm that seems to have been nicked by something sharp, _arrow head, maybe?_. It's a deep cut, slanted and jagged. _definitely came from the edge of a flying arrow,_ I conclude frowning... _I'm going to yell at that bastard so hard, he'll go deaf!_

"That sounds crazy! Lift up your arms; I need your shirt off so I can look at you closely." I say trying to ignore his yelping and the growing desire to run back to Gale and break his nose.

"I thought I told you, eighteen and a day years old!" He tries to joke through gritted teeth.

"I'm glad you still find humor in this. Now, shut up, and lift your bottom, we need those pants off as well" I'm trying to sound firmer than I am, I know I'm blushing something furious by his comment, but he needs those wounds looked at.

"Yes ma'am." He says obediently helping with his undressing. After I survey his wounds, I run to where I know Grandmother used to keep her medicinal supplies, I’m back by Peeta’s side tending to his injuries in no time. I apply antibiotics and other remedies; I’m bandaging his leg, when I finally make a comment.

"This is weird..."

"What is?"

"You have a through-and-through wound in your thigh... Just like Ally" I say immersed in my thoughts. Things are very slowly clicking into place.

"Ally?"

"My wolf!" I snap annoyed, _how many times do I have to say it, until people finally get it?!?!_ then I add sadly, "Who will most likely die from his injuries because I'm here, and I can't care less about my poor dying wolf, because when it comes to you nothing else matters...” I know is unfair to be angry at him, he’s hurt after all, but I can’t help it. “ _My_ wolf, _my_ ally, is going to die and then you get shot, and it's all my fault!" I start sobbing miserably, and the floodgates are open, both in tears and words, as I spill all my fears and frustrations I've been trying to keep bottled up, "And Grandmother's funeral was held today... And I couldn't face it... I ran to the woods like a coward, instead of staying strong for my mother and Prim, and I got my only friend in the woods killed with my recklessness and then the man that confuses me to the point I can’t go save my wolf is here hurt, I think I broke up with Gale for you by the way, and now he's angry at me, and it's all my doing... The worst part of all is that now I'm gonna have to go home and shoot Gale myself... and I can't bare hurting my oldest friend, but he shot Ally, and then he shot you..."

"Shhh... Stop, Katniss... Shhh." I found my face buried on his chest,  his hands combing through my hair tenderly "The wolf is not going to die... He's getting plenty of attention, and he will be alright!" He says soothingly into the nest of knots and tangles I call my hair. "I'm so sorry about your grandmother. She was a very respected lady here in the woods, too bad she's now gone." He kisses my head. "But none of this is your fault, stop blaming yourself... I should have been paying close attention to my surroundings; I was a little preoccupied by the sight of you, sitting in the middle of the woods, sobbing, without a weapon. I wasn't sure what was wrong; I didn't stop to smell his scent. That was stupid of me." He squeezes me to his chest tightly, I'm still processing everything he's saying, he's making it sound like he had been there the whole time, and then I realize, he's trying to make it sound like He and the wolf are one and the same, which is confirmed by his next statement. "So... _Ally_? I wasn't aware you have given my other form a name... I do respond to Peeta in both shapes you know." I feel the rumble of silent laughter in his chest and I look up at him. _He’s gotta be trying to mess with my head, he can't really mean he can transform into a wolf, that would make him a... Werewolf! werewolves only exist in fairy tales, they aren't real._

"Are you saying...? Are you saying, that you and Ally...?" My eyes feel like they will dislodge from their sockets. He smiles sadly and turns around with a lot of effort, to show me his back. I ghost my fingers over the 4 jagged lines across his back.

"You are a..."

"Werewolf?" He chuckles mirthlessly as he settles back down. "Sort of... Not fully. I can shift between the two states, and regular wolves can't... the full moon folklore is true, you know.” He answers slowly. “I didn't get bitten. My attacker got shot and killed by people from my village. They took me back home, tended to my injuries, but then made it clear, I was to leave town for good. I was only 16." He sighs, because I keep staring at the wall behind him, saying nothing. "I knew you were going to be disgusted by me. You don't have to stay here with me. Your grandmother kept a loaded gun under her bed, you should go get it, and get out of the woods before nightfall. You won't be bothered, you smell too much of me... I had to mark you as mine so the other ones would leave you alone,” He says sheepishly “but, some of those guys can't differentiate scents from their own kin, when they go into a bloody frenzy."

"Peeta... I'm not leaving you... I-I think this is all just a crazy misunderstanding, but, I know there must be some truth hidden in all of this, plus... I've made my choice. And my choice is to help you get better." I say caressing his face, I lean closer to him.

"Katniss..." He tries to protest, but I don't let him, I'm kissing him hard, and with all the passion I can muster.

I let my hands slide down to his chest, which is firm and warm, and his skin is so soft. He tries to speak again but I won't let him. Instead I plunge my tongue into his mouth and twirl it around, exploring him, he gives a little whimpering noise, and I know he feels as good as I do. I bring his hand up to squeeze my breast, and when he does, we moan together. I took off my coat a while ago, and before he can say anything to dissuade me I'm whipping my shirt over my head. I pull his hand back to grasp my breast still covered by my bra. But that too, soon flies in the air as it gets discarded. I'm cautious not to bump his bandaged arm or leg, while his lips travel down my neck, and on to my chest, one hand on one breast, as my other nipple gets trapped inside the warmth of his mouth. I’ve never felt this way before. My back is arching into his face, and I'm making incredibly loud sounds that fill the whole house. His other hand had been busy roaming the expanse of my naked back and my hair, then gripping my still clothed backside. And since I'm kneeling in front of him on the bed, his hand locks around the back of my knee, and pulls it upwards, causing me to land on my back on the mattress. He's back on my lips and I sigh loudly, because our bare chests are rubbing together for the very first time and it feels otherworldly.

"Mmm... Peeta..." I sigh. I feel his hot tongue touch my skin around my ear, then go down from there on a straight line. When he gets to my breasts, he swirls it around my very harden nipples and finally sucks on it. My chest is heaving in pleasure, but I want more, I'm ready for more. I try to undo my pants buttons, he notices.

"Katniss... Please... Just a few more months... We are almost there, sweetie, a bit more patience." His voice is soft and pleading, his eyes are pleading too.

"We don't have to go all the way...  I just need... I need... Something..." I whine, "Please... Then I'll wait like a good little girl" I beg. I see him struggle, before  acquiescing with a soft nod of his head.

"I'll give you what you need" he breaths out shakily, as I undo my pants slowly. While his eyes watch my face, I slide my pants down my legs. He looks up at me with pure greed and hunger, but he won't pounce on me. He's a better person than I am, because I would just ravage me if I was him.

I settle back down on the mattress almost under him, under where his arm is bracing on the bed, supporting his own weight. "Now we match" I whisper at him. It's true, we're both down to our underpants. I take his hand, and bring it down to cover my breast, we are staring into each other's eyes while I guide his hand lower, and lower, down the same path I know so well, until I'm over my underwear... I slip both our hands under the soft cotton, and close my eyes at the feeling of his fingers caressing my lower lips, his eyes have grown both in size and in darkness. He brings his lips down to my ear and whispers raggedly.

"I could smell your wetness already, but... Feeling it... It's another thing altogether." He finds that nub of flesh that makes me pant, and swipes it experimentally.

"Oh God! Yes...!" I gasp. I don't know what he's doing next for my eyes are shut tight. But I cry out, when I feel his finger circle lower, and slip it inside a crevice I had not dare explore... as his hot, wet, tongue descends on my flesh, all I can think of, is that finally... _Finally! My dreams are being fulfilled by Peeta Mellark..._ now, if he would only loose his underwear, I would be delighted to become familiar with all of _his_ anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal monologs/thoughts/Dreams in Italics. 
> 
> So, hello again, sorry it took a while to update, hope it was enjoyable though! The next update will be a bit of a different narration style, it is also an original addition to what I had posted for PiP back in March, and I must say upfront, that I'm not sure when, will I be updating, so please bear with me and have patience :) it will come as soon as possible!
> 
> Morale of today's update: Dreams do come true, when you are persistent!?!?
> 
> Be kind, review!


	3. Big Bad Peeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7, Round 7 of PiP: **Thorns**  
>  Prompt: **Temptation/Owing**
> 
> Inspirational sources (used very loosely): The Company of Wolves (1984 British film); Little Red Riding hood, by Charles Perrault; Smut scene lightly inspired by: Being Human (UK TV Series 2008-2010/American TV Series 2011-2013) 
> 
> The works in the previous paragraphs are not mine, the characters of the Hunger Games series are property of Suzanne Collins
> 
> Very special Thank You to Dandelionlass for her help in Betain this chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Things get slightly dark in this update.
> 
> Triggers: Brief roughing during Adult Situation. Description of violence. (Very) Minor character's death.

_Previously :_

_We're both down to our underpants. I take his hand, and bring it down to cover my breast, we are staring into each other's eyes while I guide his hand lower, and lower, down the same path I know so well, until we reach my underwear. I slip both our hands under the soft cotton, and briefly close my eyes at the feeling of his fingers caressing my lower lips, his eyes have grown both in size and in darkness. He brings his lips down to my ear and whispers raggedly._

_"I could smell your wetness already, but, feeling it... It's another thing altogether." He finds that nub of flesh that makes me pant, and swipes it experimentally._

_"Oh God! Yes!" I gasp. I don't know what he's doing next for my eyes are shut tight. But I cry out when I feel his finger circle lower, and slip it inside a crevice I had not dare explore... as his hot, wet, tongue descends on my flesh, all I can think of, is that finally... Finally! My dreams are being fulfilled by Peeta Mellark... now, if he would only loose his underwear, I would be delighted to become familiar with all of his anatomy._

>>\--------->

Peeta kisses my body raw, but his caresses are soft and delicate. Never in a million years would I've thought that anyone could make me feel this way - like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. In turn I want to convey to him, how he's the only person that exists in my world at the moment. I hope that his name falling from my lips is enough to show him that, because, in all honesty, his name is the only word I am able to utter.

Slowly, he peels my panties away from my body. I know he said he won't go all the way, but a girl can hope. I help him by lifting my hips from the bed, and he plants kisses along the skin as he pulls the garment down my legs. He kisses his way up from my toes to the apex of my thighs, where he settles to devour me whole. I can't do much other that thrash and clutch at his soft wavy hair. I moan his name louder and louder, over and over. And then I feel it... It's so overwhelming. My body doesn't stop trembling and I have no idea what it is I'm feeling until the sensation of ecstasy is gone. My first orgasm ever is impossibly magical.

He wipes my juices off his lips, and picks up kissing my body upwards, until his face is hovering above mine.

"That was amazing," I laugh breathily. I can feel his erection pressing on my calf, I move my leg up a little, becoming still when he hisses. I hope I didn't hurt him. "Peeta... Is it alright if I touch you? I think, We should do this everyday!" He gazes sweetly at me and kisses me soundly.

"If that's what you want... I'll make love to you every morning and every night if you decide to come live with me the day after your 18th birthday. Not a day earlier," He affirms, although his voice is sweet and soft. He's playing with my hair that by now is splayed all over the mattress underneath me. My hands reach for him. "I will let you touch me then. I don't wanna risk losing control right now."

"I'm ready to be with you now... I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I don't need to wait until my birthday. Grandmother left me this cabin, you know. It's mine. I could move in here today if I wanted to, so there's no real reason why we should wait any longer," I assure him.

He kisses me tenderly, but shakes his head at me. "The rules are clear, Katniss."

  
I'm so sick of these rules. I interrupt him demanding he explains everything he knows right now, he obliges, but not before he sits me up and hands me a forgotten blanket so I can cover myself, he says this story is long and complicated and I shouldn't be completely naked while he tells it.

"Decades upon decades ago, villages, like the one you belong to, were formed with the little pockets of humans related to werewolves." His eyes seemed to be lost in a faraway time, his voice grave and slow. "Werewolves are usually male, rarely female, and the curse can only be passed down if a person gets bitten, or in my case, scratched to shreds." He motions to his back and turns slightly so I can get a glimpse of the scars that cover most of his otherwise smooth skin.

"If a man was discovered to have the curse, his entire family got shunned and tossed into the woods. Soon their numbers were big enough to band together and create townships, tight-knit communities that sustain everyone equally. But as their numbers grew, so grew the number of accursed ones, and the whole people - the healthy ones - realized they had to protect themselves from the wolves." He pauses to look me in the eyes, his intensity freezes me in place, which is unnecessary... I'm already absorbed in him.

"So the rules were drawn and agreed upon. Everyone is to observe and obey the rules, unless we want to start a war between us and them, which would ultimately decimate both sides, until there's nothing else left. The rules are simple and clear," he counts with his fingers. "Number one: Humans are to keep to the path, if they stray from it they're fair game. Two: Young human cubs, twelve and under, are out of bounds. Three: Pretty girls should not venture into the woods without protection of some sort, like a weapon, mace, capes are very popular. Girls should be trained to defend themselves as a precaution. Four: You never attack your own kin, that's just disgusting. Five:" Again he pauses and fixes me with a penetrating stare,

"And from here on is where I want you to listen closely, Katniss. A woman becomes an adult at eighteen years and a one day old, then she will be permitted to choose to wed a human or wolf. But, she most fully embrace her choice, for she won't be able to turn back on her decision once it's made. Six: Any children of a wolf will be permitted to leave his den to join a human community, as soon as they reach adulthood, no one will judge them or treat them any different. And last, but probably the most complicated one, number seven: Married women are out of bounds, but betrothed girls under eighteen, are to be approached cautiously..."

"Why?" I ask interrupting him mid sentence. He looks at me for a moment.

"Well... An engaged girl can change her mind, choose to become a wolf bride. But also, werewolves are gifted in the art of seduction. Werewolves tend to be... dangerous when a pretty girl crosses their path unsuspectingly." The blue of his eyes seem to have intensified with that statement, and I feel a shiver go up my spine and blush color my cheeks.

"Was I in danger?" I ask softly, twisting in place, letting the ratty blanket fall from my grasp, and jutting my breasts out provocatively as I lazily lie down again. He stares at my naked body for a moment and licks his lips as his eyes flit back to fix on mine.

"You still are..." He says breathily. "Lucky for you, I want you for a wife, and not for a conquest." He leans forward to lay next to me as his hand slides softly up the length of my body, beginning at my knee and ending on my cheek. His eyes follow his hand, traveling over my skin, and return to look at my face. There is nothing but tenderness in the pool of blue. "Usually, we meet the girls in our human forms, then engage them in conversation, until we lure them into our dens, and have our way with them for days. The ones that happen to come across the most brutal of us, like that monster Cray, are usually in too bad shape to get back to their towns." His eyebrows knit into a furrow and his gaze falls into a distant spot away from me "They collapse in the woods and usually die," his voice is hard and cold, and disgust drips from his words.

I shudder. Now I understand all the ' _Don't talk to strangers'_ insanity and the way elders try to beat the warnings into youngsters brains. According to Peeta, girls basically get raped if they fall into a werewolf hands... Paws... Claws, whatever they're called. But something has come up front and center in my mind.

"Peeta... Have you had conquests?" He looks unhappy. I don't like the look of regret and shame in his face. He nods.

"I'm a werewolf, Katniss. I'm dangerous. It's my nature. But I do have boundaries: never under age, never forced, and only once is enough. She's free to go when she wants to, and I usually escort her to a safe place if she allows it."

"How gentlemanly of you!" I spit out into the room. I'm angry at him. I've been so stupid all this time thinking that I was special or something, that he approached me because he was nice and genuinely liked me. The whole time he just saw a target, a sex toy to exploit. I feel dirty for letting him touch me the way he did, for throwing myself at him, for falling in his net of deceit and lies, for wanting him. I get up and start putting my clothes back on in a rage because suddenly I don't want him to look at my bare body.

"Katniss... Please stop," He begs. He stands up and comes behind me trying to hug me. I throw his arms off of me and stomp to the living room, balancing on one foot trying to put my boots on while standing. "Katniss, Listen to me..." His pants are on, but nothing else.

He's standing in front of me blocking my way to the door, I try to go around him, but when he doesn't budge I kind of push him out of my way "Katniss! Stop! Now!" He commands with a growl staring me in the eyes, I stop immediately and shrink a little, even though all I want to do right now, is run out of this house, I don't move a muscle, I can't is like my brain no longer controls my limbs.

In a instant, He's cradling my face desperately, talking fast, "It's only happened three times, I swear. I never harmed them, and they gave their full consent. I know it's wrong, and you should be disgusted by me... I understand that! I know I don't deserve you in my life, but I love you," His whole body slumps forward, as if saying the words just drained him of strength. I can't stop gawking at him.

"I--I love you more than anything in the world, and, I haven't been able to tell you this part, but, when my _kind_ falls in love, it's for life. When one of us chooses a person, that person will become his or her partner for life, no more conquests! Just the one!" His eyes frantically flit between both of mine in a desperate attempt to show his honesty.

" _You_ are _my_ one..." his voice is so vulnerable and broken, "I fell in love with you, the moment I saw those big, beautiful, gray eyes staring back at me. It was like the world just stopped for a moment, and there was only you, everything else faded away. I had followed you the whole day, I should've known you were different, because I could perceive your scent even under that nasty rose water smell of the red cloak... I was mesmerized by your voice, and intimidated by your shooting skills. But what I liked the most, was that you weren't scared of me, not one little bit, not even in my wolf form. Everyone is scared of me when they meet me, but not you."

I'm momentarily stunned, but, I force myself to tell him what's in the tip of my tongue, all the same. "I was scared, Peeta. At times, I still am. But... I thought you liked me... Now I know I was just to become merely your fourth..."

"No..." He cries out, "No, you were not." He kisses me, hard. "You are _my one_... I'm yours. You just need to claim me when you're of age." He's slowly backing me into the bedroom we just left. His kisses are messing with my mind. I feel my shirt slip over my head, his lips are all over me, and my eyes fall closed. Then the back of my knees collide with the bed frame and he lowers me onto the mattress.

"I won't mate with you, not until you are completely and uncontested mine. But, I can make you forget... Do you want to forget, Katniss?"  
It's funny he asks that, because with the way he's caressing and kissing me, I can't even remember my own name. I nod either way, and I have no idea how, but soon, I'm completely naked on the bed again, writhing out of control, his head between my thighs once more. His tongue swirls through my folds and my hands pull on his hair. His fingers join the intense mess his tongue has created in my lower region and I'm suddenly screaming his name loudly. I start to convulse violently as a new orgasm hits me.

Still panting, I plea, "Can I touch you now? I really want to touch you, and see you... I've never seen a man like that before, and I _really_ want to see you..."

"That's not a very good idea sweetie."

"Come on, Peeta... Just let me see you" I say unzipping his pants.

"Katniss..." His voice is reluctant and shaky.

My hand slips inside his underclothes and wraps around his hardness. He tries to make me stop, but I pout at him, begging to let me take care of him. I kiss his bare chest as I pump him clumsily, raking the nails of my other hand through his skull.

"Tell me you don't want to feel good... You can show me what you like, I'll be better than a conquest... Just let me touch you, maybe I'll even use my mout..." I don't get to finish the thought, when, with his inhuman speed, he flips me over so I'm on my hands and knees, facing away from him. He presses his hardness to my backside and with a roughness he's never treated me before, pushes my torso down until my cheek dips into the mattress. He then lowers his mouth to my ear and growls menacingly while grinding his semi-clothed erection on my bare womanhood.

"I told you. Not. Yet." He grunts as he digs one set of fingers on my hip, I can feel the heel of his other hand on my shoulder, keeping it flushed against the bed, as he keeps humping my rear like a dog.

My face lies on the side where I can see the hand pinning my shoulder down. I'm mesmerized by the way his fingers have retracted flexing at the knuckles inward, his palm flat. Stupidly I smile, because I can see Ally's paw in the gesture... ' _I'm out of my mind, I'm still not convinced he is what he claims to be, yet I think I like being roughed up in lust by a man wolf...'_ His voice cuts through my overwhelmed brain, and I catch the darkness in his voice as he speaks into my ear.

"You need to stop tempting me, Katniss... I'm dangerous, too dangerous to be around you. The rules must be observed! If I take you now, our union will be contested. Your people will call it rape, because you are a minor and can't consent, then Gale won't take you as wife because you have been spoiled. They won't let me have you either. Not to mention that, if the wolf in me comes out during coitus, it could be painful for you. If we do this under the sanctity of marriage, I would be bound to you, tamed by you. We are close, Katniss, so close... Please have patience." He calms his movements and after a moment stops completely.

"Let's not fall into temptation, please, I don't want you just for a single time release," he begs. Flipping me over so I'm on my back, he hovers over me, his hands caressing my face so tenderly, It's hard to reconcile the angry brute that just had me pinned down, dry humping me from behind, with the sweet man that caresses my face so lovingly now. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or scared you. I'm sorry I disgusted you about having lured girls to sleep with me. It's hard to fight my instincts sometimes; I'm a predator and I'm a danger. But, I do love you, from the deepest corners of my soul. If you give me a chance, I will show you how devoted I am to you."

I'm still catching my breath and feel as if I'm emerging from a long underwater stay. My senses are fuzzy and I can't talk from shock. If he was hoping to scared me, he succeeded, but whatever he is trying to so vehemently convey gets lost at the sound of footsteps around the cabin, followed by loud shouts of my name.

"KATNISS! Katniss if you are there let us know!"

"Gale!" I whisper jumping out of bed, rushing to put on my clothes that littered the floor. "What the hell is he doing here? And who is he with?" I say as I pull my pants on in a hurry. I don't have time to wear my undergarments, so I kick them under the bed in my haste to redress.

My hair is a total mess, I only get to chance a peek in the mirror to see that my shirt was thankfully on right. Peeta's already fully clothed. I still don't have my boots on, but he's noticed my frown as I look at my loose hair, he approaches me and tries his best to tie my hair up in a messy bun as I wrestle with my footwear. I feel an intense bout of affection towards him for the devotion he shows for me in such a simple gesture. He takes a step away from me, he smiles admiring his handy work with my hair.

I'm scared they will find him in the cabin. "Wait here," I tell him softly, with a squeeze of his bicep. "I'll go talk to them and try to calm them down. I'll be back for you soon." I kiss his lips quickly, as a promise. He looks at me with concern.

"There are about five men, Katniss," He tells me as his hand cups my cheek tenderly, his eyes hold sadness in them. "All of them have rifles, I can smell the powder..." He gives my a pained smile, and drags his thumb softly against my cheek, "Look, I'll be alright." He holds both my hands and lightly kisses my knuckles. "Go back with them to town. It will only be a few more months, and then we can be together." He says so low.

I know he's lying to me. He kisses me tenderly on the lips and steps away from me. His body start to shake, twist, and contort. Then he falls to the floor on all fours, and I start to panic. I see his muscles ripple under his skin in a very unnatural way as his hair starts to thicken and grow, turning a light, almost white, gray. After a minute or two, the man is gone, leaving the wolf behind. I hadn't realized I had been biting my knuckles this whole time, nor that my face is stained with tears.

I look into the animal's eyes and, at last, I can see the man I love reflected in the lupine eyes, clear as day. "Peeta?" I gasp, dropping to my knees. He comes to me, licking my face with affection. _Of course it's him, it's always been him, he's tried telling me all this time'._ I finally understand, ' _Ally doesn't mind the green coat, because he made it for me, because, Peeta and my Ally, are one and the same!'._ I hug him tightly to me and sob. "It really is you! You are a wolf... _My_ wolf."

He makes a whimpering sound of assent, then the room is full of hunters, all of their guns trained on Peeta. "No!" I cry out. I shove him behind my back opening my arms wide, protecting him with my body. "Please don't. Leave him alone... He's harmless, he's done nothing."

"He's a wolf, Katniss. Get up and let us deal with it." Gale tells me with a look of contempt I've never seen on his face.

"No... You already hurt him Gale! Let him go. Please..." I beg him.

"Move out of the way, you stupid girl, unless you want to share the monster's fate!" A bitter older man, with a foul temper, known as Brutus barks at me. He's pointing the barrel of his gun directly at my heart and I can feel Peeta growl lowly, menacingly, behind me. I pray he stays quiet.

Gale snaps out of anger, and tries to intervene, "Let's not get carried away here. We just came for the beast, she's got nothing to do with this, Brutus. Lower your weapon, we don't kill our own kind!" He sounds nervous, and tries to stand between us, but the man won't back down. I begin shaking.

"Boy, stop deluding yourself! Maybe she deserves to join him after all, maybe she's his latest... Or should I say ' _last_ ' conquest?" He snarls at us and then an awful, cruel, rotten-tooth smile appears in his face, "In my book, any girl that lies with dogs should die like one." His finger presses the trigger and I'm thrown backwards. Before I even reach the floor, all hell breaks loose.

"Nooooo!" I hear Gale's scream, at the very same time that wolf-Peeta leaps over my shoulder. I know he has found his target when I hear the loud thunk of a head hitting the hardwood floor and the noises of a rabid canine attack.

I hear yells of pain, then the shouts of the others full the room. Then comes the sound of shots being fire join the cacophony of noises, and the smell of sulfate and singed hair permeates the air, burning my nostrils. My arm hurts like hell, but I manage to sit up finding that   I'm bleeding profusely. ' _The bastard really shot me, after all'_ , I think half angry, half amused. But then I notice the silence. I'm alone in this room. "Peeta!" I scream.

Despite my painful wound, I try to stand, but it's difficult seeing as I'm trying do it without hands. One is incapacitated, while the other is trying to staunch the blood flowing from my arm. The riffle ammo only grazed me, thank heavens, but the resulting wound hurts all the same. Then I shuffle forward and see the supine body of Brutus on the floor a few paces away from me, his neck is split open, his blood spilled all over the floor, somehow it's not mingling with mine, which is a weird relief. Although I want to, I can't seem to be able to scream at the gruesome sight before me. The shock of seeing Peeta's savage retaliatory attack has left me mute.

I have to find Peeta. He killed a man! He did it defending me, but he still killed a man, in front of witnesses. I need to find him and make sure he's not dead as well. I follow the bloody trail that no doubt is his, then I hear the shouts of the men  coming from a shed a few yards away from the main house. Grandfather used to stay there sometimes, I'm not sure why, but he would go there and lock himself in until Grandmother would come get him. I reach the shed and see the men have my wolf cornered.

I throw myself at Gale without hesitation. "No, please no! Gale, please..." I'm sobbing and pulling his muscular arm. "He was just defending me. That jackass Brutus shot me, he was going to kill me! You have to let him go Gale, please... I'll do anything... I'll do whatever you want, I'll give up the cabin and any plans I had for it. I'll marry you the very day I turn eighteen... Just let him go, please!" He finally turns to look at me. Hardness and anger reflected in his face.

Peeta whimpers and wails, sitting in a pool of blood. I know he got shot, and for the looks of it, barely made it out alive, his blue eyes reflect pain, both physical and emotional; it breaks my heart. "I'm sorry." I mouth at him, and he drops his gaze to the ground. 

"Fine!" Gale snaps. "He won't get far with that many injuries anyway." Gale fixes me with a hard stare, "Now you listen to me, Katniss, I'm going to let this murderous beast go, and trust you didn't let him trick you into anything perverted. He did only attacked after you were injured, but this wont be forgotten that easily! You understand?" he spats, his gray eyes are still full of contempt, ' _How could I ever believe that a person that can look at me with such disgust, could ever love me?'_

"If you want this animal to be let free, you are to never see him again, wolf or man. In the unlikely event that he survives his wouds, If I ever find out you've met again, I will hunt him down a finish the job, clear?" Gale says harshly.

"Crystal..." I say flatly. There are tears streaming down my face, but my voice is lifeless. 

Gale continues his list of demands, I don't really care, at this point I will agree to anything, as long as Peeta is safe. "You are to never set foot in this cabin ever again. You will go home, finish school, prepare to be wed me in a few months, and no more hunting in the woods! Understood?" His eyes are hard and icy. I wipe my nose and cheeks, nodding. I'd rather know that Peeta's alive and heartbroken with the possibility of a future, than dead and rotting in this shed, gone to where I could never follow him.

"I will do everything you say, Gale... Just let me see him off." I whisper in a monotone. I don't wait for his answer, I just pull Peeta by the scruff. "Come boy... It's time to set you free." I say to him gently. The men around me just lower their weapons and part, making me a tunnel to pass through.

  
Once outside the shed, I kneel in front of Peeta. He has a gaping hole on his hind leg and is limping something fierce. His snout is covered in gore I surmise is Brutus blood. I try not to think about it, or I'll risk puking all over myself, and I have already dried blood marring my clothes, I don't need to feel any more gross.

"Peeta... You need to run now," my voice falters, and cracks. "I can't guarantee they won't follow you into the forest, but I want you to live. I want you to heal. There are still supplies in the cabin. When we are gone, go back and help yourself to any of it." I tell him with tears trailing down my face. He licks them away best he can.

I bury my fingers in his coat, "I now understand that nonsense Prim calls _the sacrifices of love,_ " I roll my eyes and give him a watery smile, that he responds as a snorting noise that I associate with him only, he stares a me expectantly, so I elaborate "It's preferable to see the one you love, go, it's ok if you become the ephemeral ocean foam by setting your beloved free, because there is a small chance that someday, you'll become the very air that person breaths."

I'm crying so hard, I can't make out his beautiful blue eyes anymore, which is a shame and heartbreaking in and of itself. He gives a soft whimper, maybe he's crying too? "I love you, Peeta Mellark..." I whisper into his neck as I hug him. "I choose your life over mine." I bury my face in his thick coat and let the sobs shake my body against his, just for a moment. Then I gingerly stand  up, separating from him, and look him seriously, "Now... Go." I breath out. He doesn't want to, but the men are standing a mere two yards away, watching us like hawks ready to strike, I hear the restless shift  of their rifles, it's time for Peeta to put some distance between himself and this hunters, and he knows it.

He nuzzles my hand one last time, and then he runs. I fall on my knees, unable to keep straight on my feet, my chest burns, my lungs struggle to fill up with air, the pain in my heart is unbearable for just a second, and then nothingness burst inside of me numbing me. I clutch my arm where the blood finally stop seeping through the sleeve of my flannel shirt. I startle when a heavy hand falls on my shoulder.

"Wolves are not to be trusted, Catnip. It's insane to think that you can domesticate one. They're wild beasts and murderers," says Gale approaching me like I'm a wounded animal. I guess, in a way I am. I lost Grandmother to old age, and now I lost both the only friend I had with whom I could be myself, and the man I'm irrevocably in love with, all in less than two days. The pain I felt was just too great for me to process. This reality is worse than any horror story ever told.

I stay in a heap on the hard frozen ground watching Peeta limp his way into the thicket of trees. His bushy tail is between his legs and he turns to watch me every few steps. He wasn't wrong. Peeta said somebody's heart would be broken and I feel bad for him. I wonder what a broken heart feels like, I know his is. Me on the other hand, I can't seem to feel anything at all. I realized then I no longer have a heart... Peeta just took off with it.

"Whatever Gale..." I tell him flatly. "He's out of my life, no one is getting harmed by the big bad wolf anymore," my sarcasm can't be hidden behind the rawness in my throat. I'm ready to go home and curl next to Prim if possible, for the rest of my life, but, tonight, I'll have her read aloud her ridiculous love stories until I fall asleep.

I can't see my wolf anymore, but I hear his howl in the distance.  Mournful and full of despair. I'm not sure I envy him much having a heart. It's better to be a living dead.

In time, we all go back to town. The death of Brutus is taken with mixed reactions. Some people lament his passing calling him misunderstood, others condemn his actions towards me, still people look at me as if I'm contaminated. As it turns out, Brutus' fiancée had been lured by a wolf years ago, she had become pregnant as a result of the affair, and he grew to hate wolves and women alike ever since. In reality, he was nasty to everyone in town. Maybe that was the reason the other three men in the hunting party agreed, and even went on to declare, that _Ally_ , as Gale has taken to call him, only attacked after Brutus had shot me.

For a blissful moment, I allowed myself to hope the townspeople could change their views on werewolves. But whatever brief sympathy, Peeta's 'heroic' act had gained him from my fellow villagers, dissolved instantaneously when Brutus' mangled remains were recovered from my cabin in the woods. The attack had been vicious, there was little to no face left on the man, his throat had been literally ripped out. It didn't matter that Brutus had shot, point blank, an unarmed 17 year old girl, pleading for mercy on her knees. After the good people of my town saw the damage a wolf fangs could cause on human flesh, their fears all but spur them into a revenge frenzy; hunting parties sprung up everywhere, it didn't matter if they got a wolf in particular, they were all no good monsters, and fair game now.  

Then the accusing stares begun, the marrying age girls flocked towards Gale, to console him from the pain my betrayal might've caused him... I felt like a pariah for a few days, until the town elders decided that to dispel any suspicion, I had to be given a virginity exam, which was embarrassing and humiliating to say the least. My mother was not allowed to perform it, so they called in the renown Doctor Aurelius from Capitol City, for me to be checked by an impartial physician.

To add insult to injury, the results of the test were tacked to the walls of Town Hall for every nosy ninny and gossip to go peruse. Most old ladies patted me in the shoulder and told me how they had never doubted I had fought against the evil wolf's seduction, they assured me, they had never doubted I was one of the good girls! "An exemplary Girl!" I simply stared them in the eye. If I had gotten my way, I'd be a girl with a ruined reputation that belong to wolf I could not openly love, and I doubt I would care what they thought even then.

In the aftermath of the ordeal, Mother finally confessed to the townsfolk, she had never told me and Prim the truth about her past, nor had she ever talked to us about the existence of werewolves, or about our heritage for that matter. Everyone in the village was satisfied with her explanation, but I felt betrayed.

When it was my turn to be interrogated by the Town officials, I, of course, denied any knowledge of Ally being a man. It wasn't a lie per say, I only found out he was a werewolf the day he was almost killed before my very eyes. However, I did talk about the kind stranger I met in the road almost year and a half earlier. I didn't mention meeting him on a previously arranged occasion, nor that I loved him more than my own life.

In the end, I avoided telling them his name feigning ignorance about that as well. I would say anything to protect him from my village's wrath... only Prim was worthy of knowing his name. Only my sister was privy of the real story behind my relationship with Peeta, but even she only knew partial truths.

True to my word, I honored my agreement with Gale, who's now officially my fiance. As I promised him that day, I give up the woods altogether and don't go hunting anymore. It's for the best, because I know Peeta is still out there on the edge of town, patrolling the borders of the forest. I've heard him howl a handful of times, I recognize his howls like a woman recognizes her lover's voice calling to her in the dead of night. I won't go to him, no matter how much I want to.

I've decided to plunge the hypothetical dagger into my heart and become sea foam, and disappear into air. All I have left to look forward to, is being ignored and forgotten by all, except for the one that loves me enough to give me up. I would float in the winds to him, so he could breathe me in. ' _I so greedily wish to be the oxygen filling up his lungs, then I'll be hidden inside his being where no one could take me away from his all encompassing presence_ '.

Autumn gives way to the bitterest winter in memory. Nothing grows, everything is frozen, and I have the first fitting for my wedding gown. I cry bitterly the whole time. Mr. Cinna, the tailor, has to take the dress in around the waist after every fitting onward. I've lost so much weight since he took my measurements for the first time, and I don't seem to stop wasting away apathetically.

The second time he brings up the issue, my mother laughs nervously and blames it on bridal jitters and nerves. Deep in her eyes I can see she knows exactly what the cause of my lost weight is. Mr. Cinna's kind brown eyes simply study my face as my own downcast eyes lose all shine. ' _He's not stupid Mother_ ', I wish I could scream at her. He knows as well as she does why I'm in this condition, for I see the same sadness in his eyes! Maybe he lost a lover same as I did, but I will never know, I can't bring myself to intrude in his personal life and ask such a painful question.

_**That night, in my nightmare, I'm dressed in the silk bridal gown, but it's torn and muddy. The long sleeves keep getting on thorns and branches as I run through the woods. The pack of wolves draws closer and closer until it overcomes me with hot breath and dripping fangs and I scream myself awake.** _

Mother sits next to me in bed when I wake up screaming, I lay my head on her lap and cry. I am so tired of being sad that I forget how annoyed and betrayed I feel at my own mother for hiding precious information that would somehow prepared me for this mess. I allow myself a reprieve, I accept her caress and the solace only a loving parent can give. Prim curls into my body next to me and rubs my arms soothingly. It saddens me that she has to see me this way, but I can't help my grief and I let it swallow me whole as I break down in the worst way possible. It's funny how my little duck is the consoling sibling now, she's strong while I'm weak.

"You don't have to marry Gale if you don't want to," my sister sniffles into my shoulder, "It'll be alright. You'll be alright. You can be like Ms. Trinket and remain single for the rest of your life." She offers quietly, tightening her slim arms around me.

"No Little Duck. I can't stay single, I gave my word to Gale. I will marry him because he allowed Ally to run and live. He held up his end of the bargain, I need to honor mine if I want to keep Ally alive." I say with tears streaming down my cheeks. Mother who is combing her fingers through my hair silently sighs, wiping her nose quietly. "You were right about that stupid Little Mermaid story, Little Duck..." I say choking on my own words.

"How so?" She asks peering up at me when I twist my torso on my mother's lap to see Prim's pretty face. She's thirteen now and has stopped braiding her hair in two braids, instead favoring her long, blonde, straight hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes still shine with wonder and imagination, no matter how old she is. I love that she is still my Little Duck, because in the middle of my horror story I need something that is pure and innocent. So I give a sad, watery smile, and explain,

"The Mermaid had no choice. She couldn't bear to see her Prince die, he was the love of her life, it didn't matter how heartbroken she was, she couldn't take his life to save her own, so she gave up everything, so he could be spared and live a happier life, even when it meant she was to disappear into nothingness." Prim's eyes are shiny with tears, but she won't look away, she holds my gaze giving me a chance to finish my analysis of this tragedy I call my love life. "If you love something or someone, you can never do things selfishly, that's not how the heart works. It makes you mushy and all warm inside, and then viciously tears you apart when things don't work out." I stop for a moment, lost in thought. Quietly I say into the room "I will marry Gale as my own sacrifice of love, so my Ally can live a happier life..."

"He won't sweetie!" Mother's voice us cutting and raspy, harsher than I've ever heard it before. Both Prim and I wipe our eyes, looking up to see her blue, tired ones. She rubs her forehead and returns our gaze with a pained expression that marrs her once beautiful features. "Katniss, if a werewolf chooses you as partner, if he falls in love with you, he can't just simply fall out of love with you." She tenderly slides me off of her lap and stands to pace the room, looking for the words to finally share all her knowledge on the subject. I should be angry she deprived me from this information, but I eagerly watch her every move because I truly want to know about werewolves and what makes them tick.

"No one knows exactly how it happens, or why it is a lifelong commitment for them; but once a werewolf has chosen a mate, it's for life. Chances are your wolf will never recover from his broken heart, and depending on his personality, he might not live very long. Hopefully, your wolf is not self destructive, and will manage to not fall into despair over losing you." The slight wrinkles of age around my mother's eyes and mouth look more pronounced now.

Our mother looks exhausted. Prim and I sit up and huddle together on the edge of the bed. We know it is hard for her to finally speak about what she knows and it's important for us to listen closely. She sighs deeply. "My Father was a werewolf." She finally allows. Both Prim and I gasp almost in unison at her confession. There is a minute of silence in which me we share a look of surprise and concern before returning our full attention to our mother.

"He was a dedicated father and loving husband. He treated my mother and me like we were the most important people in the world. He used to call my mother his Queen, and I, his little Princess." She pauses to inhale a deep breath of air. "As wolves go, he was one of the tame ones. There have always been infamous wolves around... For example: Snow, who would devour children regardless of gender or age. They say he averaged 23 children per year, until he was finally killed by villagers of a nearby town. He had attacked a 16 year old boy too close to his own family's bakery. The kid lived, but I'm not sure what happened to him. He was never heard of again."

This piece of information strikes me as familiar... ' _Could it be? Is this Peeta's story?'_ But, Mother keeps on talking, so I tuck the thoughts  aside for now. I need to know about my legacy. My mother is holding her arms around her middle, she keeps pacing.

"Father was a good man, but he was a slave to his curse. Every full moon he would go into the shed behind that cabin in the woods. He built that cabin, with his own two hands for Mother and me." She allows herself a small sad smile, "He would spend the next three days locked up in the shed, we were never to come out of the house during those days. When he would emerge, he would be starved, weak, and very tired. I can still hear his terrifying howls in my nightmares. He was always worried he would not be able to recognize us as his family and harm us."

Mother stops her pacing and glances at us briefly, picking up her story where she left it. "When I turned sixteen, he arranged for me to come live in town with the humans. I was allowed to go back to see my mother every so often, and my mother was allowed to come see me every once in a while. This small concession was possible since Father was considered a conscious wolf." She chuckles mirthlessly and shakes her head as if she couldn’t decide how to react to her own words. She sits down on a straight back chair, and starts crying silently. She braces her slender arms on her knees, and after a moment, wipes her face with her apron.

"On my seventeeth birthday, all he wanted to do was, bring me a token, a gift." She smiled sadly. "He thought it would be safe to come during the day to the edge of the woods and meet me there. He gave me my red hooded cape then." She motions a hand gesture, "You see, he chose a smell that would blend with the forest, but that wouldn't bother him when he smelt it, or mask my individual scent from him... Much like that green coat of yours, I suppose." She gestures blindly at the green pea-coat hanging on a peg behind my bedroom door and gives me a look that I can't hold.

My eyes just fix themselves on the knot of fingers my hand forms with Prim's. _'So she knows about my green coat, of course she knows! it has to be clear by now where I get the coat from_ ', I reason scowling slightly, ' _This means she probably knows I actually saw Peeta more than the one time out in the woods',_ the tought makes me queasy, a second later she affirms my suspicions. "Your wolf chose a fragrance he could identify as yours, didn't he? Something that would keep you invisible to others, but not him," She states more than asks. I nod slightly, almost in shame still avoiding her eyes, but I tell her the truth,

"He could find me even wearing the red cloak, though. The smell of roses made him sick, but he always found me with it on." This revelation visibly bothers Mother.

"How could that be? You were supposed to be virtually invisible while wearing it!" She exclaims.

"I'm not sure... and he wasn't either. But, he said my scent was discernible to him under the roses. And when I removed the hood, he knew exactly where I was. He said that he had followed me all day that day, but he never intended to... Kill me, or... _Lure_ me to his burrow. He-He said, he was a goner since the moment he heard me sing on the path. He shadowed me in his wolf form evety time I went into the woods... He was bent on protecting me... Always." Mother is frowning, she doesn't understand how any of this can be, but maybe he's just special enough, different enough? I need to know. "He's more a shapeshifter, than a full blown werewolf. Could that have made a difference? He didn't get bitten, just scratched to shreds"

Mother seems to understand something finally, and the furrow in her brow relaxes just so. "Could it be that he's the Mellark boy? Snow's last victim?" She says surprised. Her face takes a comletely different expression, a half smile paints her lips, "You were almost six years old, when we met the Mellarks. You may not remember, but we traveled to his town to trade goods between villages." This rings true, towns would do that from time to time, and Father would often volunteer to go on trading trips, I remember going with him and mother in a few of those trips.

"The boy," Mother continues with that sweet smile in her face, "Was a tween then, and could not stop looking at you while you sang the Valley Song with your father... He told his father that if you weren't such a runt, and if you were closer to his age, he would ask you to marry him, so you sing him to sleep each night..." Mother giggles, "You piped up saying, that you would probably say yes, if he promised to bake you cookies everyday. Then, you added that a boy with such nice blue eyes couldn't be half bad. We all laughed at the innocence of the two of you..." She finally finds my eyes, the smile is still there, but it's so sad and regretful. "I guess, neither of you, ever grew out of the initial infatuation" 

I'm speechless. This can't be real. But Mother is looking at me quizzically and I couldn't miss the wistfulness that talking about the past brought her, I doubt she would just make that stuff up! which means that a story featuring my father, couldn't be fake. my thoughts turn bitter, ' _Well, with my rotten luck, this ought to be right! My horror story, is more like a tragic poem, then... The odds were never in our favor'._

"That's not-- Possible-- He would've remembered that, he would've remembered _me_!" I say to the verge of tears, almost to myself.

"Oh, this is so romantic!" Prim swoons, which is irritating.

"No, is not!" I snap at her, but immediately apologize. I shouldn't take my anger out on the only person that has shown support for my relationship with Peeta, no matter how misguided she's been about it. "It isn't romantic Prim... it's terrible." I whine.

"Oh darling, Prim is right... You don't have to marry Gale. You can chose to go back to the woods... Find your 'Boy with the..."

"Bread!" I finish the sentence cutting mother off. I slap my hand to my mouth, it all comes back to me now. I used to call him that when we returned home. He had given me a loaf of raisin and nuts bread as a greeting when we first arrived to his village. It was some kind of tradition between the townships, an offering that signified friendship and brotherhood.

I remember being fascinated by how warm the bread was to the touch, the crust was slightly burnt, and he had proudly said he made it himself for the occasion. His father, a solidly built man with strong arms and hands, looked proud as he announced it was his son's very first loaf of bread. I had been impressed by it then, but not as much as I was with the blueness of his eyes. "Peeta is my boy with the bread?" I breathe out softly.

"It was destiny!" Chimes Prim, squeezing my hands tightly. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at her idealization, and clenched her hand back.

"Well, the odds weren't in our favor! I'm still marrying Gale, and that's that," I say firmly. Getting up, I march to the bathroom to wash my face. With all that I have learned today, I'm even more determined to keep Peeta alive. It matters not if I'm not part if his life, as long as he's safe.

 

In the following weeks, Mother keeps sharing about the long kept secrets of our family. It turns out, Grandfather had become saddened when Mother left. He would try to come see her in the woods and people were starting to get uncomfortable with his proximity to a human populated area. Somehow, he escaped his shed one full moon after her 18th birthday. He came to her front door as a wolf and the townsfolk shot him dead right in front of her. It nearly kill Grandmother with grief.

My father was part of the group of hunters that riddled my wolf ancestor with bullets. He felt guilty over causing Mother so much pain and started visiting her, just to check on her well being. He brought her medicinal and edible plants, then he would share with her the game he'd hunt. Soon they became inseparable friends.

Mother said she fell in love with his voice first. He had a sweet singing voice that made all the birds fall silent to listen... Those were Peeta's exact words describing my singing as well. It can't be a coincidence that two people would say they fell in love with someone just by the sound of their voices, so I conclude it must be true. Mother and Father married one good day, with Grandmother's blessing.

"Because she had not been begrudged her marriage with the one she loved, even with him being a wolf, why would she begrudge it to me..." Mother said between sobs as she finished telling me the story. "Sadly, I am not as honorable as your Grandmother was, because I've been so relieved that you were marrying Gale. I didn't stop to think that you didn't love him like I loved your father. I'm sorry Katniss, I'm sorry I didn't prepare you better for this. I'm sorry I couldn't give you away to a wolf, even though you truly love him... I'm sorry you are going through all this hardship." Fresh tears coating her face.

I can't bring myself to empathize with her. I have no heart left to feel sorrow anymore. I know it might be cruel and petty, but I turn my back on her and go to bed without giving her a word of forgiveness. She was selfish, and the cost of her selfishness is not being paid by her, but by me.

Life, goes on.

Seasons changed again, and Spring is now in full swing. I've begrudgingly made peace with my fate and stoically embrace my engagement to Gale. I smile while in public, hanging from his arm; I accept his kisses when he offers them, and act as if my life is exactly all I've ever wanted it to be.

Deep down, Gale knows my heart is missing, he was my best friend at one point, he used to be able to read me like a book and something of that must've remain, because deep down, he knows my smiles are fake and his kisses are tolerated but not craved. I know he knows, I see it in his eyes, but, he says nothing; not even to offer me a kind word of... acknowledgment? I think I would like some acknowledgement if nothing else. I think, If he cared for me as much as he's always professed, at least he should offer that much! But he never talks about the wolf. For Gale, the wolf doesn't exist. However for me, the wolf is everything that's real, it is my loss, my grief, my reality.

Observing tradition, Gale and I acquire a small house with a small picket fence that surrounds a medium size backyard. An apple tree rests in a corner of the yard with a small bench under it. Mother called it, "cozy".

Even before the house was signed over to us, Gale had already divvy up the yard into quarters: a section for planting food, another for planting medicinal herbs, a small chicken coop would take over the next section, and of course, my favorite the last quarter will house  _'a small set of swings for our future children_ ', for he plans to have at least 3 of them. I couldn't be more thrilled... ' _Can you hear the sarcasm in my thoughts?'_ I thought it was loud enough for the cleric handling the transaction for the quaint little house to hear in his own head.

Of course, I personally had close to no say about the topic. I just nodded dutifully and smiled tightly as much as my tired face muscles allowed. Prim, who had the lousy luck to witness the exchange with the rest of our families, cried herself to sleep that night swearing she would never marry. I just sighed and climbed into bed next to her, we slept clutching each other tightly.

In the recess of my tired mind, I thought, ' _Good for you Little Duck, staying single is nothing to be ashamed of... Selling your life away for the sake of an impossible love to survive... well... that is just foolishness!'_ I'd never tell her that, of course; after all, she's only 13 right now. She will grow up one day and find that she has inevitably fallen in love with somebody... I just pray her luck is better than mine in that regard.

Then the day I most feared, finally comes. Today is the anniversary of that fateful day in which I met Peeta on the road to grandmother's house, which also means, my wedding is closing in on me, set for the day after my birthday, in two weeks time. I have no desired to get out of bed, today. All I can think of, is my impending future... I will finish school as a married woman. It's a little unorthodox, even in our little community, but no one opposed it given the circumstances.

It's a little after sundown, when my world is shaken once more.

I am finally out of my bedroom where I had locked myself in for better part of the day. I take a quick shower, disgusted by the state of my hair and the heaviness of my limbs. I drag myself to the kitchen and force myself to do something to occupy my time. I end up doing school work of all things. ' _It's official! I'm pathetic! What self respected 17 year old girl does homework to entertain herself?_ ' I don't get a whole lot of time to marinate in my self pity, before Gale comes barging into my family's cottage with a loud bang of the front door, not even a courtesy knock to announce his presence.

He's clutching something bundled up on a burlap sack to his chest. His appearance startles and confuses me. He's covered in mud and his clothes seem like they got torn up by thorns. Splatters of dried blood pepper his shirt. I knock down the chair I had been sitting in at the kitchen table when I rush to him... frankly, he's scaring me... This isn't like Gale at all! Mother and Prim have now joined us.

"Help him please!" Gale pleads frantically before anyone can do or say anything, "I didn't know what else to do!" He pants heavily, making a beeline all the way to my bedroom. Mother, Prim and I just follow him in a confused haze.

"Gale... What are you doing? What's going on?" I ask him angrily, while he gently lowers his bundle onto my bed. He uncovers whatever is under the sack very slowly, as if to not disturb whatever he's hiding, and when the sack is partially out of the way, I almost faint.

Mother and Prim gasp when they can finally see what's under the harsh material of the bundle, and it's a good thing my mother is right behind me, or I would've toppled over backwards with the force of the surprise.

I can't breathe. I can't speak. I can't even move... There, in my bed, is a badly hurt wolf. His coat is plastered with blood against his thin body. He's not moving much, his breathing is laborious, and what kills me the most, the big, the sweet, blue eyes that I know are hidden behind closed lids only flutter slightly.

He's dying!

 

 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct quote from "Catching Fire", by Suzanne Collins, in Bold/Italics.
> 
> This story was part of the Prompts in Panem Dreamcast week, this chapter specifically, being my entry for Day 7 originally, because this is a polished version on my PiP stories, the chapters grew in length, so I had to split in two, now, this is the interesting part, there will be a brand new segment of story between the two parts of this chapter, it's totally new, and is not part of PiP. On my next update, we will change narration just a little bit, and it will be from a different Character's POV... Hope my little experiment works! I will try finish posting the story before the next round of PiP in October. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment. Or find me in tumblr: alliswell21
> 
> Today's Morale: Temptation can always be fought, resisting temptation is in on itself a Sacrifice of Love, and no love worth having comes without sacrifice!


	4. Huffing and Puffing, Blowing Gale's Straw-House Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of inspiration: Little Red Riding Hood, by C. Perrault. 
> 
> The characters used in this work of fan fictions belong to Suzanne Collins. 
> 
> Special "Thank You"s to Dandelionlass for Betaing this chapter! She did it in less than 3 days which I think is amazing! You rock! 
> 
> Note: Third Person POV.

The warmth of the sun was comfortable. There was a sweet smelling breeze permeating the woods and birds were tweeting all around in cheerful song.

His game bag was already bursting at the seams, but the day was so nice, and the prey so plentiful after such a bitter winter, he wanted to make the most out of his hunt.

Gale Hawthorne was setting a new line of snares near a brook some fifty feet off the path. Although he had never been one to venture too far away from the protection of the road, he felt confident he was safe there with the path within sight.

Nevertheless, he kept getting deeper and deeper into the woods. He knew he was really tempting fate, knew full well there were dangers lying low at every corner, but he was stubborn and a little too confident in his own shooting abilities with both a bow and rifle. One weapon hung across his back, and the other from his shoulder.

Perhaps he really was looking for trouble, because deep in the recesses of his mind he was still seething over how his engagement (and quite possibly his future marriage), had been completely ruined by a damned wolf. His fiancee’s affections were insincere at best, nonexistent more often. So, in his mind, if he happened to cross paths with one of those beasts and was attacked, he couldn’t possibly be held responsible for defending himself and killing the monster.

While he subconsciously worked all this feelings and thoughts, into the intricate traps he was setting, he stepped into a thicket of shrubs and tightly spaced trees. Suddenly, he saw it... A beautiful, majestic buck. By his quick, superficial count, this specimen was at least a nine pointer on his rack! ‘ _Biggest deer anyone has ever shot in town!_ ’ he thought.

Gale started creeping after the unsuspecting buck, taking great care of where he was stepping as to not alert his prey of his presence. The deer simply walked slowly, looking for a place to graze, maneuvering his crown through the trees. Gale, silent as a shadow, took his bow and nocked an arrow. He figured it was the best choice of weapon, he didn't want to call unwanted attention with a loud boom from his rifle right that second. There was no reason to flaunt his presence to any other creatures lurking about the forest,  while he was trying to field dress his kill.

He was about to let his arrow fly, when a gust of wind blew from the opposite direction. The buck must've smelled something that spooked him, because it quickly leaped over one brush, almost knocking Gale to the ground.

"Stupid buck! I'm the one with the deadly weapon trained on you!" Gale yelled angrily at the retreating white tail of the deer. "Aaaargh." He turned on a fit and kicked at a rock nearby, like a petulant child.

"Stupid animal indeed, I must say!" A melodic laugh filled the air after the velvety voice had spoken.

Gale whirled around, bow at the ready, but there, a mere five feet away, in a tiny clearing, sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She wore a gauzy cream color dress, that was as airy as her mane of flowy hair.

The long, straight, blond hair framed eyes bluer than the sky, and lips and cheeks naturally rosy against skin as fair as milk, made her look like one of his sister’s collectible dolls. The coy smile on her pretty face only accentuated her womanly allure. She slowly stood up from the large rock she had been perched on. She walked with such grace, as if she was queen of the woods, which, she probably was, given how comfortable she seemed.

She spoke again, bringing Gale back to his muddled senses. "Some creatures just seem too blinded to the dangers that surrounds them!" She said with another musical laugh. She circled Gale, appraising him from top to bottom.

Gale felt dazed, he wanted to follow her with his gaze, but she kept walking around him and out of his sight. Then, as if it was a playful game of tag, she started to skip, weaving between some close by trees. When she finally stopped, bracing her slender arms between the skinny trunks of two cherry blossoms in bloom, she looked ethereal.

"Are you going to follow me, or what?" She asked him, smiling flirtatiously.

"I don't even know your name!" Gale finally managed to say. "How do you know I'm harmless? I could be a werewolf or something else terrible. You should not be talking to strangers or walking alone in the woods. This place can be very dangerous!" his brow was furrowed as he spoke.

She laughed again, and the sound had him captivated. He stepped in her direction, lowering his bow until his arrow's tip pointed to the ground.

"Oh… Wolves don't scare me dear, but thank you for showing concern for my well being!” She saunter around him keeping a few trees between them. “Did I not give you my name already? How stupid of me!" Giggled the wood princess. "Marjory! My name is Marjory. My father taught me how to handle myself in this woods, and believe me, I have great instincts when it comes to people." She waved a graceful hand towards the forest and smiled sweetly at him, then gave him another appraising sweep of her eyes over his taut body. "I can pick the strongest of men and make them putty in my hands in mere seconds. Maybe it’s you who should be scared of me!" She laughed again. Gale took two more steps in her direction, unblinking. "Now, _you_ , my handsome companion, haven't told me your name!" She said with a pout. "It's only fair!"

"Gale Hawthorne," he said with the confidence of a man of high regard. "I live in the village one mile down from here."

"Mmm... A whole mile away from home?” She purred wistfully. “You should come with me then. We're awfully close to my house, and the sun is already making its descent. Tonight we're having a full moon, you know. You shouldn't be here after dark," Her smile was sweet and blinding. Gale was in a blissful trance. He took a shy step towards the woman, when a voice pulled him out of his dreamlike haze abruptly.

"Then I guess you should let the poor man get on his way, back to his house down the path, wouldn't you say Madge, dear?" Resonated the deep male voice coming from Gale's left. The beautiful woman, Madge, snapped her face in the direction of the voice and her pretty blue eyes filled with anger.

"Peeta," She said flatly, narrowing her eyes scornfully in his direction. "Shouldn't you be howling pathetically at the edge of the forest, or patrolling that empty cabin out west? Let the rest of us be!" She snapped at the man leaning his back on a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"Well, I would, but... This is so embarrassing!" He chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck, his tone apologetic. "You have no idea how awkward I feel about this, Madge, but you can't have him.” The man, Madge had called _Peeta_ , said, pointing at Gale with a careless hand gesture. “And believe me, I'm so very sorry I have to interfere in your dinner plans, but I just can't let you lure him to your den. This particular human needs to go back to his family." He gave the woman a charming smile that she did not return.

"Oh really? And why is that, Peeta dearest?" She asked irritably, the term of endearment tumbling out of her mouth more hateful than loving.

"Well, he's about to get married, you see.” Peeta straighten his posture, his leg, that had been flexed at the knee and propped on the bark of the tree behind him, fell with a thud on the moss covered ground. Madge snorted in contempt.

“Why should I care about the doings of a careless, simpleton that willingly wondered into my territory? The rules are clear! He’s mine!” She hissed.

“Yes! I agree, the man’s choices weren't the brightest and for all intents and purposes you have the right to his blood right now, but I really I'm very invested in this wedding!” Peeta said with a flourished of hands and an earnest prod in his otherwise cheerful voice. He took another step towards the center of the clearing where Gale was still frozen and speechless, watching this two people discussing him as if he was a cut of butcher meat.

Peeta smiled at Madge. “That wedding needs to happen. This person, dumb as his actions may have been, is supposed to go home and protect his wife, keep her safe and happy. I have absolutely no doubt, you will find another prey soon! Your skills have improved so much in the last year, it's amazing! Look at him! He's still under your influence and you haven't even give him a direct command yet!" Said Peeta, feigning awe while pointing at Gale.

In his befuddled mind, Gale had no choice but to agree with the blond male. He really felt like his mind was foggy and heavy, as he listened to the conversation of the two people next to him. Even looking between them without blinking, intently watching the exchange, it still felt like he wasn't even there at all.

Madge had her arms crossed over her chest, trying not to look pleased with herself at Peeta’s praise, but after a moment a sly smile bloomed in her lips and she giggled, "I am very good, aren't I?" A self satisfied grin covered her face then, looking at Gale with something akin to hunger in her pretty blue eyes that shined like little stars. Then she directed her sight at Peeta, with a superior air, "Unlike you!" She jutted her chin out at him, but this only caused him to smile broadly back at her. "You let your last conquest run! You are losing your touch." She said condescendingly. "It must be all those touchy-feelings you still harbor towards humans! I've told you they'll make you weak!"

Peeta laughed merrily and shook his head. The longer Peeta talked to the woman, the clearer Gale's mind became. Somewhere deep within his subconscious, he knew that the stranger was fully aware of what he was doing.

"You are neither right or wrong about that, Madge. I actually let her free, but she was never properly entranced by my words. She kept snapping out of my control from the very beginning. But, you know me, I'm not one to enjoy that sort of thing anyway, so I didn't really tried. She, however, had an enormous effect on me. At times, it felt like I was the one under her spell," He said with a big wistful smile painted on his lips.

"Oh, Peeta, dear... Don't tell me you found her, your mate!" She asked, both mockingly and surprised at the same time.

"I found the woman I love, yes. That doesn't make her my mate." He said, his smile was smaller then, soft as if he was reminiscing of some far away memory. "Anyway. Back to the issue at hand,” he said with a cleansing shake of his head, “this human, as much as it pains me to make this declaration, is sadly, out of bounds." Peeta said almost curtly.

"Out of bounds? He's in my territory! He's mine!" She growled.

"Madge, I would love to stay here and argue about it until I've convinced you, but sunset is upon us. I need to rush him back to his village." He said firmly.

"The hell you will!" Spat Madge, red in the face with anger.

"Please, Madge. I'm not looking to start a feud. I already had to fight Cato over my intended mate once. I really don't want to start an incident with you as well, so please let me take him home," Peeta tried to reason. “I promise, I'll let you hunt on my grounds for a month, if you just let me take him back to his village!" He bargained with a pleading edge to his voice.

Even Gale in his half asleep conscious could hear it, something about it spoke to him; it made him stir and shake his heavy limbs, slowly breaking him free of his dream-like state.

"I don't think so, Mellark! This human is mine and I will have him tonight! Now, I need you to get away from here, so I can get a good fuck out him before he becomes supper!" She snarled.

"I can't do that, Madge. I'll even take his place in your bed if that’ll help anything. Just... Please, let him go." Peeta was flat out begging then.

The blond man, as fair and pleasing to the eyes as the woman, was stocky as she was lithe, both almost unnaturally calm in their demeanor, yet, the male was decidedly less aggressive. He came to stand between Gale and Madge.

Gale had finally snapped out of it enough to get an inkling of what was happening. Peeta, the man, was trying to save him from a she-wolf. He was offering himself up in his place to do so, what troubled Gale about it, was that he didn't know who this stranger was or what was in it for him.

The longer they stood there listening, the more Gale realized; Peeta was one of Marjory's kind, a wolf. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this current predicament alive with two wolves bargaining over him as if he was some kind of spoils. He slowly tried to flex his fingers, realizing his bow and forgotten arrow were still clutched in his fist. He started to lift his hand to aim at the beautiful woman, but he was lethargic in his movements and stepped back on a twig. The snapping sound made both wolves aware of the man behind them.

"Oh, great! Look what you did! Now he's out of his trance!" The She-wolf growled and leaped out of her trees. she went straight for Gale, or at least tried to. Peeta slammed sideways against her, making her stumble and fall to the ground, their movements too fast for normal people. They didn't seem to get hurt easily either, as she quickly got up and pushed him against a tree that made a groaning sound under his weight.

"Get away from him! I told you, you can't have him!" The man grunted with the effort of pushing the woman away from himself.

"He's my prize! I found him in my territory, he's mine!" She shrieked returning her attention to Gale, ready to pounce on him again.

"No…” Peeta gritted between clenched teeth, as he restraint the feral beast that once was Madge, queen of poise. “He belongs in town, with his fiancée!" He locked both his arms around the woman's waist, picking her up off the ground as she kicked and screamed in fury.

Peeta finally found Gale's perplexed eyes and yelled at him, "You better run, pal! Madge here is the fastest, and strongest, especially in her heat months.” He chuckled mirthlessly. “I'm not sure how long I'll be able to restrain her." He warned.

Gale only looked at woman thrashing in her male counterpart’s arms while she screamed bloody murder incoherently. To his horror, he saw it happen then. The last rays of sun got swallowed up by the earth and in the distance the full moon was slowly peeking behind some clouds. All three of them looked up to the sky, the two men with different degrees of fear as the woman cackled loudly.

"You are both mine now!" She shouted with glee.

Gale couldn't take his horror struck eyes from the grotesque transformation going on in front of him: the once beautiful Marjory... _Madge_ , or whatever her name was, was growing hair all over her curvy body. Fangs sprouted from her mouth, showing a grisly grin, and her face and body contorted horrendously in the man's arms. Briefly, Gale wondere, ‘ _How come the man is not transforming in the same manner?’._

"Gale! What are you still doing here? Run!" Yelled the man, his blue eyes gigantic with a mix of fear and annoyance. "Run, man, run!" He screamed again as the monster in his arms finally jerked forward and he lost his grasp on it completely.

Gale only took a quarter of a second to watch Peeta swivel his body before releasing the beast completely, chucking the wolf's body into a tree violently. Gale heard the animal yelp as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He vaguely felt a tinge of guilt, as he ran for his life, leaving the other man behind to deal with the wolf. He faintly wondered again, ‘ _How did the man, who was clearly a werewolf, managed to stay human right under the full moon?’_ , but he would ponder that further at a later time. Now he was gunning for the path at top speed.

A fear inducing howl came from his side, so loud he shrieked like a small girl and jumped sideways on instinct. He was merely ten feet away from the path when he tried to extend his strides, which, of course, he quickly realized was actually more energy consuming and didn't take him all that farther ahead.

Out of the corner of his gray, hunter’s eye he made out the figure of the wolf running next to him, a family of trees standing between them, a separation of sorts. He felt the hot, humid breath of the animal as he passed. Gale dared look at it, and saw eyes filled with malice. Suddenly, he remembered the loaded bow in his hand. He lifted it up, but couldn't aim in all this motion. Stupidly, he started to reduce his speed, then out of nowhere, Peeta came rushing from his other side.

"Don't stop, you idiot! There are more coming our way!" Peeta yelled with a huff. Gale looked back at the wolf on his other side. Peeta was most certainly watching the wolf as well, while they ran.

Peeta passed him by a body length, then he saw it all happen as in slow motion: the wolf sprang forward when the trees cleared and so did Peeta.

He and the wolf both collided in mid air, and right before Gale’s already uncomprehending eyes, Peeta had started his leap on hind wolf legs that sprouted from a human torso and crashed to the ground fully transformed as a wolf.  
And not just any wolf, but one he recognized immediately... Ally!

"Holy shit!" Gale yelped, not stopping. He could hear scuffing, growling, and grunting behind him as he ran, trying to put the most distance between himself and the dog fight. Finally, he set foot on the gravel path, thanking his stars he was back on it. Not that wolves were banned from the path, but it was a direct violation of the rules to chase a person that meandered on it. Then again, he had meandered on a wolf territory, so he had as well as gave Madge reason to chase him and possibly eat him.

The human body is a flawed hinderance of the species when it comes to survival, it's not built to match any other animal's endurance, speed, or strength, in fact it's really lacking on those areas, unless you have conning or a weapon on your side, an animal can overpower a human easily if prompted.

Gale wasn't immune to the flaws. As he sprinted on top-toes, he felt a piercing pain burn through his body, originating from his side and ending in his lungs, it felt like his internal organs were being clenched with the effort to breathe and run at the same time. His ribs felt like they were on fire and he had a difficult time sucking in air. He couldn’t prevent the loss of momentum as his chest heaved in search for oxygen. Even his kidneys hurt at that point. The unbearable truth was, he couldn’t run any faster.

He couldn’t run any longer, period.

The wolves were still engaged in their struggle just out of sight, so Gale decided to try and catch his breath. He almost had to pay dearly for it, however, when another heavy body thudded alongside him. Gale looked in the direction of the noise and, sure enough, another wolf, bigger and darker than the Madge, was stalking him slowly.

This time he had no problem aiming. Gale shot his arrow and hit his target square in the chest. The yelp and whining he heard told him the beast was not mortally wounded, but it was out of commision for the time being.

Gale decided breathing was underrated, especially if you’re about to become fodder, so he ran. After a while he heard heavy panting behind him. He let his head turn back as far as it would go without snapping and breaking, and saw a wolf gaining on him. He reached his hand to grab a fresh arrow, nocked it in place, and tried running backwards to take aim at the animal. His attempt was clumsy at best and the wolf dodged the arrow easily. Unfortunately, Gale lost a big deal of speed with this stunt.

He tried for another arrow, but then his stalker was tackled to the ground by another wolf. This gave Gale a chance to turn around once more and run like the wind.

He heard yelping a moment later, and again, the noise of heavy painting reached his ears. When he finally turned around to see what was after him now, instead of a four legged animal, Gale saw a man that was almost at par with him.

"Come on Gale, you are _literally_ not out of the woods by any means, and there are at least two more of my kind patrolling this stretch." Peeta tossed at Gale worriedly. "You will be safe once we get to the boundaries of your town. We never go into populated areas." The urgency in his voice was all but terrifying as he physically push Gale forward.

"How in the hell do you keep doing that?" Gale finally panted out, a disbelieving look in his stormy gray eyes.

"Doing what?" Asked Peeta trying to keep his watch around the increasingly darker woods. He didn’t sound as winded as Gale by any stretch, and Gale felt annoyance at that. Strength, endurance, and stamina, yet another thing this wolf was better at than him!

"Changing back and forth!” Said Gale between broken breaths, as he ran as fast as he could. The irritation was palpable in his voice. “Werewolves can't do that, I'm certain of that much!"

"I'm special!" The blond man said with a wink and a smirk, and left it at that. They had only gone a little over ten feet when Peeta growled and stretched his neck with a snap from side to side. "They're here! Whatever you do Gale... shoot fast." Then, as if an afterthought, he said pointing at the bow, "Arrows won't kill any of us unless directed at the heart or head. They undoubtedly will slow us down, but will not kill us. I'm not one to advocate killing anyone, either my kind or humans, but desperate measures are needed at the moment. The rifle will be more effective if you want to be deadly. You are about halfway to the point where you'll be safe. Keep running, don't look back. I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Gale saw him slow down and fall behind. He stopped and turned to look at Peeta, anger fueling his actions, he didn't want to owe this wolf any debts. He saw him kill Brutus in one swoop for God's sake, he was dangerous! Although, in all honesty, those were desperate times. Ally was protecting Katniss. Still, you could not count on werewolves being honest.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so invested in saving me? Are you just trying to get me to lower my guard so you can kill me yourself?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? No!" Retorted Peeta, animosity looming in his gaze. "I already told you I don't advocate killings, I dislike violence wholeheartedly! Plus, I don't eat humans... That's just gross!" He said sticking his tongue out in a gagging gesture.

"You killed Brutus no problem!" Gale countered raising his bow.

"He shot her!" Peeta screamed in anger and gave Gale a terrifying look. "I swore I would protect her, and the son of a bitch shot her! What was I supposed to do?" He was seething.

The two men stood there momentarily staring at each other, trying to catch their breaths. "Look, we have two more wolves upon us. Madge is really mad at me right now and will probably go for a kill," Peeta said, regaining his composure more quickly than Gale. “You need to go! I can't let you die. You have to go back to her." His eyes, although hooded in aggravation, were pleading and if Gale was not mistaken, even filling up with tears.

Peeta continued, "You have to go marry her and take care of her. It’s your job now to make her happy. I won't be doing any of that; the possibility of me being the one, died in that cabin along with that bastard, Brutus. But you will have the chance to give her a home and happy life. You have to get out of here in one piece! I swore I would protect her and protecting you is part of that, it's the only way I can procure a safe future for her." His eyes held sadness and sincerity, but no pity. "Please, Gale. Run!" He said quietly, just as a new howl enveloped them both.

Gale saw the man turn to face the howls and run in the direction of the fray. A minute later he transformed back into his animal shape as his body traveled through the air when he lept in the shadows forming in the woods. His transformation wasn't as gruesome as the one of the woman, Madge, had been, but it was still shocking.

Gale took off running at the first sound of colliding bodies, chomping teeth, and whimpering. He maneuvered his bow behind his back and slipped his arm through it to hang around his shoulder. In the same motion, he pulled his gun up front, readying it for shooting at the first sight of fur. There was still a very soft light emanating from the few tendrils of sun glare leaking over the horizon. The glare was pale and weak on the sky, it made the low clouds look purple and dark pink, soon everything would turn dark and unforgiving. He needed to reach his protected zone, although he wasn't exactly sure what the boundaries were, all he knew was that Peeta had mentioned he was halfway there.

The wolves were very close, hot on his trail. He could hear the scuffles breaking here and there. Finally, one of them broke out of the foliage and launched itself at him. His finger was ready at the trigger of his rifle, so he fired, getting the beast’s leg, almost ripping it off completely. Blood spattered all over him and he gave a surprised little yell, ducked his head, and took off running again.

In front of him there was a family of willow trees, unusually taller than regular willows. This, for some reason, had never been a topic of question for anyone that had ever crossed the confines of the town into the woods, but now Gale could clearly see it.

The tree branches formed some kind of natural arch over the path, like an archway or entrance. Most people were short enough to be able to walk under the always green needles hanging from the willow branches. Gale, being almost half a foot taller than anyone else he knew, usually had to duck under them a little, or push them away with his arm. ‘ _This must be the edge of the protected area_ ’, he mused. He figured it must go around the village in a radius. It wasn't magical, any wolf could cross it without causing any harm to itself, the green archway was simply a ‘No trespassing beyond this point’ sign. It was just part of the rules, and everyone must observe and obey the rules!

He hadn't noticed his decreased speed as he saw his safe haven looming in the distance. He hadn't even realized how much the fatigue had started to weigh him down. He was growing reckless again with the lure of safety just ahead. He had slowed down almost to a jog and could almost extend his hand to touch the weeping leaves of the willows.

And then a warm body hit his back, propelling him past the green arch and causing him to land on all fours on the path made of packed dirt and lined with gravel. He was out of the reach of his aggressors, but nonetheless flipped over, blindly feeling around the ground for his rifle that had flown out of his hands.

Once he secured his weapon, he looked up and saw Ally standing with his back to him. He growled lowly, front legs and chest low to the ground, the hair on his hide standing on point, ready to attack. For a moment everything was quiet, the howls that had been following them the whole time had died down. But then he saw them. Three feral looking wolves were making their way towards Ally with slow steps. They made a V on the main road, with two more flanking each side behind the trees.

Gale didn't know there were so many of them tailing them. He should have been running, leaving all this craziness behind, but he couldn't stop watching the confrontation. He knew in his heart, that Ally would be mauled and killed for protecting him. Why he already was covered in visible gashes throughout this thick coat.

Finally, his fingers found the cold unyielding metal, his hand grappling until his fist secured his gun in position. He fumbled loading bullets into it as his eyes saw the terror of the pack jumping on the lonely one. There were whimpers, yelps, growls, and the sounds of teeth snapping flesh. Gale shot his first round into the air and one of the wolves broke away from the melee, running away scared at the sound. The other ones merely startled a moment, but continued.

He could see Ally still fighting. He had one of them by the ear and was violently thrashing his head with it. Gale figured he had a clear shot at one of them, and was about to shoot, when another one volleyed into Ally, knocking him down. The shot just grazed the one he had aimed at over the shoulder. It yelped in pain, stumbled for a second and took off running.

Gale was about to shoot again, but a very loud howl filled the air and the pack stopped to turn and face a bigger, older looking wolf. He had darker fur than the rest, gray round lupine eyes, and walked with a tired, slow gait as he approached the others. The newcomer snorted at the other few wolves left and trotted to sniff Ally as he circled him picking up his pace. Ally, weakly tried to get back on his paws but slumped in a heap of bloodied fur right away.

They nuzzled snouts for a moment, grunted, whimpered, whined, and barked. Finally, the older wolf faced the rest of the pack as Gale realized he was out of bullets. He prayed that the one he had just loaded in his rifle flew sure and true, while he shakily moved his bow back to the front. Ally made some pitiful whining noise and the dark wolf, howled. The others merely simmered, prancing in a tight circle. The one Gale recognized as Madge, threw her head backwards before baring her teeth in a menacing growl.

"Let her come claim me!” Yelled Gale, angry at the display. “I have an arrow with your name on it, bitch!" He screamed in a craze at the animals.

She fixed him with a vicious stare and her fangs, dripping hot and hungry, were even more visible as she growled at him once more. Gale got up from where he had been sitting on the ground and pointed the arrow directly between her blue eyes.

The big wolf simply stepped between the man and the female wolf and made a snorting noise that caused her to back down. After a few more minutes of tense stalemate, she left and the rest of the wolves dispersed as well.

Gale left the invisible line of his sanctuary and crouched next to Ally, who was breathing laboriously. The older wolf was still there and he bared his fangs, stepping with a leg over the broken body of Ally. His message was clear: ' _This one us not to be harmed, or I'll harm you.'_

"Easy there fellow! He's my fiancée's wolf. She would inflict me more pain that you ever could if I hurt him in any way. As a matter of fact, I just want to bring him to her, so her family, who are actually my town’s healers, can help him. Otherwise he's going to die! You know it, I know it, he knows it. Let me..." The old wolf bared his sharp fangs growling threateningly once more, Gale had dared to extend his hand towards Ally and the guardian wolf didn't like it too much. Gale retracted his hand instantly. "Come on!” He said, trying to pacify the wolf. He felt stupid speaking with an animal, but then again, Katniss had been doing it for a long while and her wolf understood her every word and intention.

“I swear, I won't hurt him! Look! I'm putting my weapons down!" He said slowly slinging his bow over his shoulder, his rifle following right after. He placed them both on the ground, raising his hands. "See? No weapons. I need to take him now..."

To his amazement, the wolf stood back and where a paw used to be a second earlier, he now saw fingers, then a hand, followed by human arms. In no time, he was facing another crouching man with piercing, dangerous grey eyes that pinned him to his spot. The man had four slightly faded nail marks on his face, the scars seemed to have come from a woman, but who could know for certain.

"So help me God, if you get the boy killed, I will hunt you down! We clear?” Gale swallowed thickly not daring look away from the speaking man. He was sure this man, whoever he was, wasn’t kidding and would keep true to his word.

“I get it. I just want to take him to the healers in town, where he might get help.”

The grisly man only gave Gale a searching stare. After a moment he nodded. “Good! Take him to that sweetheart of yours, the Everdeen child. But, beware, she still has time to change her mind and choose the woods!" The man said with a gruff voice that still sounded like a bark. Gale had been surprised to know that the man knew the Everdeen name, but before he could ask any questions the man spoke anew. "And, kid... Don't go back into the deep forest. Madge is now obsessed with you. She's the most lethal of all of us and rarely we guardians get to keep her at bay. We don’t approve of her methods, she likes to play with her food, before giving it a very nasty end, but we don't usually interfere with her habits. The boy here did you a big favor  today." He gave him a hard stare looking for understanding, that Gale conveyed with a firm nod if his head.

“I figured as much. He didn’t do it for me though, he did it for her.” Gale couldn't help the bitterness that spilled through his words. In any other occasion he would have been ashamed of it, but this was his rival they were discussing.

“Yeah, well this one is the only decent one amongst us. And he may not remember it, but him and that girl go way back. She, choosing you was a big blow. Only his goodness has kept him sane, sane enough to want to help you get back to the girl, alive and well, so you can take care of her, the way he would want to, if he had the chance.” The man stood up, sparing Gale an accusatory glance before looking into a bag Gale hadn’t noticed earlier. "Here... Cover him with this..." He passed him a folded burlap sack. "It won't do anyone any good to see you carrying a wolf into town, no matter how hurt it is. He'll be dead in an instant."

Gale only looked at the man for a moment, while his accusation and the implications of it, sank deep into his chest.

“You think I don't love her, do you?” He said as he took the burlap from the man. “You think this… this…” he floundered for a word derogatory enough to describe the wolf that currently breathed heavily at his feet, without insulting the one that was fully well in front of him. He came up empty. “You think this _person,_ is better than me? You think he deserves her more than me?” Gale was finding it hard to keep his anger under control.

“If the shoe fits!” Was the only answer the man gave him, as he squatted down to help put Ally in the sack.

“I… You… You don’t know me! You don’t know her! How can you make the assumption, that he loves her more than I do?” He screamed pulling at the ends of his dark hair. The man flit his gaze back to Gale, stood up slowly to face him again, and said in a controlled, deep and dangerous voice.

“Kid, I don’t have to tell you any of this shit, but I’m gonna, because I just love imparting wisdom to young ones! I'm consider myself some kind of mentor to the young generation.” Said the man, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Gale thought absently that Katniss and this man were so similar, they would probably hate each other if they'd ever met.

The man continued not caring where Gale’s mind was. “I’ve known that family for generations. I knew the girl’s grandfather, he was one of the good ones, hated to see him go the way he did. I was the one to take the Boy under my wing, when he was turned away from his own town, at the tender age of sixteen. There was a goodness in him, no bad circumstance was ever able to beat it out of him. I vowed to protect that, to keep that shred of his humanity intact, and I think I’ve succeeded.”

Gale looked at the man and was about to ask what did any of that had to do with him, but the man sensing it, spoke. “Now, whether or not you love and deserve the girl, is entirely a case of perception. She loves the Boy, that’s why she went home with you, to protect him as best as she could. The Boy loves her, that’s why he saved your ass from that crazy bitch Madge. Yes, saving you was entirely for the girl’s benefit. But hey! You are here, alive and safe, and not naked and missing body parts in some den.”

Gale didn’t particularly liked the imagery and cringed at the thought of how horribly this evening could have turned out, without the werewolf. He still hated owing him anything.

“If you do love her,” the man continued, “then somewhere along the line, you must've done something to deserve her. And before you tell me you’ve done something amazing for her, letting an already hurt wolf walk away, without shooting his retreating form, in exchange of her hand in marriage, won't cut it. Not after what the other two have sacrificed for each other.” The man seemed to be expecting a response from Gale, but he had none.

“Whatever old man," Gale finally conceded. "She’s my future wife, she will learn to love me in time. Now, if you truly want _him_ to live, you better help me get him ready for a stroll into town.” Gale pointed at the wolf on the ground, his breathing was slow and shallow, his eyes were close. He was most likely unconscious. “He’s probably doing very bad, since he’s not trying to get up. Animals usually pretend they’re better than they are. It's a survival mechanism.” Gale said absently with a frown on his brows.

“I know! I’m a wolf!” Came the harsh response from the man. Gale was stunned for a beat staring at the man-wolf in front of him, then shook his head, and reached for the sack.

Between the two, they got Ally stuffed into the burlap and Gale picked him up. It wasn't a very good disguise, people could clearly see he had a large body in his arms. Ally wasn't small at all, he was at least twice as big as a German Shepard, and heavier than a buck, but it would have to do. Thankful darkness was setting in, Gale set to leave.

"Thank you," he muttered to the man. And then heaved his load up higher with great effort. He was gone before the man offer any response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Moral: Make sure riding a _high horse_ doesn't distor your sight, for sometimes only the monsters are the ones who can help us out. 
> 
>    
> So, this last few weeks have been crazy. I'm super busy at the moment, closing on my new house, planning my son's birthday party (he turns 5 tomorrow, yay!) and all around biting more than I can chew, so to speak. The only reason I'm updating this story, it's because it was good to go! My Pixie story will be delayed for a while, until life settles a bit... I'm debating whether I'd have time to write at least one story for PiP, so, we will see. 
> 
> As always, thank you soooo very much for coming back to read my fic. I hope this chapter being Gale centered, and Katniss being only referenced in dialogue, was ok. Also, this chapter is original to this site, as it doesn't belong to any specific PiP entry from the last round, I just wanted to explain how did Peeta ended in a sack, almost dead and delivered to the Everdeens by Gale. The next chapter, is back on Katniss first person POV, and will bring the conclusion to this story. Don't forget to leave me a comment below! Hugs! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ Alliswell21


	5. The Bride who Cried (for the) Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is Part 2 of Big Bad Peeta, which was originally published during the Seventh Round of PiP, Day Seven: "Thorns",  
> Prompt: Temptation/Owing. For length reasons got divided into two parts. This chapter, however has been heavily modified from the original draft and published work in PiP. Hope it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> Loosely inspired by: The Company of Wolves (1984 British film); Little Red Riding hood, by Charles Perrault; Being Human (UK TV Series 2008-2010/American TV Series 2011-2013) and miscellaneous Werewolves/Lycanthropy myths and folklore. 
> 
> The works in the previous paragraphs are not mine, the characters of the Hunger Games series are property of Suzanne Collins
> 
> This final product, was betaread by Dandelionlass, to whom I'm very thankful for taking the time to look over my story! Please enjoy, and share your thoughts with me at the end!
> 
> Ridiculously long chapter ahead.

Twilight covers everything in the world outside. The evening is still, quiet, and chilled, in contrast to the reality that has immersed my small family into a chaos of frantic healers hands flying over bloody fur.

Mother and Prim share nervous glances between their supine patient and the closed front door of our cottage that separates the insanity that is having a wolf in our midsts, and the dangers of enraged and scared villagers. Gratefully, these villagers are behind their own closed doors, probably dinning before turning in for the night.

I can feel the tension rising in my family home. My heart is beating so fast it's a miracle it hasn’t given out from exhaustion. I can’t move, I can’t breathe, I can’t feel my fingers or toes. This can only be a bad dream, and I’m loathed to stay asleep any longer, so I force myself to stand without wobbling. This is easier said than done.

Prim was first to rush to him, the wolf, she even threw our mother a reproachful glare when she merely stood under the threshold looking in astonishment. I can’t say I really blame my mother for her delayed reaction, I’m still having trouble reconciling that there’s a wolf in my bed, profusely bleeding from every place my eyes have touched. Prim’s inspecting every cut and gash covering his body, _Ally’s_ body… _Peeta’s_ body. The thought makes bile rise into my throat and I feel my eyes burning with tears.

Peeta’s usually lustrous, light colored coat is knotted into bloody clumps. Somehow, I manage to reach him after all, and let my hand run over his head, careful to not disturb him. Mother comes from behind me carrying a basket where she keeps all of her healing supplies and starts measuring something in a syringe that I recognize as the clear liquid that's  morphling.

"What happened?" My mother speaks curtly, finally asking the question I'm too in shock to utter myself.

"He... He saved me! I got attacked, and he just held them back until they ganged up on him and left him like this. By then, I had regained my wits enough to defend myself..." Says a very pale and shaken Gale. Prim goes to him now that our mother is tending to Peeta. "I just couldn't leave him there like that, it wouldn't have been right... Not after what he did for me," He shakes his head and gives my mother a pleading look, "Please, help him if you can, I didn’t know what else to do." Gale seems sincere as he begs. Mother just nods.

"I'll do whatever I can." She says in her no-nonsense tone. She goes to check on her stores of gauze and rubbing alcohol, setting a few things aside. I'm useless when it comes to nursing the sick, so I simply sit idly by, watching despondently as the competent ones work. Theoretically speaking, I know what needs to be done, I've seen my mother and sister caring for the sick and injured many times before. I know all the protocol by heart, but I can't move. My muscles only allow my hand to caress the fur of my dying wolf, while tears spill from my eyes non-stop. A second later, my mother calls me and Prim to attention.

"Katniss, Primrose, he will turn as soon as the morphling's effects overcome him,” Mother tells us with a nod of her head in Peeta’s direction, “I want you girls to be outside the room then, this... _transformations,_ can be very disquieting to witness. Gale, you too, go have a cup of tea with Prim." Is not that I'm trying to disobey my mother's directive, it's not even that I don't want to leave the room, it is just that, plainly, I can't physically remove myself from Peeta's side. I can neither speak, nor stop crying, much less stop gazing at him helplessly. Gale is in no better shape than me it seems, so he doesn't protest when Prim pulls him out of the room by the hand, clearly taking charge of the situation, they leave without him putting up a fight.

Seeing as I haven’t moved a muscle, Mother sighs, and silently gestures a vague hand motion, that informed me, I'm allowed to remain where I am. I've seen him transform anyway, so when he finally morphs, I don't even bat a lash. I do catch my mother’s lips pressing into a thin, disapproving line as she realizes I've seen this phenomenon happen before. Although, I wasn’t shocked out of my wits with Peeta regaining his human form before my eyes, I do cry harder.

My hands shoot up to caress his face of their own accord as soon as human skin appears. I think I hear my mother sigh. A few minutes later she asks for my help undressing him. After balking at her with my mouth hanging open, by the preposterous suggestion, I surprise myself with my own bravery. I square my shoulders, shaking my prudeness away, I’m not gonna shy from this. This is my Peeta and he needs me.

I finally get some strength back into my limbs and put my arms and back to good use, assisting Mother.  We shift his very heavy frame from side to side, so she can get to every inch of his battered body. She stitches together what she can, then we bandage minor cuts. We have all his wounds cleaned and dressed in no time at all. Mother injects him with antibiotics, and then I pull covers over him so he can rest comfortably.

Mother sends word to Hazelle, Gale's mother, that he had a scare tonight in the woods and, although he's physically fine and safe, she has administered him sleeping syrup and he’ll spend the night on our pull-out couch. Gale will make the trek back home early in the morning, and we are all alright with that.

Once Gale has fallen under the effects of the syrup, poor Prim starts to nod off sitting in the spare chair she brought in from the kitchen after the rush of saving a life in peril, had wore off. She was really eager to finally get a good look at my _wolf friend._ To her credit, she hid her excitement like a professional actress, only showing mild curiosity as she peered at him from her perch, and lightly commenting on his handsome looks.

The old carriage clock on the living room mantel chimed eleven o’clock, way past everyone's bedtime in our household, and Mother checks on Peeta's vitals one last time. She declares him stable, then gently nudges Prim’s shoulder, who reluctantly follows our mother to her bedroom to settle for the night. Mother gives me a pointed look, telling me she wants me to come to her bedroom as well, but, once more, there is not removing me from Peeta’s side. Instead, I claim Prim’s recently vacated chair and settle next to him. It's as good a compromise as I can offer my mother, and she knows it. She rolls her eyes in annoyance instructing me to call her if anything changes, before stalking away grumbling about my stubbornness. To be honest, right this second I can’t make myself care about it, so I pull my chair even closer to the bed and pick up Peeta's hand to hold tightly in mine.

"I don't know what happened tonight, or why did you think it was a good idea to help Gale, but I’m grateful you protected my best friend from _your_ friends,” I comb his soft hair back as tenderly as I can, “I really want you to pull through, you hear me?" I kiss his knuckles and because he looks so frail and bruised, I sing for him softly, in hopes that he can hear my voice and find his way to me regardless of the morphling induced fog he's in, and the hours drag on that way.

 

I'm suddenly woken up by a soft caress to the cheek. I open my eyes, to find hazy blue orbs drinking me in greedily.

"I must have done something right... to be allowed to wake up to the most beautiful sight in the whole wide world." He slurs breathlessly, the opiate clearly wearing off. I know he's probably starting to feel pain because his jaw tightens a bit when he tries to move his hand higher to touch my hair.

"Peeta," I choke in a sob. I'm relieved he's awake and talking, it doesn't matter how corny his comment. He's conscious and remembers me, and that’s all that matters.

"Shhhh, Katniss... Don't cry... Everything will be fine," Sadly, the painful grunt he releases when he shifts his position contradicts his promise. "I'll be alright, I swear... Seeing you has done me so much good, it's absurd... I'm not sure where I am, or how I made it here, but I'm grateful to be able to see you." He wrinkles his nose, and frowns. "Last thing I remember was…” He closes his eyes to concentrate better, and then his voice gets shaky, “Your fiancée… Gale!” He opens his eyes so wide, I can read the fear clear as day in them, it breaks my heart, “Katniss, is he alright? Did Gale make it out of there alive?" He asks agitated, trying to sit up as he goes.

"He's fine. He's okay,” I say calmly, pressing my hands to his shoulders to keep him flushed with the mattress, “He’s just a little shaken, I guess. He didn't say much about what happened though, and although I want to know what went on to bring this about, right now is more important that you rest." I'm aggravated and tired, but I try my hardest to stay calm and soft. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Gale was in the woods hunting. Then he almost got ambushed and attacked by three of my kind. I did all I could to keep him safe, to bring him back to you," he says breathlessly. His face starts to scrunch up, the morphling finally wearing off. “You have to believe I did all I could to help him.” He closes his eyes again when I shush him caressing his cheek. He chases my hand when I remove it from his face, like a puppy would. At this point, I would be impressed if there were any more tears to be shed in me.

"Why did you risk harm to yourself? You told me once that wolves sometimes couldn't recognize prey from kin during a blood frenzy. You could have gotten killed!" I explode at him, my nerves shredded to pieces and the exhaustion and fear finally catching up with me.

Peeta sighs. "Katniss... I couldn't let him die. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I had done nothing to preserve his life. I had to save your future husband, I was not going to stand by and allow you to become a widow before your time. I couldn't bear the thought of you sad and lonely... I had to help him, so I did. And then, my mentor helped me get away from them all. That’s the last thing I remember." He grimaces and finally lets his body relax heavily onto the bed.

"Peeta, I agreed to marry Gale so you could live! Not for you to go rescuing people from hungry werewolves during a full moon! Losing your life, renders my sacrifice moot and useless.” I know I’m being an unreasonable brat, but damn it, _'his lacerated body was bleeding out onto my bedsheets scarcely a few hours ago! A girl should have the right to rage at her boyfriend if he did something so stupid as that… Except, he isn't my boyfriend, in fact, he’s not even my friend, officially'_. That line of thinking is depressing me and threatens to choke me into renewed sobs.

Truthfully, my head is throbbing already with the dehydration. I soften my tone instead. ”Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you saved Gale's life, but I don't want you to die on his account. Hell. I don't want you to die on my account!" I'm crying. _Dammit, I’m starting to get worked up again._ I know I'll wake everyone in the house, so I stop and breathe hard and deep. "Peeta, you can't keep doing this. Getting hurt because of me," His hands somehow find my face again, his thumbs wiping away my tears, and an index finger falls to my lips and he shushes me gently.

"Katniss, don’t you understand it yet? I love you.” _Why does his eyes have to shine so much like tiny, little stars? why do they have to be so blue and full of devotion when he looks at me?_ “If I can't have you to hold and to cherish, at least I can pledge my life to protect you and your family. Please don't take that away from me too, I'll die if I can't... If can't do _something_ , in order to keep you safe. I need to know you are being taken care of, and if that honor has been given to Gale, then I will protect him with my life... for you, for your well being. And that's that!"

"Peeta... Please… Don’t go dying for me like that... you won’t be doing me any favors if you do." My voice is raw with emotion, and he’s about to protest, I can see the torment behind his eyes, but then someone else speaks.

"Catnip?" Gale's unsure voice comes from the hallway connecting the living area with the bedrooms. "Katniss, I'm about to go home now." He says a little louder, shuffling his feet just outside my room. I wonder how long had he been listening in on us. I squeeze Peeta’s hand and close my eyes, before stealing myself to go face Gale.

“I’ll be just a moment,” I whisper to Peeta, and he nods in understanding. His eyes can’t quite hide the sadness. Once in the front room, I meet Gale. "Alright,” I say at him, even though I don’t meet his eyes. It’s okay, he won’t meet mine either. “So. If you need anything… more sleep syrup, or whatever, you know where to find us. I will stay awake all day just in case."

“Yeah, thanks Catnip. Um, I’ll be back later on, you know... to check on… _things_.” He makes a vague hand gesture towards the rooms, I accept his offering with a nod, maybe because he's more telling me, rather than asking if I want him to come ‘check on _things_ ’, I’m not sure and I’m too tired to stress over it. It's barely dawn outside when I finally escort Gale to the door, he hesitates a little, but then kisses me on the lips awkwardly. It takes everything I have to not pull away from him. His hands hover around my head and back, as if he wants to touch me, but can’t quite bring his hands to do it. It’s fine by me, really, this whole affair can’t be over soon enough.

“Hmm, s-see you later then.” I nod, and when I close the door, my back falls against it with a muffled thud.

Peeta’s already fully dressed when I enter the room again. He's standing in front of my dresser, where a few pictures of me and my family sit. He looks at me with a half smirk, then takes a picture frame and plucks out a portrait of me smiling at the camera, he pockets it never losing the crooked smile gracing his face. He turns to face me more fully, and that's when I notice he's limping, terribly so.

I know he's in pain, I know he needs more medicine and more attention, but I see in his eyes he's leaving. Deep down I know he can’t stay, no matter how much I beg, no matter if he wants to stay, he simply can’t. It isn't safe for him or for us, so I follow him out of the bedroom wordlessly, just like I did for Gale mere minutes before. Once at the door he smiles sadly at me.

"I know what you're thinking. You want me to wait and see your mother before I leave... I'm a werewolf, though." His sweet blue eyes search mine greedily, "I heal three times faster than a man does. I can find supplies from my father. His village is not very far from here and the locals don’t really fear me as much. I'll be alright Katniss, you don't have to worry about me." His voice is cheerful and light and he smiles at me, but the pain is still clearly etched in his deep eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask, feeling my heart rip to pieces once more. ' _How can he be so lighthearted right now? How can he stand it?'_ I’m trembling and I can feel my lips quivering. My voice sounds shaky and whiny.

He gives me another sad smile and shakes his head. My tears break free and I have no idea if I will ever stop crying for him.

"I love you, so much... I wish you a full, peaceful life. Maybe someday you might even be happy as well!" He kisses my knuckles, wipes away my tears then smiles. "Cheer up, Katniss, you will make the most beautiful bride in our little pocket of the world,” He tells me. I can hear the wistfulness in his words, so honest and raw. I blush and cry some more. “Just, I have one last request before I leave.” he says softly.

“Anything!” I jump at the prospect eagerly, grasping his hand in both of mine, my whole body shakes in excitement and anticipation.

He smiles again and tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. “Would you smile for me, the day you become a married woman?"

I can barely suppress the choked sob that rakes through my body violently, and he's out the door before I can even give him an answer. I collapse on the floor after the the door has clicked shut, separating me from him for the rest of our lives. My arms twine around my middle as I bend over at my waist, in pain. Horrible wailing sounds tearing out of my throat fill the otherwise empty living room. I already miss him so much, I can feel it in my bones. I regret never having said that I loved him as well. I should have, I should have said it every time I had a chance. As I rock myself back and forth, miserably, on the floor, two sets of arms embrace me, Mother and Prim, I stop fighting my fatigue and let stress, sorrow, and heartbreak lull me into fitful sleep right where I am.

 

And like that, it's my wedding day.

I can hardly believe it. I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror of the small room I was given at the back of the town chapel. I breathe deeply, take my bouquet of red roses, and hiss as my finger gets pricked by a forgotten thorn in a stem. I suck in the small bead of blood, and mutter to myself as I walk to the door, "Bloody perfect! Just what I needed, a blemish on my immaculate white gown!" I look down to see the tiny red speck left on the bodice of my dress. Nothing can be done to help it, so I just shake my head in aggravation and keep on walking.

I decided to walk alone down the aisle, it’s unorthodox, but I have no father and no male relative. In fact, the only family I have left are a pair of blonde women that look stiffly back at me, trying to hide their uneasiness as I approach my groom. My mother and sister sit at the very front pew next to Gale's family. Gale is waiting at the very top of the altar. I don't smile. I know that I should, I know that for Peeta's sake I should, but I never got a chance to promised him I would, and is just as fine, because I just can't. It’s useless. Strangely enough, Gale doesn't smile either, if anything he looks more miserable than I do. I keep my eyes trained on him trying to leech of his usually present courage, but his eyes are downcast. Not once has he looked up at me, instead he stares at the floor with an unreadable expression that, even at this distance, tells me he regrets our union already.

I know there's music coming from the organ at the front of the chapel, but my ears can't make sense of the sounds. All I'm aware of is the number of steps it's taking me to arrive at a destination I'm not sure I want to reach. Gale still has yet to look at me; objectively speaking, the whole thing should be making me angry, but on some level I understand him. This is not exactly how he had envisioned it, so I can't fault him for being disappointed. Still, my feet are bringing me ever so closer to him.

47 and half steps. That's how many steps it takes me to reach my groom, and what feels like a life sentence.

Gale finally lifts up his face because I’m standing right in front of him, and because I’ve deliberately let the tip of my pointy white shoes punt his black oxfords. I give him a scowl, but it gets lost soon enough when I’m greeted with his gray eyes, full of a strange resolve I'm not familiar with. His eyes seem sad when he looks into mine, but not unkind, nor angry. I feel my heart crack a little for him, this whole time I've been feeling sorry for myself not even considering what he must be feeling. He knows I’m in love with Peeta. He brought him to my house when he was almost dead. He undoubtedly saw me care for him, and most likely heard us talk that morning.

I extend my hand in his direction and give him a small genuine smile, because he deserves it. He should know that I appreciate him, even if I don't feel romantic love for him. He sighs heavily and takes my small hand into his bigger one. There is no 'gazing in wonder', no 'shy exchange of smiles', no 'tender caresses of the blushing bride's cheek or furtive swipe of a thumb over knuckles', just two people awkwardly standing in front of each other for a large crowd to see them make the biggest mistake of their life, but, at least, we're together.

The squat, dumpy, little priest starts talking, ignoring the obvious discomfort emanating from the couple in front of him. "Dearly beloved, we are here to see this fine couple, unite their lives in sacred matrimony..."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Gale speaks up interrupting the priest. The bastard is finally giving me his undivided attention while he dumps my ass, literally, _at the altar_ , in front of the whole town. His outburst is quickly followed by a growing murmur from the onlookers.

My mouth twitches as I let a breathy, nervous laugh escape it. I'm starting to get really angry at him; if he was having second thoughts about this wedding, he had plenty of time to back off. Hell, he could have cancelled thirty minutes ago, and it would've been fine with me!

"Gale?” I ask in sing-song, smiling like a mad woman at him. “What the hell are you doing, sweetie?" I say forcefully sweetly at him, then turn embarrassedly to the priest and muttered an apology for using the word ' _hell_ ' in church, and then trip over a second apology, for just repeating it in my first attempt at apologizing.

The old man just eyes me irritably for a second, and I think he’s about to say something, when I turn my eyes back to Gale who up until now had been content to avert his gaze from me, and has now decided to burn a hole on my face with his intense stare. He cuts off the priest again, as the little old man was just starting ask if we would like to continue with the ceremony.

"Katniss, I can't marry you." He tells me quickly.

"Gale, dear, allow me to remind you that I own a bow, and am very proficient with it." I warn with a sweet smile on my lips, he nods, paying no real heed to my threat.

"That's alright, I still can't marry you, Catnip. Not in all honesty." Well, he got me now. I'm all ears, even if I want to strangle him, "Not when I feel in my heart of hearts, that we will both be making a huge mistake. We’ll end up being miserable, resenting each other…” I narrow my eyes at him, feeling the rage simmering but still biting my tongue. I'm not gonna lie, I want to know what brought this on... now of all times. “You are my best friend! I want you to be happy. _I_ want to be happy; but, we are not the people to make that happiness come true for the other." I'm stunned, all I can do is stare at him with wide eyes and my jaw hanging open. He turns to face first our mothers, and then the crowd.

"I'm so sorry, Mother, Mrs. Everdeen. I won't be forcing my best friend into an unhappy marriage, not after what happened to me in those woods. Not after I realized what truly loving somebody means, and the lengths a person in love, will go to in order to ensure the wellbeing of his or her beloved. It's not right of me, or any of us, really, to decide that Katniss belongs with us humans when it was a wolf, the one who saved, not only her, but me, disregarding his own safety.” I can hear the shocked gasps and the shifting of bodies in the pews, but my eyes are still riveted to Gale. He takes a deep, _deep_ breath, and then says, loudly and clearly, “I, Gale Hawthorne, as a honorable hunter, pledge to stay away from the werewolf, Peeta Mellark, who has proven time and again, that his heart lies with my beloved best friend, Katniss Everdeen. If she decides to share the rest of her life with him, then so be it! I approve, and support her decision. And I hope all of you do the same or at the very least, respect her wishes. It was wrong of me to impose on her free choosing, and it was wrong of all of you to shame and berate her behind her back, for loving a person afflicted with a curse we fear. Peeta Mellark saved my life at expense of his own and I believe he is worthy of my trust."

"Gale!" I hiss at him through gritted teeth, "What are you doing? Seriously! You can't just leave me at the altar! That's even worst than..."

He hugs me tightly, effectively cutting off my rant, kisses my forehead quickly, then pulls me by the hand to the side hallway. His hands frame my face, an expression of giddiness and excitement ebbing on craziness, paints his handsome features. "It's all clear now! You love him, he loves you... He almost died for me, because he loves _you_."

"You are not making any sense!" I tell him frustratedly.

"Of course I am Catnip! It's the most sense I've ever made in my whole life!" He chuckles with such happiness. I'm seriously thinking he's certifiable now. "Look, I never actually told you what happened in the woods, and I won't go into details right now. I need you to get your ass out of this chapel, and run home to get that green coat of yours, before anyone can interfere. After all, you can't go traipsing throughout the forest without protection. What kind of friend would I be, if I let you run into the forest like you are meal for the wrong wolf!" He says, eyes wide and bright.

"What? You… Um…” I take a swallow, then bring my eyes back to his, ”What are you saying?" I ask confusedly.

"You've gotta go find him!" He says smiling.

"Gale," my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I was hunting... I stupidly lost track of time. The sun was still hanging on the sky just above the tree line. You know, people never tell us all the facts, but, female werewolves are even more dangerous than their male counterparts!" He says with a shudder. I'm just gawking at him and he hasn't let go of my face this whole time. I can't say I care much, as he tells me an abbreviated version of the events that brought him to the conclusion, that it would be wrong of him to marry me, and steal me away from Peeta, my _real_ true love.

When Gale’s done telling me about his little encounter with the she-wolf and her friends, I'm still looking at him uncomprehendingly. My mind swirls with images of fangs and bloody clumps of fur, chasing him in a mad race to town. I see it all so vividly in my mind’s eye. 

"Catnip, I get it now. You belong with him, you love him, he loves you! And I hate this feeling I have of... _forcing_ you into something you don't want, and snuffing the happiness out of your future, before it even has a chance to live. You don’t deserve such thing, and I certainly don’t want that for either of us. We would lose each other to a life of regret and resentment. I know, you tried to tell me this same exact thing before, and I’m sorry I was such a dumb ass, who did understand, but now I do! so... What do you say? Wanna run outta here? You go to your grandmother's cabin and find your wolf! I'll stay behind blocking everyone else for you!" He tells me with a blindingly bright smile.

All I can say is a weak, and confused, "Are you really allowing me to walk away from our marriage?"

His smile softens, "Yes,” he senses there's still confusion lingering in me, so he explains his reasons. “Because I hate owing debts to a wolf, and I wouldn't be here to... _Reject_ you as a bride, if it wasn't for him. That’s a pretty hefty debt, Catnip, and don't get me wrong, I love you, and I'd do anything for you, except having a debt to a wolf, of all creatures, hanging over my head!"

"Unthinkable!" I exclaim smiling tentatively.

"Completely!" He responds with a grin.

"He's infuriating isn't he?" I mutter with a small grin of my own.

"I know! I wish he was easier to hate. But, you know, he doesn't even eat humans! so I guess that's good!" I finally laugh out loud, because this is so crazy and improbable.

"All right, Gale! Let's do this!" I say, finally allowing myself to feel giddy and insane.

"All right! Best friends?" He says, extending his hand to me to grasp.

"Forever!" I say wrapping both hands around his. He smirks at me, and then, with a wink of his eye, we take off running down the aisle hand in hand, like we used to when we were little, running into a spring shower in the middle of the town’s square. I see my best friend in his smile again, and my heart swells with happiness and fraternal love, for the man that's rushing me back to the woods.

"Katniss!" I hear both Prim and Mother's voices call breathlessly behind me.

"Catch!" Says Prim, tossing me my green coat and smiling brightly. She didn't meet Peeta properly, what with him be drugged up and everything, only seeing him prone on my bed under the influence of morphling. She only commented on how cute he was when Mother wasn't around to hear us talk, and blushed furiously as she gave me a shy, approving smile, unlike the face splitting one she’s giving me right now.

"Run, Katniss!” She says bouncing up and down gleefully.

“We will take care of the rest of town!” Adds my mother. “Run, dear! Go find your happy ending!" She says with tears in her eyes. I let go of Gale for a moment, jog to my family, and hug them both.

"I love you so much! Thank you!" I say kissing them on their cheeks. "I will come see you when things die down!" They kiss me back, and they promise to come to my house in the woods in two weeks. I smile at them and Prim pats my bottom.

"Go now, and live happily ever after!" She mock swoons, but I see her eyes sparkling. "I hope to meet my new... Um... _Brother,_ next time I see you!" I smile broadly at her. Behind their shoulders, I spy a group of people gathering outside the chapel, and the elders are making their way to us. Gale's hand on my shoulder indicates he's watching them as well.

"Come on, Catnip, time to flee!" I hug my mother and sister quickly one more time, and nod to Gale who has already gripped my hand tightly, and we are off.

"Miss Everdeen... Mr. Hawthorne... What's the meaning of this behavior?" And old man squeals as he reaches my family.

"Katniss has an important date with her destiny, and her future husband is waiting in the woods!" Returns Gale, turning back slightly. "I'm just making sure she makes it there on time!" He says lifting my hand. I see Hazelle and her children reach the man and my family, they are all smiling our way which surprises me. Hazelle is trying to prevent anyone faster than the elders from coming closer to us.

Rory, Gale's brother, yells "Run, guys! Run!"

We don't need to be told twice, we just look at each other with twin grins and sprint forward as fast as our legs and my bulky gown allow us.

 

"Coat on! Hood up!" Gale says when we are on the forest limits and kisses my cheek. "I love you Catnip... Just..."

"I know... Not as a wife!" I say rolling my eyes good naturedly. I smile my biggest smile ever in his direction. "I love you, too, Gale, you are my best friend... Until death do us part!" It's his time to smile at me, then I hug him. I separate from him and slip my silk covered arms into the sleeves of my coat. "See you around, my rugged hunter friend!"

"See you around, my little green riding hood. Although, the red looked better on you! It made you look almost like you were a girl on fire!" I roll my eyes at him again and he laughs, “Alright, Catnip, up you go,” he whispers as he pulls my hood over the intricate braided do my mother put my hair in for the wedding. I grin at him and bound into the woods like a little fox. I can hear his laughter resonate in the distance. I turn around to fix him with a huge scowl which makes him laugh even more.

 

I'm in my cabin in record time. The whole way there I could hear a wolf following me around. He wouldn't, or couldn't, come close to me though, which indicates that it was someone other than Peeta.

I enter the cabin, hopeful. I go through every room but there is no trace of where I could find Peeta. Of course he's not here. This isn't his den. I just don't know where to look for him, so I head back outside, take off my coat completely, and start screaming his name.

"What the hell are you doing, Sweetheart? Do you have a death wish or something?" Asks a man with four perfectly lined scars across his face. He stands a few paces away from me, leaning on a treetrunk taking a long swig out of a shiny flask. "The boy doesn't need to get in any more fights over you or your friends. He's had too many close calls as it is,” he tells me roughly, without even meeting my eyes. ”I should have known you were trouble that first night you appeared, over a year ago." He says with a shake of his shaggy hair.

"You were there?" I ask with narrow eyes. "You were one of the wolves that attacked me!” I say with indignation, suddenly very fearful for my safety. “Will you be attacking me now?" I ask meekly. He snorts at me.

"I don't eat humans." He makes a disgusted face that takes me aback. "I was there to help the young ones hunt; but then the boy claimed you. Everyone knows he doesn't eat humans either, so it was clear what he actually wanted with you. After that, I left. But things didn’t go very well for my protege, did they?” He stares at me with dangerous gray eyes, that paralyze me for a moment before I shake my head no. I feel the need to defend myself, so I gather my courage and tell him as bluntly as I can.

“I’ve never lied to Peeta about my feelings for him! At first, his excuse was that I was too young at seventeen, then it was either let my people kill him before my eyes, or promising to marry my best friend to save his life. I made my choice, and my choice will always be Peeta. Alive.” I glare at the man while his eyes keep scrutinising me. He finally looks away from me, takes another gulp from his flask, and nods as if he's coming to a decision.

“Well, now you're back, and by your peculiar outfit, I reckon you’ve made your choice… again," he says gesturing at my dress with his flask. The sarcasm in his tone rubs me the wrong way, but all I do is stare him down. "Was your choice to marry him or dark, tall and brooding? I will tell you how to find the boy depending on your answer, and know that I can pretty much read it in your face when you're lying!" He spits at me.

"Well, isn’t it obvious?” I spit back, “I was just calling his name out when you interrupted me. I'm looking for Peeta! As I said, _He_ is my choice, always, and I came to tell him." I say without hesitation. He smirks.

"Good!" He says pushing off of the tree, standing up straight, and sliding his flask back into his pants pocket. "Now, would it kill you to put the coat on? I'm gonna take you to his den. It's not far from here, but I will have to walk a little bit away from you. I can't stand that smell!" I laugh, because I really can't stand the stench of stale booze emanating from him.

"So, what should I call you?" I ask. "Since, you're a stranger and all." I raise my eyebrow at him, but he only grunts his answer, clearly not amused.

"Haymitch Abernathy. I taught the boy everything he knows about this life. There's only three of us with this particular ability to transform at will, but the other one is an insufferable flirt, known by the name of Finnick Odair. He hasn't been very active for weeks, with his mate having a cub and everything." He fishes his flask from his pocket and takes a long pull from it. “It’s been a few hard weeks, having the responsibility of herding these maniacs all on my own. I blame you! Damned skirts! Both you and Annie.”

"Er… right.” I say confusedly. I surmise Annie must be the other morphing wolf’s wife, but I’m at a loss for the rest of what he just said. “Well, nice to meet you Haymitch. My name is..."

"Katniss Everdeen, yeah, yeah... Boy won't stop yammering about you, and I knew your grandpa. Good man-wolf, that one. Respectable, not like the savages we have running around, now a days."

That's the last we say to each other as we start walking through a very dense part of the forest. The vegetation begins to thicken, the farther in we go. The sky above is barely visible through the canopy of trees, and there are thorn bushes everywhere. Trying to navigate through the forest in a wedding gown is a bitch! I gather as much of the puffy material as I can, and hold the layers of skirt up, lamenting my lack of foresight.

I should’ve taken these stupid shoes off at least, because, worse than trudging through the underbrush, wearing a wedding dress, is doing it wearing uncomfortable heels. But, I continue on my way, stoically, hearing the rips of fabric, the groans of bending bushes, and the snapping of twigs. The ground is uneven in texture and terrein, a stretch being rocky, the next sinking mud, and the next a combination of both, a true navigational nightmare for bridal wear.

 

Haymitch was serious about not standing the smell of my coat. He was fast too, one minute bringing the rear, the next one the front. We stop at the mouth of a cave, carved in a hillside. It is rocky, dry, and very dark. ' _This is really it, truly a wolf's den',_ I think to myself, and I can't stop the rush of beats my heart picks up _._

"Well, go in, Sweetheart. Don't just stand there, waiting for nightfall to come. I'll be 'round, in case either of you'll need me."

"Why?" I ask, because I haven't been able to figured out why Peeta hasn't come to fetch me himself; he should've smelled me as soon as I set foot in the woods. "What's wrong with him?" I say fearful of the answer.

"Sweetheart, the boy is sick with heartbreak,” Haymitch says gruffly. “It doesn't help that he got beat up defending your ex-fiancé. The other wolves are pissed at him, so he's lonely. And his leg has seen better times, but that will heal. Don't, agitate him though. If he's fit to leave the den, we will take him back to that cabin of yours. Humans are not fit to actually live in caves and burrows." I scowl at the information. I thank Haymitch and duck into the small cave, as soon as he turns around and away.

"Peeta?" I call into the dimly lit cavern.

"Here to finish me off, sweetheart?" Comes his mirthless voice from within.

"No,” I say softly, my eyes squinting to adjust to the darkness. “I’m here to take you home... to our cabin," I say shyly. I see him now, he's leaning on a makeshift bed at the left of the small space.

"Our cabin?" He counters curiously, cocking his head to the side. I'm leaning at the very mouth of the cave, my knees slightly bent and my left hand holding the arch of the entrance above my head, while my right hand braces my weight on the wall of the cave.

"Yeah,” I confirm in my same shy tone, feeling stupid for speaking that way. “Your... Um... _Friend_ , Haymitch, said that I can't live in a cave, so I guess you will have to move to the cabin. I figure it's bigger than your current den, and we will need the bigger space for the two of us and our future... _cubs_?" At this, he leaps out of his bed so fast it startles me. He tackles me in my disorientation, and we fall backwards on the hard ground. He's hovering above me, grinning down at me.

"You mean it?" He asks softly. I nod smiling up at him in return. "Why? How? I thought you’d be Mrs. Gale Hawthorne by now." His voice is tentative, prodding, and dips into a gruff growl when he says the words 'Mrs. Gale Hawthorne', as if the mere words are his mortal enemy.

"Well, as I said once before, I'd rather have and raise your cubs, than live a life full of regret, in the human village."

And then he's kissing me; kissing me and laughing. He springs straight up, and holds his hands down to me to help me up in turn.

"Alright, let's go, then!" He says enthusiastically and I can't help, but to laugh.

"Very well, let's go!" I say. As we make our grueling way back between thorn bushes and uneven terrain, and although the going is slower, and my new companion is making and effort to help me navigate the journey, I do get to see Peeta's very pronounced limp, that Haymitch had referred to.

As the vegetation thins out, and the rapidly dimming sky starts to show more, I ask. "So, how does one marry a werewolf? Is it the same as marrying a man? Do we go to the forest priest? Do I need a new gown?" I say looking down at my now ruined dress. It's all muddied and torn, just like in my nightmares. But, this time I'm not scared, just anxious.

Peeta stops as we step into the dirt packed road, and turns to look at me.

Earlier, when I was in the cabin, I chanced a quick look at my reflection in a mirror, and was shocked at how disheveled I looked. My hair was windswept and falling out of the elaborate up-do my mother had set it in. The veiled I had unceremoniously ripped away from my face was hanging precariously from a hair comb buried between two braids, out of the many braids that formed that intricate crown my mother had arranged my hair in. My soft makeup had run with my sweat, only my lips, were still holding some of the pink shade lipstick Prim slapped on me earlier.

I'm sure that after the adventure to find Peeta's cave, I look even worse. But, as my _new_ future husband lays his eyes on me, all I see is adoration, longing, and awe. I'm now sure that love is really blind! There's no way he can look at me in this state, and still find me pretty, but when he speaks, he flat out tells me he finds me much more than just pretty... He finds me as radiant as the sun. 

"You look perfect, Katniss. For me, you are perfect. You don't need a new dress, or makeup," He says dreamily, caressing my cheek for the first time since we've seen each other. Then he continues, "Marriages here in the woods are called Toastings. We toast bread on open flames, then the couple takes turns feeding each other. There are usually one or two witnesses and then the newlyweds are left alone so they can... Um... You know..."

"Mate?" I ask impishly, seeing as his face has gone so red, and he's having trouble letting the words out.

"Consummate. It sounds less... primal; more civil." He says with a scowl of his own. I laugh at him.

"Well, my family is giving us two weeks alone, in which we can consummate as much as we want." I say smiling at him. The way his jaw sets and his eyes darken, tells me I have him, _finally_.

"You are going to be the death of me, Katniss!" He growls running a nervous hand through his golden curls. Without warning he throws me over his shoulder and marches me all the way to the cabin. I squeal and my feet run in place up in the air comically. "I need a witness!” He says suddenly. “Haymitch! I know you were around here!" He starts yelling.

A few minutes later, Haymitch comes forth, with a slightly squashed loaf of bread. A couple other people poke their faces around trees and we are a few yards away from the cabin when Peeta puts me down. We leave the path to a clearing nearby where a small circle of rocks stand, there's wood, and dry twigs piled next to it. I understand this is a pyre, they all must use at some time or another. I'm getting nervous as a few more people gather behind the tree line. They all look a little intimidating to me and I assume this are Peeta's kind. They don't approach us, content with just watching from afar.

"Take off your coat,” Peeta instructs me softly. I cut my eyes to his in trepidation, he’s the one always telling me to put the damned thing on. Why on earth would I take it off when it's dark out and we are clearly surrounded by werewolves? He smiles softly and explains. “They won't come near us,” he says nudging his head towards our audience. “They need to smell your scent, so they know you are out of bounds. They need to smell the scent of my mate, it's the only thing that'll stop any of them during a full moon, mates and cubs are _always_ protected from attacks." Peeta tells me quietly, but his smile threatens with splitting his face. I do as he says, and I swear I see the congregation sniff the air in unison.

Peeta and Haymitch quickly put some kindling and wood in the middle of the campfire circle. Peeta coaxes a small fire out of the burning wood quickly, and Haymitch passes Peeta the bread.

"From your pops!” Haymitch smiles ruefully, and I see the features of Peeta’s face soften. “I went to fetch it as soon as I smelled _her_ in the woods." They both smile at each other, then Haymitch takes a step back.

Peeta holds my hand and brings me to sit close to the fire. It's burning hot and true, just like my heart does at the sight of the man before me. He breaks the loaf on one corner then tears it in two. Next, he impales them both with long sticks and hands me one. He puts his very, very close to the flames and gestures for me to follow his lead, so I do as well. The bread only stays in the flames for a few seconds before it turns golden brown. As I'm about to set my piece of bread down to cool, Peeta’s hand fists around my wrist.

"Are you sure about this?” He asks me, his eyes searching mine for confirmation. “You will be a wolf wife, you won't be able to go back and live with the humans until I’m gone." His eyes are serious and piercing. I'm again hypnotized by him and the truth leaves my mouth easily.

"I'm ready to be yours forever, Peeta." He let's go of my hand, and I delicately put my bread next to his.

I think the group of onlookers has thickened, they are all so quiet is so eerie.

"I have loved you since the day I saw you in that clearing hunting that hare. I had never craved a human as much as I craved you. I followed you the whole day. First, because you were so stubborn taking off that cloak, and someone needed to protect you, but also because I couldn't rip my eyes away from you. And when you sang... I was a complete goner! I'm not really sure why, maybe because you were never afraid of me, and my prey always is, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Especially not after that first kiss we shared. I'm so happy you chose me. You have no idea the effect you have on me,"

I smile shyly. "I think I can explain why you liked me so much,” I tell him with a shy smile. I can feel my cheeks heat up under his questioning gaze. "My mother said that you told your father you were going to ask me to marry you when I was older enough for you." He furrows his brow in confusion,

“How could that even be possible?” He asks in disbelief, “We didn’t even grow up in the same settlement,”

“I know,” I confirm quickly. "I've been to your family's shop before though, when I was around 5 or 6. Our towns used to trade goods, so I went to yours with my parents on an errand. You were an older boy of course, but you liked my voice then too. You said you would marry me, so you could hear me singing you lullabies before bedtime, every night. I agreed I would, as long as there were cookies involved." I shrug my shoulders, and feel a blush rise crimson in my face. Peeta’s face, on the other hand, slowly lightens up with the story and now looks like it's going to split in half.

He releases a roaring laugh from deep in his belly, and the sounds reverberates through me. I can’t help the smile to take residence in my lips.

"I vow to bake anything you want, baby! You just sing those lullabies for me, and our table will always be heavy with pastries!" He plants a kiss on my cheek, his pure, unadulterated happiness is contagious.

"See? We were destined to be together!" I quip haughtily, in a ‘I-told-you-so’ fashion. He laughs again and readily agrees.

At last, he picks up the bread, golden brown and now cooled down to the touch, and hands me my half as well.

"I'm so lucky to be able to take the most beautiful woman in the world as my bride!" He tears a small piece of bread and brings it to my mouth. I eat it happily, enjoying the delicious nutty flavors filling my mouth. Then is my turn to speak my vows and promises to him.

"I was scared for a while that I would never be able to call you mine,” I say, looking straight into his eyes. He makes a face. He must think I’m going to berate him for keeping me at arm's length all this time, so I trudge on. “I dreamt about how wonderful it would be to fall asleep next to you, to wake up next to you, even to share house chores with you. Deep down, I’ve always known this was how it was supposed to be, that this would have happened anyway.” I reach for his hand and he takes it immediately, squeezing tightly. I sigh. “I have missed you so much, I wanted to be with you as soon as we met, to be yours, and for you to claim me now, it’s like a dream come true," I say to him. "I'm a happy bride! My groom is the best behaved wolf in the whole forest!"

He smiles at me embarrassedly. I feed him a bite of bread and he gives me a sweet peck on the lips, then he feeds me some more. We continue this way, making small conversation, sharing our hopes, whispering sweet nothings to each other around bites of toasted bread… giving each other 'shy glances and silent smiles'... _This_ is how a wedding should be!

When the bread is gone, Haymitch, who I had completely forgotten was there, says loudly. "And so says the laws of our kind: this wolf and this human are now husband and wife. We should all protect their den and their future cubs from any dangers that may come, foreign or from within! Let us all be dismissed!"

And as silently as they came, they were all gone. "See you in a few days boy! Someone will bring game I'm sure, and hopefully that bread will last you a couple of days," he says pointing at the remaining of the loaf.

"Thank you, Haymitch!" Peeta says, giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it! Congratulations, sweetheart. Now, get out of here you two!"

And with that, we were completely alone.

 

Peeta carries me in his arms as we cross through the threshold of our cabin, as husband and wife. I'm giggling because I'm ridiculously happy. He kicks the door shut behind us. _I_ weigh next to nothing, but my very voluminous gown makes it hard for him to maneuver us around the furniture, which makes me laugh even harder. I beg him to put me down, insisting I can walk on my own, now that we paid homage to the tradition, but he refuses to let go, on account that he won't ever let me out of his arms ever again. Of course, that's an exaggeration, he needs full use of both his arms if he's to deliver on his promise of daily baked goods, so I point that snag out of the equation, and he narrows his eyes to slits before shifting me in his arms, so I’m uselessly dangling upside down, over his broad shoulder.

I can’t stop laughing. I’ve been officially married to him only a grand total of 10 minutes, and I can already tell, my life will be filled with laughter and joy.

He runs into one of the bedrooms, the one that used to belong to my grandparents. I guess it’s our bedroom now, since we are the new masters of the cabin. He tosses me around his arms again, so I’m once more secured in the bridal position, and finally, my husband gives me a proper kiss, full on the mouth, sweet and breathy.

We only part when we reach the bed, and I’m surprised to see the bed is made in freshly laundered sheets and covered with a worn, thick quilt I recognize as belonging to my mother. I’m taken aback for a moment, letting my hand slide over the quilt as Peeta gently sets me down on the mattress.

“Your mother came to the cabin, maybe a week ago?” Peeta says quietly, reading my mind as I absently caress the piece of home she has left in here for me, as a clear blessing. “Actually, she’s been coming and going all week, but the first time I noticed her scent around the cabin, was a week ago.” I nod.

“I guess, she must had known somehow...” I let the thought trail off. “She knew I would be coming here after all, and she prepared the house for me.” I feel a knot choking my throat, and my eyes start brimming with tears.

“Aww, sweetheart, don’t cry. We will see your mother and Prim again. Why, they already promised to come visit in two weeks, remember? You said so yourself. Plus, you can still go into town to visit, any time you want to.” I wipe my nose and eyes, then turn my face to his. He’s giving me an understanding, loving smile and I fling myself into him looping my arms around his neck. Sobbing into the crook of his neck he pats me lovingly, then we kiss, long and tender.

Soon I'm lost in the sensations my husband’s kisses elicit from me. It’s simply outstanding the velocity in which tender, loving kisses turn into frantic, passionate ones. Peeta cups my face in his hands and angles his face so his lips can slant more fully over mine.

Finally, I can’t ignore the need for air and separate just a few inches from him. My lips open slightly to suck in a drag of breath greedily and as soon as that’s done, we dive into another kiss. Because my lips were already open, Peeta’s tongue slides into my mouth just so. A sound, a moan I think, escapes my throat and he let’s his tongue explore unabashedly, further into my mouth in response.

My husband kisses me hot and wet, coaxing soft moans from deep into my chest. His lips make a path down my jaw, along the side of my neck, and end right where the silky material of the neckline of my gown starts.

"Oh, Katniss, kissing you is akin to reaching heaven," he murmurs against my neck. “I thought your skin was going to be forbidden to me for the rest of my days. I have to confess, I almost let the melancholy consume me. Just thinking that you would disapprove of my weakness kept me going. Even if I didn't have you in my life, I wanted to be a better man, a man you’d be proud of. Now that you are my wife, I swear… I don't know what to swear anymore, but I will keep up my promises to you, every single one of them. I love you Katniss,” Peeta says breathlessly.

"Peeta… there is only one thing I desperately want you to do, love," I tell him letting my head fall back as he continues kissing up and down my neck. without detaching his mouth from me he says.

“Anything, Katniss, I swear I’ll do anything you ask, all you have to do is say it.”

I make an approving noise, before I push his head away from me. He looks up at me in confusion as I square my shoulders and give him what I hope it’s an smoldering look. In all seriousness I tell him, “I’m ready to… _consummate_. I’ve been ready for over a year. I'm ready to be marked as yours, now.”

His eyes start to take on a dangerous glint that excites me to no end, so I make my demand. “Peeta, would you stop trying to romance me with pretty words, and start making love to your wife already?” I see the exact moment in which his pupils expand obscuring his blue irises, then quickly constrict into pin-points, and expand into dark pools again. A darkness takes over his usually sky blue eyes, his lips curl up into a wolfish, dangerous smirk.

“You’ve been romanced enough you say?” he asks in a sultry deep voice I associate with the wolf. I nod with widely open eyes as I scoot back into the bed almost unconsciously. “You’ve been waiting for me to take you and mark you as mine for a year, you say? What a bad wolf I've been, little Katniss, and here I was thinking that I was being gentlemanly, respectful, considerate. Well, I’ll see that gross breach in ethics gets mended right this second.” His eyes follow my every move, devouring, stalking. I’m prey now and I'm thrilled about it.

He gets into the bed, crawling deliberately slowly towards me, unbuttoning his shirt as he comes. “Now, Katniss, it is time that dress is torn to pieces, don't you agree?” I take a shaky breath into my mouth and nod slowly. I think I’m under his command right now because all I can do is agree and present him with my neck to him in submission, the strange thing, is that my brain is doing a happy dance in the middle of the fog.

“I insisted on a zipper, instead of the 45 tiny buttons the gown was originally supposed to have. I thought of you unzipping it slowly for me, and peeling the material off of me, before you took me," I tell him stupidly, my voice is breathy and comes out in small sighs.

“That’s my girl. Always clever and practical, that’s only one of the many qualities I love about you. Now where is that zipper, unless you just want me to tear the dress off of you by force?”

I turn around and in no time the dress is off, and so are his trousers. The next thing I know, we are both on our knees in the middle of the bed, completely naked and breathing harshly. My back is pressed against his warm, solid chest, my bottom nestled back into his groin, where his fully erected manhood rubs slowly, against the small of my back. One of his hands is fondling my breasts while the other keeps running up and down along the length of my body. My hands tangle in his fine, golden hair as our mouths mold to each other in a sensuous kiss over my shoulder. When his hand finally makes it’s way to test me between my thighs, I rip my mouth away from his and cry out into the room.

“You liked that, darling?” he asks in that dark, velvety voice that makes me want to cry for him. I nod eagerly.

“I love you, Peeta. I love everything you do to me, please… _please_ …” I beg as he plants tiny kisses along my neck and over my shoulders.

  
“Alright, Katniss. I surrender to you... my friend, my love, my wife, my all,” he whispers in my ear, his voice soft and sweet. It is the voice of my husband, Peeta, the man, not the lustful wolf. And I know this is the moment in which the beast becomes domesticated. Once we mate, I will be his forever, and he will be mine for eternity. “I love you, Katniss,” he says, wrapping a hand around my hip and pressing another one on my shoulder blade, bending me over so my behind is presented to him. He has arranged a pile of pillows and cushions for me to lean over, so my chest and upper body can rest comfortably. And my response comes out in a thin, dreamy whisper.

“I love you, Peeta, my lover, my life, my husband, my wolf.”

With that as encouragement, he eases his member into me, slowly, carefully, releasing a long tortured breath and almost slumping onto me as I release a labored gasp of my own. His hold on my hips tighten as he tries to steady himself and pushes forward, first an inch, then another, then pulls back out just so. He repeats the motion again until he completely slides through, all the way to where there is no free space, between our bodies anymore. He exhales shakily once more and stays perfectly still for a moment, then the movements resume. At first it is softly, but after a moment, when he’s sure I’m alright and enjoying it, he quickens his pace. That’s when my moans fill the room and his strangle breaths mingle in the air with the noises of our lovemaking.

I had braced myself for the blinding pain of broken innocence, I’d heard other women complained about from their wedding night. But, I didn’t feel much pain, I just felt pressure and dull discomfort when he finally pushed entirely inside of me. I’m grateful my experience seems to be better than a lot of girls from back home, and somehow I believe it has to do with my husband and his caring nature. He started wolf like, but once the actual act was to be performed, Peeta was back to be being the gentle, loving man he has always been to me.

It takes him very little time to growl incoherently behind me, dropping his forehead to my shoulder as he rocks back and forth into me. One arm has completely encircled my waist and the other one is supporting both our bodies up, against the bed.

“Katniss. Sweetie. I’m almost done…” He grunts into my neck, pushing me further into the pillows as my moans and gasps get muffled under his weight. I’m a little disappointed I didn’t reach my own release, but I’m not about to bring any attention to it, especially when he starts howling pitifully into my ear. Then, his teeth bear down on my shoulder and I cry out, the sensation of pain and ecstasy overwhelming. "I love you, so much, Kat... nisssss... Aaaaah." Then the inhuman howl, fills the house, and I think it was heard in all  corners of the forest. A wolf has become domestic.

But he’s not done. He pulls away from me and before I can even blink, he has picked me up by the waist and flipped me onto my back. The motion so fast I’m dizzy and then his hands are all over my body, fingers pumping in and out of me roughly. I can’t control my hips, nor can I stop screaming and writhing and thrashing. His mouth is attached to my pulse point and starts its descent until I feel his tongue flit at my core. And that’s when the shaking and colvusions start to rake through my body. I have no idea when my hands found his hair, but my fingers are pulling on it hard. I’m screaming his name over and over, until I can’t breath any more, and then all goes quiet.

 

 

I crack one eye open; sunlight is filtering through the windows. I lift my head to see the knot of limbs I form with my husband. I feel sticky everywhere and the smell of bodily fluids is ghastly, but I'm happy, happier than I’ve ever been in my life. I feel Peeta's chest heave under my fingertips with a yawn, and I smile because that means he must be waking too. I turn my face upwards and smile at him when his sky blue eyes and radiant smile greet me.

“Good morning, Mrs. Mellark. How did you sleep last night?” Peeta asks with voice rough with sleep, and a contented glint in his eyes.

“Magnificent, Mr. Mellark! Thank you for asking. How about you?” I return with my own grin.

“Never better!” He responds right away, dropping a kiss on my forehead and tightens his hold me. “So, I was thinking today we can make some love, have some breakfast, then I can bring me wife to orgams one more time with my hands. After that, we could go about the house and the shed, to check out what we have here. And then, right before supper, I plan on taking you again in a different room this time, because, you know, we have to make the place our own. Of course we'll shower together next, and do it in the shower too, and then we’ll come back to bed and start another round…”

I start to laugh, interrupting his ridiculous plans. “You can’t possibly expect us to have sex so many times during the day!” I squeal. “You’ll break me!” He pouts and in a second has shifted me under him, his knees separating my legs for him without opposition as he sinks deep inside my depths, I gasp loudly, at the sudden invasion and then I let a breathy laugh fan across his face, when I realize with are coupling once more.

“Test me!” he challenges. And our first day as a married couple unfolds _exactly_ , like he said it would.

 

>>\-------> ~*~ <\-------<<

 

 **Epilogue** :

 

Peeta and I decide to tear down the walls on the room where Brutus shot me and lost his life for it. We can’t have a physical reminder of the horrors that went on there, in our home. My mother had done her best to clean it, but the blood spilled there had seeped into the wooden boards of the floor. The whole room had to be scrubbed, which we did. Now it’s basically a sunroom with big curtainless windows that allow us to bring the green woods inside our house. It’s one of our favorite rooms now.

Since Peeta can transform into a wolf at will, we really had no used for the chains in the shed my grandfather used to restrained himself during full moons. Instead, Peeta comes and goes in whichever form he pleases and it’s almost like having a pet in the house at times. My husband’s playful personality shines through brightly when in canine form anyway.

Life in the woods is peaceful and we are happy.

Prim and Mother come every so often to bring things from town and me and Peeta have gone into his family’s village a few times to see his father and brothers. His mother passed away not long ago and it was a surprise for everyone when both my mother and Peeta’s father met, and sparks flew between the two. I wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole thing, but our families seem to be accepting of each other and our parents seem very happy.

Peeta kept saying that we should never begrudge anyone happiness, so I finally accepted their blooming relationship as well… It's gonna be weird as hell to think of Peeta as my step brother. He’s my husband for crying out loud! We’ve been destined to be lovers since children, but, as usual, Peeta has managed to find the levity in the whole thing, calling it sinfully kinky, to kiss his ' _sister_ '... or more! which earns him a scowl and an elbow to the ribs every time, without fail.

Prim is starting to believe in love again. In fact, she has mention a boy from Peeta’s village named Jason a few times. She has picked back up on reading her fairy tales book. Mr. Mellark actually gave her a tome he had in his own house, and she was delighted to accept it, so I guess, I can’t complain.

Peeta came home one day, telling me about the company of hunters he encountered in his rounds. He was all smiles when he said that Gale and Rory were amongst them. Gale informed him he was courting a young lady by the name of Delia, that he affectionately called Delly. Peeta said he knew her from his own village and that lead us to believe, inter village trades had reopened. It was nice to hear Gale was finally with a girl that was more for him.

As for me… I’m getting dinner ready for my husband! The menu being especially chosen: babyback ribs in apple sauce, baby carrots, tender corn in the cob and for after dinner, a generous dish of fresh milk… tonight, I hope my husband catches the message I’m trying to convey through food… Tell me, was it clear it to you?

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We finally reached the end of the story here, I'm so grateful all of you stuck with me all this time. I apologize for being so inconsistent with updates, not just with this story, but my other works as well; I know it will sound trite and overused, but, real life has been hectic around here, and it doesn't seem like it will slow down for the time being. I'm currently improving a house me and my husband bought at the end of September, with the hopes to move in by Black Friday... Very unrealistic expectations I must say, since I've only have one full room and a closet ready to go. Any who, I'm also writing three stories at the moment, "A Pixie for the Mellark Children", "Dead of Night" and an untitled story that's yet to be published, so, I feel like I've bitten a tad more than I can chew, but, hey, beats sitting around biting my nails out of boredom. 
> 
> Now, ironically enough, there's a scene I entirely cut out of this chapter, that originally gave it the name of 'Big Bad Peeta' in the raw draft, I know this is done and over, with a tiny Epilogue to boot, but, I've been toying with the idea of posting the scene, as an attached 'take out' of the story later on. Still undecided, but I'm open to a vote, if you care to weigh in your opinion... And yes, I will answer questions about it, and hear your ideas on the subject of you have any. FYI, and to be considered, the scene might be adult content. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ alliswell21
> 
> Morale of the chapter: Real friends will come through for you at the end... They too are suckers for Happily Ever After!


	6. Bonus Chapter: Little Green, Riding Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake... Actually, a "Deleted scene" from the original PiP entry, posted over on tumblr for Dreamcast week, that got out of hand and turned into this monster of a chapter.
> 
> After re-reading it, I realized how cheesy and just plainly bad the original scene was, so after much rewriting and cringing, I've finally gotten the tiny deleted excerpt, to where it can stand as an outtake (more like a chapter of it's own, really), revised, improved and lengthened from its original version. I'm placing it around the short Epilogue published on chapter 5... Please enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter are based off of Little Red Riding Hood, by Charles Perrault. 
> 
> Unbeated. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Much smut and fluffyness ahead.

It's been fourteen months, since I fled my village into the woods. Fourteen months since my best friend and ex-fiancée, Gale Hawthorne, stood in front of our whole town and renounced me as bride, freeing me of our ill fated marriage agreement, so I could go follow my own heart and find a life with my true love, a werewolf named Peeta Mellark. 

One would think that in a year, the people from my former Village would move on and forget about me and my love life, but apparently, fourteen months isn't nearly enough time to forget and forgive... ironically, I had no idea I needed the townsfolk's forgiveness to move on myself. Who would've thought, breaking my engagement to Gale, and choosing to marry Peeta instead, had been such an affront to the townsfolk.

I was under the impression that the only people I needed to be mindful of were the Hawthornes, and of course my sister and mother, but apparently, I was grossly mistaken. The whole town acts like I committed a great, unforgivable crime against them, which has gone unpunished, when in reality, they were the ones pressuring me to marry a man I didn't love.

Talk about _'_ it takes a village' to  _completely_ miss the point, guilt tripping you for daring to be different, and find happiness elsewhere. 

It's utterely ridiculous, in my opinion. Specially since it was Gale's idea to call off the wedding, and chase me off to the woods. Even his family cheered me on as I ran from the chapel, still in my wedding finery. 

Usually, I try to avoid coming to town, but... I have an emergency; I need to see my mother as soon as possible, and the fact that Peeta is a guardian wolf, and will be on duty for the next couple of days, patrolling the forest for the duration of the full moon period, gave me the best excuse to head into the village, and stay with my family for the night, but, of course, as soon as I set foot in my old neighborhood, the onslaught of gossip starts to flow freely.

I sigh, shake my head and readjust my pack and my old bow and quiver, over my shoulder. 

The old housewives start to peek from behind their wet laundry on their clotheslines, from their kitchen windows, and there are the younger women, even bolder than the old hags, who simply step out of their cottages to openly gape at me, as I rush by their judgemental staring.

It's exhausting trying to pretend I don't feel their eyes on me, sometimes I just meet their gazes head on, and scowl until they look away... I always win, and that gives me great satisfaction!

I come to a stop outside my family's home, and knock once, loudly, before twisting the knob and stepping right inside without waiting for an invitation.

However unwelcome the rest of my fellow villagers make me feel, this is still the place where I grew up, my second home. I'm still welcomed and wanted inside this walls. I sigh in relief when I hear the click of the door behind me. 

"Katniss!" My sister Primrose throws herself at me as soon as I move further into the house. 

After I recuperate from my 'umph', and surprise from Prim's enthusiastic greeting, I chuckle slightly, hugging her in return, saying into her shoulder, 

"Careful, Little Duck. You might break me if you treat me so roughly!" 

This only makes her laugh loudly, squeezing me tighter to her. "Sure, because being married to a wolf, is the softest living conditions in history!" 

I laugh too, because she doesn't even know the half of it! My mind goes straight to naughty thoughts about how _rough_ my husband can get when I beg him to. I laugh nervously again, trying to jerk my mind from the inappropriate images my brain has conjured up. Entertaining, and subsequently enacting _that_ type of thought, is what's landed me in my mother's house for the night.

"So... where's Mother? I need to ask her for a great favor." I say without much preamble, before I loose the small amount of courage and willingness I managed to gathered and kept afloat since the moment I decided it had gone long enough of me simply _suspecting,_ I need to know for sure!

"Mother is just at the general store, she should be back soon enough." Says Prim smiling widely, I sense her giddiness at having the hmouse just for ourselves, and decide there's no harm in indulging my little sister. 

"Alright... how do you propose we kill time until Mother comes back? We can do anything, since it's just the two of us!" I wink at her and she smiles shyly suddenly. 

"Um... Can I tell you a secret?" Prim asks, mirth and mischievousness clouding the early shyness, and I chuckle heartily.

"Of course, and I promise not to tell a soul about it... Not even Peeta!" I tell her, because it turns out Prim loves Peeta more than she ever loved Gale.

In her eyes, her _big brother_ , as she likes to call him, can never do any wrong; not even his lycanthropy is a bad thing when it comes to him. According to Prim, Peeta isn't truly a werewolf, but an amazing shapeshifter, with a tiny furry little issue, which has no repercussion in his being a genuinely good human being... and a _good boy_ when in his lupine form. She won't hear of anyone referring to him as a murderer or a monster, which I support one hundred percent, after all, Peeta doesn't eat people. 

Prim gives me a sheepish smile then, and I know there will be more than one confession today, so I prod her. 

"Are you going to tell me all your secrets, Little Duck? Or are you just going to keep on giggling away our alone time?" This only prompts her to giggle again, but then she takes a deep breath, and pulls me to the couch.

She holds my hands in hers, and then looking at me with shy blue eyes, and pink cheeks, she finally blurts out, "I kissed Jason!" Then her hand flies to her mouth and she giggles maniacally, causing her whole body to shake with her effort. 

"You what?" I ask incredulously, my eyes going big and round, and she laughs harder, but holds my hands tighter again, "When? How? Where?" I keep asking aghast, her eyes are dancing now, and she finally tells me, 

"Last week, in our Village exchange meet. It was his village's turn to come over with goods. We talked and took a walk around the square, and we held hands," she giggles girlishly at that, before composing herself and continuing her story, "Then, when they were getting ready to leave, l just... you know, lifted up on my tip toes, and... Pecked him in the lips!" Her voice is breathy, ecstatic, dreamy, her face goes slack and a goofy smile spreads all over lips.

But then she suddenly straightens her posture, and her eyes dart everywhere, as if she's expecting Mother or somebody else to jump out of hiding or something. She starts to look nervous, so I swallow up my 'big sister' concerns, and decide to act as girlish as she does, to show her I'm excited for her, and she can still count on me for anything... I'm he friend and she can trust me to be happy for her, no matter if I feel like she's much too young to be kissing boys. I decided the boy must be very interested, since it's no secret who her brother-in-law is, and he's still risking his good health to steal kisses from Prim.

"So... Was it anything like you thought it would be? What did he say? What did you do after?" I smile at her broadly, and think to myself, _Do I really want to encourage this budding romance?_ Because thinking back at my own experience, I cringe to myself every time I remember how wantonly, pushy and needy I used to act around Peeta, and it was his good judgement, correctness and gentlemanly behavior, that kept my advances at bay... I seriously hope Prim is not as hormone driven as I was. 

Prim's face falls a bit, but there's still a ghost of a smile there, so I try to stay calm and quiet and let her explain, and tell me everything she's willing to share in her own time. 

"Well, the kiss itself was great! I think he liked it, because he kind of melted a bit after I stepped away from him... He tried to grasp my hand, but only got to touch the tips of my fingers, before I took of running in the opposite direction," Now she's covering her face in dismay over her reaction. 

I bite down the urge to 'aww' at her, because it's just so stinking cute that she ran away, but I know she's utterly embarrassed, so I simply squeeze her hands in mine,

"It'll be alright, Prim. I'm sure he liked it as much as you did, and who knows, maybe he'll kiss you back if you give him the chance." I smile at her, and she smiles back blushing prettily. 

"That's what Peeta said," She tells me quietly... Well, that's new! How would my husband know to say that to my sister, anyway? When did they talk? And why didn't I hear about this before now?

"Don't be mad," Prim says quickly, tugging my hand to get my attention, my facial expression must've shown my inner thoughts, because she rushes to tell me the rest of her _confession_ , "Peeta came 'round, to the edge of the forest the other day. He knows what days I go out there to gather; he likes to patrol around the area, when I'm there. He keeps chiding me for taking off the red cape, but I keep telling him, that thing is sooo clunky and heavy, it makes my work three times harder, so he promised me a new coat... Sort of like yours..." She shrugs and points at my green hooded peacoat. 

I sigh, I don't like being kept in the dark, but it's not like they were meeting in secret or anything, Peeta was just being a protective big brother to my sister, and it's true, the red cloak is a nightmare in stuffy fabric... I just wished he'd told me about this before. 

"I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that I'm only hearing about this now... And that you told him about kissing Jason, before you told me!" At that last sentence, I dramatically open my eyes as wide as they'll go, and make a hand gesture as if she's hurt me deeply. She laughs. 

"Well, I asked him to not say anything about it until I had the chance to tell you myself, but... Mother is always around..." Prim rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, "It's impossible to tell you the juicy stuff without being over heard..." 

As if to emphasize her complaint, the front door creaks open right then, and Prim jumps in her seat, startled by the noise. In a moment we see Mother's blonde head poke in, as the rest of her body remains hidden behind the door, where she's speaking to someone, just outside the door. Then she's pulling bags of vittles, and both Prim and I run to help her bring the food and to the kitchen. 

"Oh, hello Katniss, dear." Mother exclaims happily. She leans into me to kiss my cheek lightly. "What a surprise! Have you've been here long?" I shake my head no, and smile at her. It's now or never.

"I'm staying over... Just for the full moon," I say quickly, at my mother's raised eyebrows, then she nods in understanding. "It's Peeta's turn to patrol the woods this cycle, and I just know I won't be seeing much of him for at least the next day and a half, so I decided it was as good time as any, to come pay you both a visit," I say smiling, and she nods her head again, then smiles back at me benignly.

"Well, I'm glad! Did Peeta object to the visit at all?" Mother asks as she passes me by, entering the kitchen, to start sorting groceries and putting them away. 

"No. He just told me to have fun and keep safe. So, I hope I can stay hidden in here with Prim and you until morning!" I'm giving her a honeyed tone of voice she knows very well, its my: I-have-a-secret voice, she gives me a mistrustful glare first, that quickly morphs into curiosity.

"Katniss... You are here because you want something from me, don't you?" Mother says lowly, cautiously, I smile widely at her, 

"Maybe..." It's my response, and she raises her eyebrows at me again. 

"Do I need to get my Healing kit ready?" She asks. I nod, and she looks at my mid section discreetly, but I can see longing flickering in her eyes, then she's calling Prim to get her pregnancy testing equipment ready, at that Prim's eyes grow like saucer plates, and all three of us abandon the half organized groceries, too excited to wait any longer.

 

* * *

 

Early, the morning after the full moon has passed, I kiss my mother and sister goodbye, and start for home in the woods.

The air is still crisp, the forest is full of sweet smells and chirpy sounds, and there's a elated spring in my step! It's a beautiful day out, and the results from the pregnancy test my mother administered to me, came out positive, making this day even greater! At least for me, at any rate.

Those of the wolf persuasion will be holed up in their burrows for the day, too tired, beat up and in pain to even try to venture out of their beds; I've come to learn, the day after the full moon, it's possibly the worst day of the month for a werewolf.

I guess transforming into a different type of body, being, species even, will wipe out anyone's energy and be painful as crap; but then, I think that if some poor soul encountered any of the wolves last night, that person must likely didn't make it home at all, their family will never see that person again... that's when it gets hard to sympathize with the lot, because even though I married one of them, I'm still human.

The sun is lazily lifting up tendrils of light through the treetops by the time I'm deep in the woods, far from the haven of human town and still a long ways to go from my Grandmother's cabin. I quicken my step, because suddenly I can't wait to be home, and meet my husband. I'm planing on making him a special meal this evening, to reveal my good news to him.

He's been patiently waiting for this day for months now, not that he'll say much about the topic directly, only passing comments, that merely hint at how badly he wants _cubs..._ To be completely honest, I didn't think I'd wanted them this early in our marriage, but then the delicious dreams about little blonde boys chasing little raven haired sisters in a meadow covered with dandelions, kept me immerse in the land of sleep. I'd wake up smiling and feeling more in love with my husband on those mornings.

The dreams were persistent, and if they didn't show in my subconscious at night, I would chase them during the day, fantasizing and daydreaming about them... My beautiful children, Peeta's cubs! And then I knew deep down, that I already loved them, even if they were mere dreams; my babies had grown in my heart, long before they filled my womb.

I'm terrified, but also exhilarated! I can't wait to share this news with Peeta!

A band of pheasants cross the gravel path right in front of me. They didn't even spared me a look as they did, unconcerned by the presence of the huntress with the bow and arrows. But then again, my bow is tucked behind my back, same as my deadly arrows, there's no reason to fear me, I'm no threat to any creature in this forest while unarmed, which makes decide it'll be prudent to unsling the bow and load it, while I finish my hike home. 

The string of my bow is tangled in the hood of my jacket, and seriously I don't want to pull on either, risking breaking the string or tearing the hood, so I unfasten the buttons, and shrug off one arm out of the garment, just to have access to everything, untangle the mess, and get back on my way.

The woods, suddenly feel earie. A thick quiet enfolds my surroundings, a breeze hums through the branches of the trees above me, making them stir and murmur. The songs of birds are high pitched, and grating on my ears, the soothing chirping is gone, and I can feel a chill run down my spine. I feel like I'm being watched. 

I try to hurry my fiddling with the coat and the bow, but now the bow string feels constricting and tight across my chest, making my heart rate to accelerate, because my fingers are starting to slip clumsily around my weapon's wooden surface, I cuss under my breath, because I can't get the thing over my head and shrug my sleeve back on! 

I'm starting to panic, and the more scared I get the more I tumble with my belongings. I almost have it over my head, when I hear a twig break somewhere in the thicket beyond.

"Shit..." I mutter pulling my game bag over my shoulder more securely.

A low growling sound reverberates all around me in the emptiness of the woods, and I know for sure I'm not alone in the path. My eyes search frantically for an indication of where the sound originated, but I can't see anything, so I try to shove my hand through the sleeve of my coat, but it is now twisted with the strap of my bag, so I curse again, loudly this time... This can't be happening!

Another twig breaks, it's early enough I see a puff of foggy hot breath coming from a nearby shrub, and I meet lupine eyes, narrowed and darkened. My own eyes widened in surprise, and the fear that shoots to my throat leaves me lightheaded and breathless. 

"Oh no." I breath out when the wolf takes a slow, calculated, tiny step outside the bush, all I see is the wrinkle of his muzzle, bearing teeths, the hot breath leaking from salivating fangs, then the low menacing snarl of a predator meets my ears, and I can't think straight anymore.

I'm driving my legs forward as fast as I can, trying to outrun my chaser. I know it's no use. I know I'll never make it to grandmother's cabin, before I'm overtaken. I can't match the speed of a wolf, not even with all the adrenaline pumping through my body can I outrun it. 

And then I'm tripping, and trying to catch myself before I hit the ground, one hand extended in front of me to brace for impact, the other arm protectively draped over my stomach, I have to keep my precious cargo safe!

And suddenly the thought makes me angry, I'm not supposed to be running in the woods this way, being chased like some spooked deer, exerting myself... I'm _pregnant_! 

Before my finger tips even brush the hard, packed dirty of the road, a large body collides with me, against my back, and the impact is so fast, it disorients me. Strong arms are around my body, cocooning me in warmth. We tucked and rolled along the path, until we stopped sliding completely, all momentum lost with the friction of the road.

I'm still enfolded in the large body, but my eyes finally focus, and I realize, I'm looking directly up at the sky and tree branches on top, and my back is cushioned on a solid, heaving for air, chest. My mind hasn't settled yet, forming an acceptable perception, let alone a coherent thought, when I'm being hoisted and tossed over a broad, strong shoulder, and my captor is leaping back into the brush, away from the path.

My head is spinning, and I'm still terrified and jittery with the boost of adrenaline, coursing through my veins. I'm being lowered into a bed of grass, and before I can react, I'm being crushed under a heavy body. Before I can release the protest at the tip of my tongue, a hungry mouth crashes to mine, persistent, urgent teeth and lips nipping, kissing and pulling my own with short and desperate licks of a hot tongue.

I loose my train of thought, I'm not sure why was I so angry just second ago... _Curse Peeta Mellark and his sensual kisses!_  

A deep, dark chuckle leaves his chest. I feel it seep deep into my bones. I think I must've said that last thought out loud, judging by his renewed enthusiasm as he attacks my jaw, neck, and collarbone next... I'm inhaling heavily, trying to catch my breath, my mind is still gone, only his hands and lips on my face, neck, my torso exists.

"What is a yummy little thing, such as yourself prancing about the dark woods alone, little lady? Haven't you heard dangerous wolves patrol this forest, preying on sweet little treats like you?" His voice is dark, low, deep and slow, his lips drag against my throat as he speaks, and I can feel his fingers working on the buttons of the sundress I'm donning. 

"Peetaaah" My eyes are closed, sucking in all the sensations this beast of a man elicits from me, where his voice is dark, mine is breathy, airy, light. 

He growls with want, "I love your voice when you say my name that way." He tears open the top of my dress, too impatient to be dealing with buttons.  

 _'To hell with clothes_ ' he's told me in more than one occasion, usually after this same game of predator and prey, he likes to play after full moons... I think it's his nature calling him to do it, and usually, not only am I a willing participant, but encourage it. 

“I missed _your_ voice," I pant while his tongue is licking my breasts, lips clasping on a peaked nipple, I'm so far gone by now, that I don't care how we got to this place and moment, "I love to hear your voice too, so deep and velvety” I whisper in his ear.

He rips his mouth from my chest, and looks deeply into my eyes, his voice quivers a little, “You do?" His big blue eyes are filled with adoration as he looks down on me, but there's also uncertainty there, he usually feels unworthy of my love after the full moon, "I just want it to be soothing in your ears” He murmurs when I nod smiling wanly at him, his lips kiss my nose, my cheek, my lips, my neck.

"Oh, Peeta, I love so many things about you, it's impossible to keep track of them all," I moan burying my fingers into his soft hair, he moans as well, bringing his lips all the way back to my ear.

"Try and tell me... Please," He half begs half demands, "I wanna know how is it that I was blessed with the love and lust of such a magical being, because you're so perfect, so beautiful, so incredibly sweet, sometimes I can't believe my luck, that a smart girl like you, would choose and settle for a monster like me," he whispers against my skin, his hands haven't move an inch from my hips, and the rocking motions he had been making between my thighs has stop, waiting for my answer.

"Sweetheart, I love everything about you!" I tell him, caressing his forehead, down his temple, "Your eyes…" I smooth his eyebrows with my thumb, I sigh. "Your beautiful blue eyes. So bright and big when you look at me, whether if while I'm washing laundry, hunting or undressing for you,” I say breathlessly, I cup his cheek and lifts his face to mine, he smiles softly at me.

“They do grow wider when I sense you around... the better to see my gorgeous wife with, I guess,” He widens his eyes as if to show me, "I never want to miss an opportunity to ogle at you, babe," He laughs deviously, planting a hungry kiss on my mouth, his warm, big hands resume his fondling and tweaking of my nipples, the other one slides smoothly up my leg to my thigh, his touch is soft, tender, familiar and sure, so I tell him amidst another moan,

“And your amazing hands, your strong arms! I love them too… so warm and big… I always feel safe when I'm in your arms,” I gasp as he drops wet hot kisses along my torso, his hands pulling my skirt up, skimming over my underclothes.

He chuckles lightly, kissing my ribcage. “Warm, big and strong, huh? I hope that doesn’t only describe my hands, darling. But I'm happy you like them, I will always strive to bring you pleasure and comfort with them. I guess… the bigger and stronger, the better to hold you, caress you and protect you with,” one of his hands is now cupping my chin, the other is still smoothing up and down my leg. 

I won’t argue with his assertion. The man surely seems to know what he’s doing with those hands, as he finally slides one over my still flat belly, under the soft fabric of my underwear, and to my throbbing center. I cry out, as soon as his fingers touch me there, it matters not that is a light, teasing touch.

“Mmm… you’re so wet, Katniss," he groans pathetically, nozling his face in the crook of my neck, "My big, accurate wolf nose, can  effectively find you in a see of people. Your scent is burned in my nostrils, because allow me to inform you, beloved wife, _you_ smell delicious… specially when you're dripping arousal, as you are right now," he takes another wiff of me, "You smell good enough to taste!” he growls in my ear as my panties are ripped off my body in one swift motion, and two thick fingers find their way inside of me.

He pumps them in and out, once, twice, thrice, then he's sucking me off his fingers with such gusto, his tongue darting between his digits licking away, and all I can do is watch greedily, enviously.

I find myself whimpering, “Peeta… your mouth… your lovely, fucking mouth. So, hot and ready...”

A wolffish smirk appears in his face, I don't usually curse like that, so he knows I'm completely gone now, "You like my mouth?" He asks seductively,

"Yes... I like it, I want it... your big wolf mouth," I whine wantonly at him,

"A big, hot, ready mouth... the better to eat you with, little one,” In a flash, he’s doing exactly that.

Face buried between my thighs, making the most wolf like noises I’ve ever heard. I can’t contain myself, I’m arching my back, and thrashing and pulling on his hair hard, and then my body is shaking, pulsing, his tongue starts lapping at my core while his arms bracket over my hips to keep down.

God, how I love this sensation!

It doesn't take him long to have me writhing, and crying and bowing off the grassy floor under my back, I absently wonder where and how I lost my game bag, quiver and bow... It doesnt matter, Peeta is fucking me with his fingers and tongue and I'm cuming hard and swiftly, shaking from head to curling toe.

After I exhale my last gasp, and my body relaxes back into a prone position, my husband claims my mouth with his, and I find myself pressed to find a more blissful feeling, than the sweet afterwards of such a powerful release and my husband's sweet kisses.

  
“Peetaaah..." I’m floating in air… No… I’m air.

I know he’s breathing me in right now. He’s hovering over my still twitching body, kissing my cheeks, I feel him move above me, hear the tear of his zipper being lowered, I look at his face, his eyes dark and lustful, still smirking from before. He loves getting me off, and I know what comes next, because it always ends this way.

He doesn’t ask for permission, he doesn’t need to, my legs part widely for him of their own volition;  he doesn’t lose time asking me if I’m ready, he knows I’ve been ready for him since my 17th birthday, and his nose and tongue tells him there's enough lubrication in my folds for him to slide inside me without impediment, so he just leans down and kisses me sweetly, whispering,

“I love you Katniss… my wife, my life, my all!"

He pushes into me. Easy and slow. I’m his! I can't think of anything else as he slowly and carefully thrusts in and out of me. I’m his wife, and he is my lawfully wedded husband… I’m of age, and I can have this every day for the rest of my life! I'm carrying his cub, although he doesn't know it yet, I think as I twine my legs around his thighs, because that means, that he is forever mine as well. Our bond is final, binding and openly wanted.

He is no longer forbidden to me, I’m no longer a temptation he has to resist. Whatever the idiots in my village think, our debts are all paid and settled; and when we orgasm together for the first time today, I whisper the words I could never tired of saying, “I love you Peeta… My husband, my wolf, my all!”

 

* * *

 

I laid out my dinning table beautifully for tonight's supper, candles and a small bouquet of wild flowers complete the setting. 

After our passionate rendezvous in the woods, Peeta practically carried me home in his arms. After all it was his fault my clothes were in shreds, and my body was too exhausted from the physical activities we entertained together.

After fixing us a warm bath, and yet another round of lovemaking, he kissed me sweetly, and left to do his rounds, checking up on the other woodland dwellers. He was supposed to meet with Haymitch and Finnick, the other two ' _guardians_ ', and exchange news on the conditions of the werewolf population.

Only the tree of them were excepmpt the strenuous labor it was to turn into a wolf, since they weren't really completely cursed. 

Finnick and his mate Annie have a cute baby son, that looks like a tiny replica of his father, down to the dimple on his left cheek, when he smiles.

Watching the small family, always makes me feel a bit envious of how happy and free they are... Annie has never given a rat's ass of what _her_ village thought about her marrying Finnick.

The way she explains it, they were already seeing each other and very much in love, when he got knicked by a wolf's claw. She never saw him as _damaged goods,_ as others had. He was still the same person, regardless of his condition.

He was only a bit more tortured, had developed a taste for almost raw meat, and could change forms, into a huge copper coated wolf with startling green eyes; other than that, he was still the same Finnick.

In her eyes, it was only natural for Annie, to go off into the goods and become Finn's mate. According to her, she's never been happier, and I can say without a shadow of a doubt, that not only do I agree with her in that respect, but completely share her experience.

I scrunch up my nose, wondering if my envious streaks will stop once the baby comes. I conclude that it has to...

"Disliking the smell of food again, my little kitchen artist?" I startled at Peeta's question, I was so immersed in my thoughts while I plated my 'Baby' themed meal, I missed him coming in. He must've been in wolf form to sneak up on me, without making a sound. He's more like a moose stampede as his human self, I wouldve herd him a mile away.

I only narrow my eyes at him in what I hope is a scorching glare, before turning back to my baby carrots swimming in a concoction of butter and cumin. 

"No, I'm not disliking on the food at the moment... But, it's bound to happen," I say smiling to myself, but also dreading the return of the bouts of morning sickness that come and go as they please.

"Alright... I have to say, I've never heard of anyone being so cheery about the prospect of getting sick, by the smell of venison stew," he chuckles. Ugh! Just the mention of the dish makes my stomach twist in disgust!

Peeta notices, and gives me a quizzical stare, that I dutifully ignore. I want him to catch my meaning in the subtle details and comments throught supper. 

"So... What do you think of today's fare?" I ask him to see if there's any stirring of suspicion in his mind.

"It looks terrific, sweetheart." He responds enthusiastically as I hand him his plate of baby-back ribs in apple sauce, flanked by the baby carrots, an ear of tender corn in the cob and a dinner roll his father sent us a couple of days ago. 

We sit at the table, and after a quick peck on the lips he digs in, licking his fingers every time he has to pick up a rib or the corn. I think he's having a little too much fun eating with his hands like heathen, but I love his goofy smiles every time he catches me watching him.

I sigh, because I think I'm being _too_ subtle. I think is best if I give him a helping hint, "So... How are the _baby_ back ribs?" I make emphasis in the word baby, then continue, "I brought them from town." I say peering at him, willing him to ask me about my trip to town. 

"They're excellent, darling... Your the best cook ever... I'm enjoying this corn too!" He says taking a humongous bite of the corn. 

I roll my eyes. It's so unlike him to not ask after my family, especially Prim, which reminds me I'm a bit sore with him about keeping my sister's first kiss story a secret from me, but I guess I can't fault him for trying and being a good brother to Prim, not betraying her trust and all that. I decide to let it slide for now and say instead,

"Why yes, the _tender_ corn is good, but I'm particularly enjoying this _baby_ carrots quite a lot! How about you?" I try again, even clearing my throat right before the emphasized words leave my mouth, but, it just goes right over his head... I wonder if he is doing it on purpose, because if there's something Peeta Mellark is _not_ , is dimwitted! 

"Oh yes, the carrots are perfectly cooked! firm, but not hard! Excellent meal, Katniss!" I'm flattered to see him chomping down on the food I made for him, but I'm also frustrated he's not seeing the hidden significance of it.

With a frustrated intake of air, I fold my napkin and throw it on my empty plate. "I have fresh milk for after dinner, would you like a cup?" 

He finally looks at me, and a shadow of suspicion passes over his brow, it's not enough though.

"Uh... It would be nice for right before bed time, sure. I'm alright at the moment." He tells me cautiously, and I nod slowly.

"Peeta, we need to talk..." I start and I know I have his undivided attention.

His posture reminds me of his Ally form, when he sits at attention on his hind legs, back straight and rigid, bushy tail perfectly draped around his seated thighs and his ears perked up and directed towards me. In human form, he sits straight and rigid and his eyes are penetrating and slightly narrowed, I can almost see his ears perk up and turn to me.

I take a deep breath before I start my spiel. I scoot my chair closer to his, and take his hand in mine, I look him in the eyes when I open my mouth.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid we have to stop playing ' _prey'_. I think after today, we shouldn't do it again for a whil..." What came next was a series of apologies and groveling that I didn't quite understand and truthfully freaked me out, because there was real fear and desperation in Peeta's tortured blue eyes, but he wouldn't let me get a word in.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Katniss, please don't be mad at me, please, please don't leave me. I know I was a bit rough, I tried to knock it down a notch by taking you ' _human_ ' style..."

Leave him? What in the world is he talking about? He  _did_ take me in what wolves call 'human style'. Their kind prefers to couple on hands and knees, like... well, _dogs_. I mean, he does like to be able to face me, kiss me, fondle me, and he certainly enjoys, me being on top, but when we play 'prey' he usually goes mutt, and takes me hard from behind, it's animalistic, and I love it; the thrill, the adrenaline, the rush of the hunt, it always makes me orgasm so hard, I'm left dizzy and completely sated, he usually has to carry me home right after; but if he thought he was being overly rough, I guess I see his logic on the whole matter, I'm still thoroughly confused about the _leaving him_ part. 

"Peeta, what are you...?" He keeps talking over me.

"I... I love you, Katniss, so much, I don't think my heart will be able to take it if you decided to leave now, I'll do whatever it takes to make you better right here where I'm able to be with you..." What the hell is talking about? 

"Peeta, stop!" He won't shut up!

"Please, I can be better, I can be a good husband and wolf, I can be a better... anything you want, just tell me what to do, I'll do it..."

"PEETA, shut, up!" 

Finally! He stops his blabbering with a tiny whimper. His eyes have fallen to the plate in front of him. It's only full of rib bones and left over carrots, his messily eaten ear of corn set to one side of the plate. I pray I can salvage this conversation, because it's not the happy, excited setting I had pictured in my head, for when I finally reveal the news of our pregnancy to him.

"Peeta, what makes you think I'm going to leave you?" I ask him, cupping his face in my hand, bringing his eyes back to mine.

He looks so vulnerable, my heart aches, "It's just... I saw the fear and hesitation in your face this morning. It turned me on so much, made my blood rush hot through me. I had to hold back the whole time, just to make sure I wouldn't hurt you, but I know you really weren't happy about it... I would've stopped if you had asked, of course... But, I wanted it so badly, I tried to block my mind from reaching yours, I would never forgive myself if I betrayed your trust by making you do something, overriding your thoughts and free will. But..." He hesitates looking away from me again.

"But, what, Peeta?" I ask still confused, although I kind of understand part of the problem here.  

His voice is controlled, cautious, defeated even. "You... You smell differently... And it's not a brand knew thing, it's just... It's more pronounced now,"

"How do I smell different?" I ask, because now I'm really confused and curious.

"I-I don't exactly know. I mean it's your same scent, but, not quite. As if there's some unbalance in the chemistry or something... I've heard that humans change scents when they're ill, or have health problems, and well... You went to town to see your mother, a healer... you've been sick a lot... I'm scare to ask what's wrong with you... If you don't want to play prey, because it's too dangerous for you, I can understand it, we won't have to play it ever again! I didn't mean to put your health in the line there, but I feel like I did... And if you left me, because being here makes you sick... I just... I don't know what would I do, because I dont ever what you to be unwell, but I'll be a mess if I can't see that you're fine..." He looks at the brink of tears, "I've been purposefully avoiding talking about your mother, because I'm terrified you'll tell me something is terribly wrong with you, and I'm gonna loose you... I think I'll die if something happens to you, honey," 

"Oh, Peeta!" I say in a soft whisper,  "You adorable, stupid goof!" I leap out of my chair, and knock his chair to the floor with the force of my body slamming onto his. 

I plant kisses all over his face, and he holds me gingerly around the waist, groaning in pain, probably from the fall and my choking hold on his neck. I know he's confused, but I can't stop giggling and kissing him.

"You're so cute! And you got it all wrong!" I tell him between kisses to his eyelids, "I love you so, so much, you sweet little idiot!" kisses to the tip of his nose, "I'm not sick! There isn't a thing to be afraid of, I'm not leaving you, I'm not gonna get hurt..." I tell him with one last kiss on the lips. 

I get off from on top of him, and try to help him up as best I can. He's so big and bulky, I'm mostly pulling on his arm as encouragement, and nothing else. 

"We just have to be conscientious about what we do, and how we do it from now on. I'm not sick, there's nothing wrong with me, unfortunately, I do have a certain condition that will prevent us from doing the more physically strenuous things, but it'll be alright, I promise." He's looking at me with distrust, I know he's seriously doubting what I'm saying, and I know he's very confused, so I go for the kill. 

"Babe, what did you think about the meal? And please, take a very close look at what I served you," I bite my lip hopefully, and try to convey with my eyes all that I'm still unwilling to spill with my mouth.

Peeta takes a moment, sits back down to study the remainders of our dinner, his eyebrows are creased in thought as he pokes the straggler carrots around the plate. He cocks his head to the side, and his whole face puckers up in concentration. I get lost watching his eyelashes flutter every time he blinks, then his face twists, and blanks, and twists again, and his eyes cut up to meet mine, to rapidly return to the bones littering the table. I think he's got it now, because his eyes flit back and forth between mine and the left overs.

"Baby-back ribs and baby carrots... With milk?" He murmurs confusedly, dazedly, his eyes widen and he looks at me again with a question dancing in his gaze. "Katniss?" It's a plea, his voice shaky, tears gathering in the rim of his eyes, "Katniss, wha-what are you saying... Or rather, Not saying?" His voice is barely above a whisper, and the only answer I can give him right now, is an enthusiastic nod accompanied with the brightest smile I can muster.

I'm afraid I'll start whailing and choking on my own words if I try to speak. But it doesn't matter, because he finally guessed the meaning of my elaborate gastronomic message, and its his turn now to jump out of his chair and tackle me to the ground, he's kissing me desperately, on my lips, my hair, my eyes, my cheeks. His hands cradling my jaw, and we're both crying tears of joy.

"Katniss, am I gonna be a daddy?" He asks disbelieving.

"Yes, Peeta. You are!" I squeak at him, and then his clambering to his feet, pulling me up with him.

He starts sniffing me like a puppy, my neck, my arms, my torso... He's on his knees with his nose pressed to my stomach. I think he's trying to figure out if he can smell our child from inside of me...

"I highly doubt, you'll be able to get a good wiff, honey. It's only been about eight weeks, according to my mother." I tell him, he looks disappointed for a moment, before he stands up and starts kissing me again.

"I... I'm sorry for chasing you and... Tackling you just now. I promise I'll be more careful with you from now on," he says caressing my face sweetly, softly. I know he will keep his word, he always does. "So... Um... Are we-allowed to... You know, have sex?" His voice goes high pitched at the end, and he squints one eye as if waiting for a blow. 

I laugh, "Why yes! Mother said it's perfectly alright to be intimate, as long as we're careful." I wrinkle my nose, and add, "She told me, that in fact, some women get very needy, with all the crazy hormones and whatever. And judging by how things went down this morning... I think we can safely assume, I'll be one of those horny, pregnant women," I say making a face. He chuckles then.

"I promise you, you will never hear a single complain from me... I'll always want to make love to you... In fact I'm relieved!" He kisses me, and suddenly, he's hoisting me up, bridal style, ignoring my indignant protests, "Let me show you how happy and careful I can be!" He says nuzzling my neck. I feel the start of desire stir in my stomach... I'm definitely in the horny category!

He stops abruptly, "Well," He says quietly, to himself, "I have to learn how to whittle, if I'm planing on whittling little toy animals for my pup..." he continues walking to our bedroom, while I try to repress my laughter, "Can't expect to woo the cub, with shitty looking whittled  toys, can I?" I can only look at him in amusement as he rattles on about it, "What kind of daddy would I be if I can't provide good looking toys for my puppies? A shitty daddy! That's what I'd be!"

"Babe... I think you have time to learn how to carve a stick. It'll be years before this baby can actually play with toys."

"Hush, woman! Don't let my child hear you telling her she can't do stuff! My baby can do whatever the hell she wants!" 

"And it's a she?" I ask laughing, as he tosses me on the bed, he towers above me, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Of course she is! Katniss junior! And then we will go for the boy!" He tells me matter of factly, smirking as he pushes his pants and underthings down his legs.

"Peeta junior?" I probe snickering, he gives me a look, and shakes his head, making his wavy hair bounce. 

"Of course not!" He glares at me, "That'll be silly. His name's Rye! Now, lose the trousers and let me see those stunningly beautiful breasts of yours, darling. I gotta make the most out of my time with them, before I have to share them with my daughter!"

 

 

I can say with certainty, that even horror stories like mine, can be filled with sweet moments. One just has to be willing to take the risk to be different, and not give a rat's ass at what other people thinks... Anyone can get their Happily Ever After, I'm proof of it!

Will you be willing to find your own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't get too much fan hate for changing my own stuff so drastically, lol. 
> 
> I seriously feel like George Lucas, posting this story, as I added, cut, and extended so much through out the retelling of ISC. However, I'm very glad you, my dear reader, returned to see this 'cut and paste bonanza' happen. I truly hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Your reviews are much appreciated, I value them as cheese buns, hot chocolate and lazy picnics in the meadow! So go forth and message me... Also find my in tumblr @alliswell21.
> 
> Morale of the bonus chapter: The only opinion that matters, is the one given by people that's willing to accept you for who you are, and be there for you if you mess up after not listening to their advice. True support, will never make you feel guilty, but nurture you and help you get back on your feet.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza... Happy Festivous, for the rest of yous (for those who don't celebrate either)


	7. Wintry Could Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Outtake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year's gift for all my readers! 
> 
> Warnings... Unbeta-read, fluffy, Toastpuppies! lots of winter goodness.
> 
> Peeta's POV

Stalking, is an art.

You study it.

You practice it.

You master it.

You pounce on your chosen mark, and startled it.

You bag your mark as a trophy.

You pass the knowledge on.

 

That's exactly what I'm doing at the moment, passing on the knowledge.

I look back at my pupils. Six pairs of eyes and perked up ears, eagerly following my lead, learning the millennia old tricks I'm showing to them.

My pack sits quietly, still as statues, hidden between think brushes, awaiting for our mark to venture close enough to our position to pounce on it. 

We don't have to wait long for our pray, it simply walks right in front of us, unawares of our presence. 

I make an imperceptible sound,  reminding my pack to stay quiet and out of sight.

Our mark steps right across from us.

A beautiful, young woman enters the clear. Bare trees flak her all around. I take a deep breath, inhaling her scent as deeply as I can.

Her steps are light as a ghost's. Her sturdy winter boots seemingly feather light on her feet, hardly leave an impression on the powdery snow covering the ground. She's good on her feet, that's for sure.

Her dark hair snakes down her back in a thick braid, too long to be tucked into her knitted hat. Her hands, bound in fingerless gloves, keep a firm hold on her loaded bow. She scans the landscape like a hawk, eyes and ears working in tandem for any misgivings.

If I've done my job well, teaching these younglings, she won't even see us coming. 

A puff of steamy air escapes her mouth and nose, it rises into nothingness as she breathes. 

She chances another step further into the clearing. Most of the trees and shrubbery around lost their leaves months ago, but the snow has been falling, fluffy and steady for days, creating perfect cover for stalking. 

The snow being so powdery and fluffy, serves to muffle everyone's movements while we shuffle in the woods. Finding cover from naked tree, to naked tree, has been made easier with the noise absorption of the precipitation. 

Everything has come together in this nearly perfect wintery day. The conditions are ideal for stalking prey. 

I start feeling excitement roll over me, my heart beat accelerates. I can't believe we are about to pounce, in a perfect ambush; our mark hasn't spotted us yet... I get in position, front paws flexing, ears perked and alert, my eyes haven't left my target, my tail levels with the rest of my body.

I exhale my breath slowly, a signal to my pack to take their positions... we will bring this mark down together! 

I set my hind legs, to leap forward and cut off my target's escape route. I emit another command to my pack, I'm about to jump from my hiding place, their job is to come surround the mark from behind, everything is a go!

And then...

"achoo..."

It's barely a tiny squeak.

In normal circumstances it couldn't be considered actually a sneeze, but, I know the sound was enough to give away our position to the skilled huntress.

Our 'mark' swivels on her feet so fast, her long braid slaps her bicep, covered by the sleeves of her heavy coat. Her gray eyes narrow for a second in our general direction.

I snort annoyedly, giving my pupils a very quick glance, before springing out of my hiding spot anyway. It matters not, that we've lost the element of surprise.

I land right in front of the pretty woman, teeth bared more in irritation than intimidation.

Her arrow goes off, hitting me square in the chest. However, her projectile bounces off in the opposite direction, as soon as the rubber tip makes contact with my thick fur.

I growl annoyedly at her. She shrugs apologetically, mumbling, "Sorry... force of habit?" A weak smile curls her lips.

My pack breaks ranks in a fit of howling laughter. They knew the jig was up the moment one of them sneezed.

All I can do now, is grunt disgruntledly, as they crowd around me, trying to circle my neck with their short, stubby arms.

They're so bundled up in their parkas, they can barely manage to bring their arms half way around my body. They giggle some more, prompting me to roll my eyes as much as I can in wolf shape.

My wife, Katniss, joins the laughter, as soon as she's retrieved her tricked arrow, from wherever it landed after colliding with my chest.

In no time at all, our female cub leaps into Katniss' arms. As any living mother would, she places a smily kiss on our child's reddened, chubby cheek.

"The cold is doing a number on the puppies faces," Katniss murmurs, caressing a second pair of round, rosy cheeks. "I believe It's time to head home," my wife tells me, patting my back when I finally sit next to her on hind legs.

I nod, grunting my assent.

Katniss is fully 'fluent' in _wolf_ by now; it's almost like we have a sort of shorthand communication, with my lupine sounds and motions. In fact, I discovered, I emit a very specific set of noises and body language to communicate with the cubs, when I'm in wolf form.

I had no idea I could make certain yips, low grunts, snorts, and various other sounds, until time came to train the pack. I have a whole new set of noises, reserved only for my younglings. To my surprise, the pups seemed to instinctually understand each and everyone of my sounds, and obeyed my commands as alpha male of the pack. 

"Argh... I don't wanna go home!" Protests one male cub, stomping his little foot on the snow covered ground. "We were starting to have so much fun!" 

"Yeah, Mommy! Can we try again? Can we, can we, can we?" My female cub begs her mother with big, blue, puppy eyes, making my wife's top lip quirk slightly.

Katniss is not easily dissuaded though, not even when the female pup holds both her hands together in front of her chest (with great difficulty, mind you), her puffy coat too padded to allow her fluid movement.

"I promise we will stay extra quiet this time! I promise I won't let Rye sneeze again!" The little girl throws a dirty glare at her brother, who slumps his shoulders in shame, head chock full of golden blond curls, and silver-gray eyes, downcast. 

I start to growl lowly at the female cub, a warning to be nice to her brother, when the third cub, another male, breaks in, in defense of his sibling.

"It wasn't Rye's fault, Will! The fuzzies inside the coat tickled his nose!" The child practically yells.

His sister rolls her 'Mellark trademark' blue eyes dramatically, before responding, "If the fuzzies tickled, then why did he stuck his nose into his coat?" She asked haughtily, wrinkling her own nose.

My son Rye, finally looks up, encouraged by his brother's support, to counter in turn. "My nose was cold, Willow. You told Daddy your fingers were cold, and he told you to put your hand inside your pockets. It's the same with my nose... Right Daddy?" Rye turns his silver pleading eyes to me.

I manage to look sheepish at Katniss disapproving scowl, before nodding my head at my male cub. 

The other boy startles me when he gives an incredibly loud "Ha! See, Will? Daddy told Rye, to stick his nose inside his tickling coat!" He says smugly.

Willow gives a wolffish grunt, she no doubt copied from me, while once more, rolling her eyes. "Daddy didn't _tell_ him to do that, Wheaton. Rye did it on his own... right Daddy?" 

' _Shit! Now she's looking at me too! Fuck... I hate when they do this shit!'_

I stand up, and pace back and forth before shaking my head, while emiting a string of huffs, grunts and snorts. It's an avoiding response.

I do, however, signal Katniss with a head motion, to get everyone in formation, and walking towards home. We'll practice _stalking_ another day. 

We finally get our brood marching. All three cubs drag their feet in protest, but Katniss is right, their cheeks are too red from cold for my liking. We don't want to give our children frostbite. 

Still, I can hear them muttering morosely behind me. Katniss has loaded her bow with real arrows, since she's bringing the rear of the group. We shouldn't encounter any problems or predators, but, exercising caution, is always a great idea. 

After a few minutes of trudging along, none too quietly, I look back at my pack. The cubs are huffing and puffing with exertion, though not from the hike, but from trying to yab, elbow and shove each other, while trying to not fall over, themselves.

I'm torn between rolling my eyes at their antics, or sigh deeply, in content admiration.

My puppies are adorable!

All three of my children wear knitted wolf eared caps, with a matching scarf that wraps around their necks, ending in a faux wolf tail. Their aunt Primrose made them for them. She used light gray yarn for the majority of the hat, while the inside of the ear part, has splashes of pink and white. 

Prim said she modeled the hats, after my own ears; she was disappointed she could find yarn, that matched my light cream and gray coat color exactly. I hugged her long and tight for her effort, kissing her forehead.

I never had a sister growing up, but I'm sure glad to have Prim in my life now, she's the sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. A kind and generous soul. I would gladly lay down my life for her, as much as any of my pack, if there ever was a need.

Prim happily tells anyone about her werewolf brother, like is nothing to feel shameful about. She fought tooth and nails to get me a special permission, to attend her wedding in town. 

Prim's wedding marked, the very first time the children where confronted with the prejudice and divide between humans and wolf kind. Luckily, they were young enough to be contented with a fleeting, child-friendly explanation of the issue. We are very aware we will have to visit the conversation soon enough, for now, my six year old pups are happy and untouched.

Most people wanted nothing to do with me while in town for Prim's marriage celebrations, but everyone was curiously staring at Katniss and the cubs... Unfortunately, we get that kind of attention a lot, after all, our family is a bit of a quizzicality, for both humans and wolves.

It was a big surprise, when Katniss went into labor, six years ago, and after one male cub was born, the female cub came along. But then, she went for the true shocker, with _another_ male cub! 

It was unheard of, for a woman to carry to completion a litter of two cubs, let alone three. It was u heard for humans to carry and deliver triplets as well, and healthy as they were.

Both my mother and sister-in-law, were stumped at how easy the delivery had gone. Katniss pushed out three healthy, beautiful and fairly normal size babies, without much trouble. Labor had been relatively short, more painful than I would imagine it would be, but my wife bared down her pain, and with the help of her mother and sister, delivered my puppies like a champion! 

I couldn't have been more worried, distressed, scared and nervous in my whole life. But the moment my mother-in-Law placed the first born cub in my stiffened arms... The fear and all that nonsense fall away. 

My legs did get a bit wobbly, when Prim announced there was another baby crowning, after the first one had been placed in my arms. I almost fainted when my sister-in-law placed the next cub in my jittery arms, and I heard Katniss' mother bark to Prim to hurry back to her, for there was yet  _another_ little head poking out of my wife's birthing canal. 

It was a good thing Annie Odair, wife to my fellow Guardian Wolf, had come to help out. She promptly pushed a chair under my shaking legs, and plopped down gratefully. All the fear and anxiousness that had fled me, when I set my eyes on my son, had returned tenfold, with a terrifying vengeance. 

What if Katniss kept squeezing out little puppies, and we weren't able to care for them properly? What if one or more would come out lifeless? What if we got a runt in the litter and we couldn't provide with medical care? What if I was a terrible father? What if the puppies hated me? What if, what if, what if, WHAT IF? 

I hadn't realized I was crying and sobbing, clutching my two babies in my embrace for dear life, until Annie placed her thin arm, softly around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze, and soothingly scratched my head, like you would a scared dog... Which, all things considered, I was at the time.

If I lost Katniss to the exhaustion, of delivering such a large litter, I would lose it. I couldn't be a parent on my own... I wouldn't know where to begin! 

But, the odds favored us! My wife was a sweaty, bloody, tired mess, when she was done pushing out the last of her placenta. Her matted hair, had slip out of her braid, tangling in places and sticking to her face and neck, her skin was flushed and blotchy, her breaths uneven... And she had _never_ looked more beautiful and lively to me, than in that moment.

She smiled wanly at me, sleepily, when I was able to stand and shuffle to her side. Her mother had placed the last born cub in her loving arms, when I finally sat next her, two babies in my grasp, in the bed soiled with after birth. 

"So... Here's _Rye_ ," she cooed softly, caressing our son with the knuckle of her index finger, "Say hi to Daddy, Rye!" She held the baby's tiny hand up and waved it at me, my heart melting in the process. Then she asked pensively, "Who else do we have here then?"

She stretched her free arm to caress the other two babies, the girl wore a lilac hat, adorned with a white little bow, and the boy had a plain blue one on. Rye, the only named cub, was wearing a white little hat with a blue, puffy ball dangling on top.

I sat there gazing at my un-named babies for a moment. Katniss had acquiesced to name the baby _Rye_ , if it was a boy, but she had shut down my idea of naming a girl Katniss Junior right away. We were still undecided on female names, when she went into labor, three weeks prior to the due date, Mrs. Everdeen had calculated. We wouldn't have ever dreamed of having to name a second son!

We came to learn later on, pregnancies with multiple babies don't usually come to completion, so Katniss' body responded accordingly, given the circumstances. 

"Well... I think this little guy here, looks like a _Wheaton Mellark_ to me... What do you think?" I mused, tipping the boy's face in his mother's direction, so she could look at him fully.

Katniss smiled, and nodded her agreement. "He does look like a Wheaton!" She dragged the tip of her finger across his cheek tenderly, "Hi there, Wheaton dear. I'm your mommy!" 

Wheaton yawned leasurely in response, and buried his tiny, round face into my chest. We all released soft laughs watching him.

"And who's this?" Asked Prim, tickling my baby girl's tummy with the tip of her fingers. The baby whimpered a bit, earning her aunt, twin glares from me and Katniss. "Oops... Sorry..." She quickly muttered, still not removing her hand from our child. "I can't help it... I want to touch them!" She exclaimed quietly, widening her blue eyes. 

"It's alright. I think lil' _Will_ , will forgive you for disturbing her slumber this once. She is irresistible, isn't she?" Katniss said straitening the girl's hat, and admiring her daughter hungrily.

"Will?" I asked confusedly. "She's a a SHE, in case you were too busy, pooping out babies, to notice the small details of gender and all that fuss," I teased her.

She glared at me, before clearing her throat to give me her explanation, but by the way Prim's face had light up, I figure the younger Everdeen knew where her big sister was heading, with such a peculiarly masculine name for a girl. 

"Will, is short for Willow." 

Katniss' voice was flat, matter of fact, and she offered no further explanation. Prim was bouncing up and down clapping her hands rapidly, making sure she was not making much noise. Even Mrs. Everdeen smiled placidly, and got misty eyed, at the choice of name. 

I felt like I had been left out of some kind of 'Everdeen women' loop. I was starting to wonder, if I would ever find out the significance of my daughter's new given name, when Prim excitedly started to recite a story about an injured Mockingjay and a Weeping Willow, and how the bird and the tree grew to love and protect each other... It was a story Mr. Everdeen used tell his girls before bedtime. 

With the mystery resolved, I gladly agreed to the name Willow, in honor of my late father-in-law's memory. 

A few hours later, Haymitch had escorted my father to our cabin in the woods. Their surprise at finding not one, but three, healthy, hungry, and screeching babies, overrode their flight response, and they simply sat by the single crib that held two of the babies, while Katniss fed the other one.

Caring for triplets was a hard endeavor. We figured how to feed two children at a time, how to bathe all three together, how to get them to sleep even if one of them was screaming bloody murder. 

We survived the first months, we me barely leaving the house to hunt or procure food for my wife, while she stayed at home and watched the cubs. My father and mother-in-Law, soon to be 'step-mother' as well, came to visit often, usually bringing milk, eggs, flour, bread... Things I couldn't gathered myself. 

Prim and the Odairs helped as much as they could as well. And when Katniss was going bat-shit-crazy, and suffering from cabin fever, Haymitch and his human cousin Johanna Mason, watched the babes, while me and Katniss took to the woods to hunt. 

We ended up fucking like rabbits, after only a few minutes of hiking. It had been almost thirteen weeks since I had last sank deep into my mate's welcoming heat... Not that I had been keeping count of course. The babies where eight weeks old then, and Katniss had been cleared by her mother, to resume physical activities, as long as she was careful and mindful of her limitations.

I fucked her so hard, she had trouble walking straight for few hours. But, then again, it was her goading, that emboldened me to go at it like a beast on a mission. I did felt awful, so I drew her a hot, relaxing bath, when we finally made it back home, and watched the babies for the rest of the night, while she slept. 

Fast forward back to today. A  snowy, wintry day. We're almost to our cabin, and my heart is full of love. I'm even smiling under my wolf snout. Nothing can ruin the rest of this day...

THUMB.

WHACK.

CRASH.

"Aaaaaaaaaah..." (SCREAM... You can never forget the scream the usually follows the other three sounds)

I count in my head... One... two... thr...

"Mommy, mommy..." And there it is... "Wheaton threw a snowball at my head!" 

"I did not! Stop lying! You're gonna get in trouble with mommy... It was Willow!"

"Na-uh... My hands are in my pockets look!" Says my daughter spreading her fingers wide, _clearly_ **not** in her pockets. 

Just like that... My blissful reminiscence of their birth puffed up into flames.

"That's enough!" Chides Katniss sternly. "RYE!" 

Of course my son retaliated with his own snowball. Willow is whaling, since the ball exploded on her neck, dripping ice into her inner clothing. Wheaton is laughing loudly, forming his own snowball in his hand. 

Willow got over her brother's hit, and is now attacking with incredibly packed snowballs, that will sure leave a bruise if she misses the parkas. 

I sigh. 

"PEETA!" Katniss screeches at me, but I'm already cantering my way to them.

I grunt an order that goes completely ignored. I huff. I snort loudly, with the same result as before. I yip another sound, and only one of them looks my way, a nervous glance. To his credit, Wheton tries to get his siblings attention, but Willow has gotten him on the side of the head, thankfully this ball wasn't tightly packed as her first one, and the snow just shaters into powder all over his side. 

"Willow! Not on the face!" Katniss is besides herself now, anger exuding from her. Her bow and quiver discarded on the frozen ground, while stalking towards the girl.

Okay. Enough is enough! 

I howl! 

Everyone freezes. 

I pace in a big circle around my pack. The pups scamper closer together, cowering behind their mother who stays still and quiet.

I almost never howl. I almost never group them together in a circle. But they had gone too rowdy. When I howl, I'm making full use of my alpha voice, and even Katniss has to obey. I hate the way my wife looks so intimidated when I use alpha voice. I hate to see the same expressions on my cubs, but I will not have them run amock like savages, not heeding their mother's calls. 

I take human shape, and the three halflings are pressed against their mother's legs. Rye, the youngest of the litter, has buried his face into the curve of his mother's waist. He's usually the target for his bigger siblings' pokes, and the one I'm sure will opt out of my den, and the woods as soon as his of age. 

Katniss says I can't know that, but, I can feel he's not cut out for life in the wilderness like the other two heathens. Unlike his brother and sister, Rye is not wild, and outspoken. He's sweet, quiet and timid. I love him to pieces, and I go out of my way to make life as easy and simple for him than I would otherwise. 

But, I know. Once he's given the option, he might go into the human world, and live with them the rest of his days. There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with wanting a quiet life, except, we will not see him as often anymore. So I treasure my time with him the most. 

I don't mean to say he's my favorite, I love all three of my pups the same, but I know that my time with him under my roof, is fleeting. I will do anything to give him the best memories of his time with us, as I can. But right now, I need to get everyone under control. 

"Everyone, no more snowballs!" Wheaton tosses, the ball he was holding in his little fist, away from him, like it was made of poison. "Now, no more: shoving, poking, or  hitting. No antagonizing each other!" I look at Willow straight in the eyes.

She lowers her face in shame, her blue eyes just like mine brimming with instead tears. Willow is my princess, but sometimes, she abuses her royal privileges, I figured as a father is my duty to knock down some pegs in the snooty meter, I don't want her to grow up to be an insufferable bitch like Madge Undersee... Geesh...

Then I turn my gaze to Wheaton, he's the defender of his brother, the one who looks after weak and hurt woodland critters, the one who would find a problem with me or Katniss getting on too thickly on either of his siblings, he believes and fairness and justice for the smaller ones... But, he's the biggest bully when he doesn't get his way... It's funny how contradictory he can be. Another one to be taken down a notch or two. "No fighting!" It's all I say to him. He nods stoically, and then lowers his sight to the ground. He'd be my beta if Katniss wasn't already it, I'm sure.

"Rye," I call his name, because he's still hiding behind Katniss. When he looks up at me, with those silver-gray eyes of his, nervous and scared, my heart clenches. "Did you hear what I said?" I ask him, not unkindly. 

He nods, and says in a small, raspy voice. "Yes, sir. No snowballs, shoving, poking, hitting. No antagonizing, and no fighting." I hold his gaze for a moment, I'm surprise he could recite my litany of No's in order. I couldn't even remember what I said after the first 'No'.

I nod. "Very well then. If we're all in agreement," I say looking at all of them collectibly, "Onwards. Let's go home, AND, listen to your mother, please!" 

Everyone gets walking, Katniss holding Rye and Willow's hands, while Wheaton trails a pace behind. I follow close by.  

Out of our triplets, Rye's the only one that inherited Katniss eyes, the other two have blue eyes. Willow sports eyes deep blue like mine, Wheaton's are more like Prim and Mrs. Everdeen's. Both boys are blonde, Rye's hair is wavy like mine, while Wheaton's is straight like Prim's. Willow's hair is as black and shiny as her mother's, and curls at the ends. They all have the exact same skin color, which is unique to them, in between Katniss' light olive, and my cream coloring. 

Its a past time of mine, trying to piece together the puzzle that is their facial features. The boys look mostly like me, although I'm still trying to figure out, who's chin did Wheaton inherited, most be Mr. Everdeen's, because I can't place it in my family. Willow is trickier, she's got so many features from everyone in her face, but when she scowls, she's one hundred percent Katniss, in miniature. 

We arrive at our house, and Katniss instruct the children to go get themselves ready for a bath, while she draws it for them. They all march quietly into their bedrooms, Willow to the left, and Wheaton and Rye to right, to their shared room. 

I follow my wife, a little anxious, as to hear what she has to say to me about today's events. 

She's humming a lullaby when I enter the bathroom. She's sitting on the rim of our big, claw footed bath tub, adjusting the faucet to the warmth she prefers. When she picks up the bubble bath, I finally can't stand the wait, and clear my throat, calling her attention.

"I know you are there, honey. Just tell me what's wrong," she says calmly. 

I exhale my breath loudly, rubbing my eyes. The bathroom is quickly filling up with fog from the steamy bath water. 

"Are you gonna try to cook 'em?" I try to joke, she rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway. "I thought we stablished they won't soften if we boil them,"

She chuckles.

"I doubt they would," she peers at me from her perch, and reaches her hand towards me. "They're not potatoes, you know." 

"I know," I take her hand, and kneel in front of her. 

She places her arms around my neck, and starts playing with the hair at the nape of my head. 

I close my eyes, and rest my forehead on her chest, accepting the comfort, she's generously offering. 

"Was I too hard out there?" I ask. I can't help the quiver in my voice, and she tightens her hold on my head, placing a soft lip tight kiss on the crown of my head. 

"No, baby. They were being a marry band of savages. We can't have unruly children roaming the woods, doing whatever they pleased. Allowing that kind of behavior will land them into trouble in the future. Worse if it's with other wolves." 

I agree with her on that. We can't let them become bullies, or mean, or rude. They will have lots of eyes looking at them to fuck up, so they can point their accusing fingers on their direction, just because they come from a wolf home. 

"All we can do, is teach them respect, love, and consideration to others and themselves, and hope the lessons stick, and they grow up to be kind, loving people, that others look up to, and respect." Says Katniss lifting my face to hers, with a tender finger under my chin. "You did nothing wrong by using your alpha voice, honey. You're their father, and if they don't get discipline from you, they will grow up to be hooligans instead." She kisses me tenderly.

I sigh into her lips. I love her so much, I can hardly breath sometimes. She's so patient, and caring. I wish my mother had been even half, of the mother that my wife is. 

"I want them to be mindful of you as well," I tell her returning a kiss, "I want them to respect you, and listen to you, without you having to shout their names fifty times. That's not nice to do, to a mother that's sweet, and loving and fair... But, I don't want them to fear me, or worse... Hate me." I know she can see my fears plainly written in my eyes, because she smiles sweetly at me, and cups my cheek with one hand. 

"What are you talking about? Those little hell raisers idolize you! You are the best father in the world, Peeta! Don't you ever doubt that," Katniss says with a bright smile in her face, "Isn't that right, children?" I turn around to find three pairs of eyes widening in surprise at being caught spying on our little private moment. 

Rye is the first one to rush into the bathroom, little dinosaur print towel wrapped around his torso. He flings himself into my arms, almost choking me with how tight his arms circle my neck. 

"You're the best, Daddy." He rasps into my ear, and I chuckle, hugging him back.

Suddenly another tiny body collides against me, and then another one, sending us all to the floor, in a heap. I'm laughing heartily now. 

"You're the bestest Dad in the whole world, Daddy!" Affirms Wheaton loudly.

"We love you! You are the super best, bestest!" Says Willow, kissing my cheek. 

Katniss is laughing from her perch on the rim of the tub. 

I straighten up, bring all three with me. I sit on the tiled floor, and gather my triplets on my lap. I will have a small talk with them before letting them go on to bathe. 

"So, today, we had the opportunity to learn a few things, right?" I ask them all. 

This causes them to talk at the same time, agreeing and even explaining what it was they learned. So I lift my hand to signal them to settle down, and they do almost immediately.

"Alright. So, we learned useful skills like stalking, yes..." I start, but I'm soon interrupted,

"It was soooo fun, Daddy! We sat in the woods next to you, and we saw mommy creeping up, and we were ready to pound and hunt her down!" Says Wheaton excitedly.

"Yeah, too bad I sneezed." Says Rye, again slumping his shoulders.

"Baby, sneezing is alright. If you have to sneeze, then sneeze. You will always find another prey. Unless you are trying to run away, then you just climb a tree, and wait it out..." Says Katniss, and gets interrupted as well before she can finish.

"Climb a tree? Rye can't do that! He doesn't know how!" Exclaims Willow outraged.

"Well, that's why we're teaching you all these skills!" Says Katniss a bit more forcefully than I think she meant to. "I will teach him how to climb a tree!" 

"Yup, your momma is part squirrel!" I snicker, and she shoots me a look. 

"Really? You're teaching me to climb like a squirrel?" Asks Rye in awe.

"I wanna climb a tree too, mommy!" Exclaims Wheaton.

"Aww, me too! Will you teach me too?" Supplies Willow.

"I will teach all of you!" Katniss raises her hands and voice, when all three monsters crawl out of my lap and start to climb hers. 

I pull them back, I don't want them all falling into a tub full of steaming water that way. 

There are much 'yays', 'hurrays' and 'when-do-start-mommy's' after that. 

I need to bring back their attention to the serious issue here, there's a more pressing matter, I need to discuss with my wife, and I rather do it sans yapping puppies around.

"Alright children, settle down. I'm not done, and please, this time let me finish talking before you interrupt, okay?" I say sternly.

"Okay, Daddy.", "Alright.", "Okay." 

"Alright." I inhale deeply, and proceed. "We did learn about stalking, and yes it was fun, but it won't be fun all the time. We were just practicing today, but one day, you'll be doing it to hunt for food, and you won't have such nice coats on, and if you mess up, you'll have to stay out in the cold longer, and that's no fun when you're hungry."

All children nod their understanding, I'm not entirely sure, they do understand, but for now, it's enough that they get the basic gist. 

"Now, there is also another lesson we must learn about today." They quirk their heads, and share curious glances between each other, before refocusing on my next words. "It's about respecting each other, and being nice to one another," they seemed surprised for a fraction of a minute. 

"What Daddy wants to explain, is that we," Katniss points between the two of us. "Don't only just teach you practical stuff, like stalking, and gathering, or following a trail. We will always try to teach you other things, like singing songs, and helping each other, and knowing when to walk away even if you are very, very angry." 

The cubs seem mesmerized by their mother, I am too, to be honest.

"Those are called, life skills, and everyone should have a set. We want you to be the best people you can be!" She looks at me, "Right, Daddy?" 

' _Huh... So_ that's _where the cubs get it!'_  

I shake my head quickly, because she's just passed the baton, with that 'Right, Daddy' question. 

"Yes. You see, people around you will be mean, or ugly, or even rude. But you three need to know how to respond to all that. But, between you three, I want you to love and help each other. I want you all to be nice, to each other and to mommy. I also want you to pay more attention to your mommy, when she tells you something." I make sure they all are following me, before ending my little speech. 

"I want you to be extra obedient, when mommy tells you something. Mommy will need all of our help soon enough, and you are all big cubs now. So, we might have to wait a little bit about climbing on very tall trees, alright?" 

"Alright," "Yes, Daddy.", "Alright," 

Katniss shoots me a very confused look. I won't tell her anything here, so after the children are bathed, fed, and tucked into bed for the night, I come up behind her. Placing a hand on her hip, I whisper into her ear. 

"Care to take a bath of your own?" Her gray, silvery eyes sweep the room so fast is a wonder, they stay in their sockets. 

She gives me a suspicious look. And I smile sweetly at her, placing a kiss behind her ear. 

"Say yes," I goad. She nods wordlessly. 

I slip my hand away, and go into the Willow's room to read her a bed time story, while Katniss does the same for the boys. We usually swap children every night. 

Fifteen minutes later, I'm sitting on the rim of the tub, much like Katniss was earlier this evening. 

She shuffles into the bathroom, quite as a mouse. But I know she's here. I can smell her. Her scent is intoxicatin. 

I stand up slowly, and face her. She's wearing a thing bath robe. I smile at her, and stretch my hand to her. She takes it, still silently watching me. She's trying to figure out _what_ I'm doing. 

I pull the cord keeping the robe tide, undone. Let the robe fall on the floor, pooling at her bare feet. She's naked, just as I want her. Still holding onto her hand, I guide her to enter the tub.

She's still trying to figure out what's going on, since I'm still fully dressed. 

"Sit back and relax, kitten," I purr. 

"Kitten?" She arches an eyebrow at me, I chuckle, "So, it's _that_ kind of night?" She smirks, because I only use that nickname when I devote a night only to her pleasure. 

"Well... I think you deserve something nice, after using you as prey." I tell her deviously.

She laughs. 

"Don't we end up in more compromising positions when we play _prey_?" She asks in a seductive voice. "Although, I think, I like company in the tub right now..."

"Nope! Not tonight, pumpkin. Tonight, I'm gonna do nice things for you!" I declare. "Now, if you please place your legs over the mouth of the tub..." She looks at me confused, so I sink a hand in the water, pulling her leg, and draping it over the rim of the tub, she does the same with her other leg, and that's when the fun begins.

I touch her between the legs, until she's panting and thrashing helplessly. I make her cum two more times with my fingers before I allow her to finish taking her bath. 

Once in our room, I lay her on our bed gently, kissing every inch of her body, until she's ready for me again. I undress, and play with her breasts for a while, sucking and nipping on them, when I get my fill, I fill her to the hilt with my throbbing cock. She pants, and begs for 'faster', I won't go faster, until I can't hold back any longer. 

After I've spilled my seed, deep inside her warmth, I flop on the mattress, and circle her waist with my arm, pulling her half way on top of me. I want to enjoy this closeness for as long as we can have it. Soon, she'll be too big for any of this. I wonder if she's aware of the changes?

"Babe," 

She grunts in response, already half asleep. 

I breath her in deeply, I love the smell of sex on her. It's making me hard again, and I really want to have her one more time before we sleep.

"Katniss, have you been feeling alright this past few days?"

I'm playing with the ends of her loose hair, the questions wakes her up again.

"Y-yeah... Why wouldn't I?" She asks quizzically.

"Mmm..." I shrug, "I think you should go into town... Without the cubs. See your mother or Prim."

"Why?" She drags the question, sitting up next to me. "Why would I go see my mother or Prim, without the children?" She's suspicious, "What's wrong with me? What do you smell?" Her voice is a bit aggressive.

"It-it's nothing really, don't worry about it."

"No. It's something, if you're bringing it up!" She says, trying to stand up from the bed. She's starting to panic, I can't let her panic. Specially if I'm wrong.

"Katniss, just, come 'ere!" I try pulling her back down, but she won't budge. 

"No! Just tell me what the hell is going on!" She demands yanking her arm from my grasp.

I growl, "Katniss. Sit!" I hate doing this to her, but I have to. 

She sits, still staring daggers at me. That's one thing I've gotten good about, to command her, without taking away her will of rage. 

"There's nothing wrong! It's just a hunch... Based on your scent." I tell her calmly. "I would like you to go see your mother or your sister, to confirm or deny my nose's suspicions." I say casually.

"Which are?" She asks darkly.

"Uh... Well... It's the same scent as before..." I mutter under my breath.

"Before, what?" She demands again.

"You know... Before..." I make a hand gesture, to her midsection, and then towards the door that leads to the hall with the puppies' rooms.

Her eyes widened. She's speechless for a moment. Then she covers her mouth as a gasp escapes her. 

"You do t mean..." She shakes her head, "Wait... Are you saying... You... You think... I'm, am I pregnant? Is that what your nose is telling you?" Her Voice is high and her eyes are wild. 

"I don't... Maybe. I mean, I don't know. It's faint. And my nose has been kind of frozen lately. 

"But... We've been careful!" She whispers. 

"Not on that apple orchard," I smart. And she reacts by punching my arm.

"Peeta Mellark! I could be having triplets again!" She chides in mock outrage. "I can't believe you knock me up again!" 

"Well... Were we avoiding another pregnancy permanently?" I ask confused, I seriously don't know. 

"I guess not... But, a little planning would've been nice," she chooses to giggle, finally letting me relax. 

I was getting afraid she was going to be angry or scared or both. But, she's rubbing her naked belly, adoringly, and she's still giggling. So, no meltdowns for now. Maybe tomorrow, she'll be on edge. But for now. My cock it's starting to twitch again, and I want my wife draped around it. 

"Come 'ere," I tell her pulling her on top of me, she starts laughing. "Shss... Cubs!" I whisper widening my eyes at her. 

She covers her mouth, and laughs through her fingers. 

"Maybe a house full of cold little noses, won't be so bad!" Says my mate, sinking down unto my manhood.

"Maybe it won't!" I answer dazedly, because it's the truth, cold little noses on wintry nights will actually warm up my heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirks of this story: all the hats/caps the Toastpuppies wear, are real hats my son wore when he was a baby... Except for the lilac hat of course, I bought that one before I knew my child's gender... I did a lot of impulsive shopping when I was pregnant... Don't judge me! You would too in your first pregnancy! LOL. Oh, the scarves are fictitious though, the wolf ear hat is semi real... My sister didn't make it, she can't knit for shit! Lol.
> 
> I hate pink by the way... So does Katniss! :) Peeta on the other hand, he went nuts and painted Willow's room in various shades of pink... At least in my head!
> 
> Fact: Pregnancies of multiple babies tend to last less. Usually the mother's body can't physically hold them too, too long, and sometimes, Drs. might try to induce labor early on, just to prevent complications. Twins are fairly common, but more than three babies at a time is still uncommon. 
> 
> Promise: I will write/publish the story of the Mockingjay and the Weeping Willow as a companion to this chapter, in the next few weeks. I'm working on Dead of Night at the moment, plus trying to adjusting to my new place and my son's new school routine. But I vow to have it publish soon... It just wasn't fitting in this chapter. Sorry about that. 
> 
> **Morale of the chapter:** Enjoy your Cubs while their little... They grow way to quickly, soon they'll leave your den, and you'll have to sit on the sidelines watching them make their on way. Teach them well, so they are good people as grown ups, and can teach their own packs how to live good lives! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @Alliswell21


	8. Outtake: The Mockingjay and the Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake.
> 
> Katniss and the pups are stranded at their cabin in the woods during a storm, so she tells them a story her own father used to recite to her and Prim during stormy nights.
> 
> Multiple POVs ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is dedicated to an adorable Flock of Birds, called the Klees! "The Mockingjay and the Willow" couldn't have been what it is now, without them! 
> 
> Also, Happy Biryhday Any! You amazing artist you! I love you!
> 
> This chapter is partially unbetaed. 
> 
> Credit goes to RunOn for the actual short story of **the Mockingjay and the Willow** , her willingness to pre-read, iron out kinks, post-read, proof-read (I have no idea how many read-throughs there were, but I'm certain she could recite the whole thing by heart now), made the story possible! You rock J!
> 
> All recognizable Characters belong to SC.

Lighting strikes making the woods outside look as if it was midday, instead of 9:00 p.m.; the thunder follows only a second later, making a stampede of little feet rush to the nursery, where I'm currently trying to breastfeed my three month old son. 

I sigh, massaging my forehead with the tip of my fingers, in a feeble attempt at fending of a incoming headache. ' _This is gonna be a loooong night'._

"Mommy, mommy!" Wheaton crushes through the ajar door of the nursery, breathless, clutching that ratty old blanket, he can't sleep without, in a death grip. "Oh good! You're with Asa already," He slows down to a casual walk, making his way around the room.

"Me and Rye thought Asa'd be scared by the thunders, because he's a tiny baby, so came here to check on him, and tell him that there's nothing to be afraid of... It's just thunder!" He says puffing out his little chest, mustering a bravado into his little boy voice, I know he's just faking. 

I supress a knowing grin.

"That's awfully nice of you two, boys," I say with a soft smile. Rye finally pokes his head inside the door frame, shyly. "But, I have it covered," I tell the two boys. "Asa is having his dinner, and then he's going to bed, where you both should be right now," I chide as sternly as I can, while still keeping the reassuring smile on my face. 

I don't usually have to deal with children and storms by myself. I've been lucky enough to always share this kind of night either with Peeta, or my mother, but today, everything conspired against us, so here I am, alone with all the puppies, trapped in the woods, during a thunder storm, on a full moon night.

Under normal circumstances, Peeta would've escorted me and the pack to our folks house in town, for the duration of the full moon, but it's been pouring non-stop for days, and making that trip with a tiny infant under those conditions, was not an option.

Both my boys' faces turn pink with embarrassment at my words, and I see Rye slide sheepishly into the nursery, dragging his stuffed bunny by the ear behind him. He stops right in front of me, and his gray soulful eyes stare into my matching ones. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy. It was my idea to come see Asa." My son says, sighing and slumping his shoulders.

"I was just thinking that when I was a baby, I got scared of thunders. But I was happy to have Mr. Carrot-whiskers as my bed buddy, because he protected me from the bed bugs, and was with me when the thunder stroke, and I wasn't so scared anymore, so... I thought that since Asa is a baby, he would be scared of thunders too, and he needed a crib buddy, so... I was gonna give him Mr. Carrot-whiskers. That way he wouldn't be scared... I'm sorry I got out of bed." 

I can't keep a straight face to save my life, not when my little boy is being such an adorable angel! 

I finally smile at my son, and open my free arm in invitation, the one not supporting the feeding baby. The boys rush into my hug immediately. 

"Oh, sweetie, that's the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. I'm sure Asa would love a crib buddy, but you can keep Mr. Carrot-whiskers for yourself, darling. Asa has plenty stuff animals to choose a crib buddy from." I plant a kiss on Rye's forehead, and another one on Wheaton's. "You boys are sweet. Thank you."

Both boys are husky and broad shouldered, miniature versions of Peeta, down to their ashy blond hair, and generous disposition. I love them to death, specially when they do sweet things like these.

Asa, my brand new infant, arrived three months and week ago. He's a also a sweet little thing, with a tuft of raven black hair atop his tiny round head, which makes his fair, delicate skin look even paler in contrast, he sleeps most of the time, but like me, he gets cranky when his meals are interrupted. He's still too little to tell, but I think he will physically resemble his big sister, when he grows up. 

Willow, unlike her brothers, is wiry thin, all limbs and wit. She's got her father's silver tongue, as mature beyond her age. She would make a great alpha one day, I just hope for her brothers' sake she's not too bossy.

I'm admiring my three sons, with all their unique little attributes and quirks, when a blood curling howl shatters the peaceful moment between my boys and myself. To make matters worse, a thunder booms close by, right after the howl. The combined sounds are awful enough to make even me jump with a start. I crush all three boys closer to my body involuntarily. 

I hear a squeaking shriek, followed by a set of rushing feet dashing through the hallway. Willow, the bravest of my children, undoubtedly got scared enough to leave her pink and purple little princess bedroom, seeking my protection.

"Mom! Did you hear it? There's a wolf out there... Where's Daddy? Why isn't Daddy here? He should be here!" My little girl runs straight on to me, talking a mile a second, her bright blue eyes wide with fear and indignation at her father's absence. 

"It's alright baby, I heard it. I promise you, Daddy won't let anything or anyone get too close to our house," I kiss the crown of her little head, and inhale the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

With all the jostling around, my breast has fall out of Asa's little mouth, causing him to screech angrily at the sudden interruption of his meal. As I'm trying to stick my nipple back into my infant's mouth, another werewolf howl pierces the night. This time even closer to the cabin, and I feel myself shudder. 

' _Seriously, where the hell is Peeta?_ '

The children and I, are piled up on my rocking chair, squeezing each other into a tight ball of limbs, blankets and stuff bunny rabbits. The chair groans in protest under our combine weight, and seeing as the pups have decided to stick to me like glue, I decide it's time to move to a different room, one with more space. 

"Alright every body, I need all of you to get off the rocking chair. We are going to mommy and daddy's room," I don't have to tell them twice.

The children hastily slide down from my very crowded lap, and make a semi circle around me, waiting for me to stand up and lead them into the next room. 

Sometime it makes me wanna giggle, how they act, like I'm their alpha, leader of the pack, even when Peeta is not around us, to instill pack behavior. Peeta would call it discipline, radiating pride in his little band of heathens. I think it's cute. 

I'm finally on my feet, gathering a burp rag, a handful of cloth diapers, a basket with powder and rash cream, a bib, a pair of onesies; my hands are full, so I make the children carry a couple items for me. 

Asa is still crying bloody murder in my arms as I swiftly move around the nursery grabbing things left and right, I don't plan on having to come back here in the middle of the night for anything.

Fed up with the incessant wails of the baby, Willow sticks a pacifier into her brother's mouth, which works like a charm, I wonder to myself ' _Why didn't I think of it myself?'_

I stare down at my two kids, both in surprise and awe. "Thank you, Will," I mumble, and my daughter shrugs. 

"That's what Grandma does when Asher cries. I figured it would work the same way for Asa." 

Asher is Prim's six month old son. We were practically pregnant at the same time, with Asa being only three months younger than Asher. Yet another reason, explaining our twisted family tree to our children tends to get confusing and complicated. 

Both, my mother and sister now live in Peeta's old village, since they both married men there. Prim married a young man by the name of Jason, who's only family was his older sister, a healer apprentice, under my mother.

Then, my mother finally married Peeta's father, which makes it specially weird for me, trying to explain to my babies how Peeta and I aren't really siblings, that _I_ have a separate daddy, and their daddy has his own mommy, but our mommy and daddy are now married to one another... Disastrous. I don't want to think about it, it'll only give me a headache. 

I'm finally done, collecting baby necessities, and passing them along to the older children. I take one last sweeping look around the nursery, just in case something jumps out at me, but nothing catches my attention.

"Alright, children. Next stop: kitchen!" I say with a playful authoritative tone. The kids give me half-hearted smiles and giggles, which is better than stony or scared faces, I guess.

Once in the kitchen, I give the kids permission to raid the cabinets and the old battered fridge, Peeta's father gave me when we finally got the portable power generator.

Having electricity in the woods, is possibly the most extravagant luxury one can have, while living amongst wolves. It does help keep the creatures away, and makes nights like tonight less frightening. 

The puppies are running amock the kitchen, like a wild party of hounds. I see them grab bags of marshmallows, a container of cookies their father made earlier, before leaving for his guardian duties, and I see Willow pouring milk in a canteen out of the corner of my eye. 

I'm about to tell her to get water instead, when a loud, terrifying howl slashes the relative fun my children were having. The sound is way closer to the cabin for comfort; in and instant, all puppies are gathered to me, burying their faces into my belly and hips. Asa is crying again. So is Willow. And then we hear it.

Something big, a furry body, crashes into another body, not ten feet away from my kitchen window. I'm glad the children aren't tall enough to see out the window over the sink like I currently am.  

Lightning strikes allowing enough light, that I can see my husband in wolf form viciously bite down and shake, on the other wolf's neck. Unfortunately, the other wolf doesn't get the hint though, and instead of retreating with his tail between his legs, launches forward, attacking Peeta with a head-butt to the chest. 

Peeta is bigger, heavier, and being so close to his territory, more dangerous. I see his paw, baring his long, sharp claws, fall down against his opponents snout. The wolf loose his balance and staggers backwards a few paces. He recovers soon though, but he looks up to find Peeta is standing right in front of him, menacing bared fangs, and his coat on his hide standing on point, his front legs ready to attack.

Peeta growls lowly in warning. I feel the puppies draw closer to me, and even Asa, nuzzles his tiny face into my chest tighter. I see how the other wolf starts retreating still staring Peeta down. My husband howls, and takes off running after his quarry, to send it as far away from the cabin as possible. Then, a pitiful bark of pain resounds beyond the perimeter of the woods.

The night grows quiet, illuminated by the stray lighting, left after the storm. I breathe slowly. 

I can't see how the fight ended, since they left my field of vision. My heart beats fast and erratically in my chest. 

"Is daddy okay?" Asks the raspy, small voice of Rye.

The questions startles me, and I quickly look down, finding three pairs of tear filled eyes, staring back at me, pleading for an answer.

I had been so focused on the brawl outside my window, scared out of my mind for my husband, that I forgot I was supposed to shield the pups from the outside terrors.

There's nothing I can do for Peeta at the moment. My place is here with our babies. My duty to my husband, is to protect the den, watch over the pack, keep the puppies shielded. 

I nod slowly, summoning my voice, praying that when I speak it doesn't come out quivery and scared.

"Daddy will be alright. He's the toughest wolf out there!" I exclaim smiling as sweetly as I can for their sake. 

"He sounded scary," Says Willow, laying her cheek against my stomach. I caress her dark, long hair softly. 

Of course they would hear the various grunts, growls and snaps of teeth against fur. The cubs know their father's noises better than I do. Was I really expecting they would not hear the encounter outside? It was loud and tense, even if they couldn't see the fight like I had, they were sure to hear it. 

"Come puppies, let's go into my bedroom to lay down," I tell them soothingly. "Daddy is having a very hard night, you know how he's responsible to keep the rest of the wolves away from humans,"

" _We_ are humans, Mommy," Says Wheaton quietly, it's not a question. 

The children just recently started to learn about the differences in our worlds, humans and werewolves; they are trying to understand the markedly separation between our kinds, and Lord knows we've tried- the whole family- to explain to them, how not one side is better or bad, but misunderstood.

They're still young to understand all the complexity though, and Peeta has assured me, time and again that we would be alright, we have each other, and we have our families, and Haymitch and the Odairs. We will teach them to be accepting and forgiving. But tonight, I have to make sure they know their father will always protect us from his own kind.

I lay down with my brand new cherub in my arms. The triplets crowd around my bed, still shaken and uncertain. I wave them all to me, and they climb the mattress as quickly as their legs allow.

"We are humans, is true, and Daddy is a werewolf. That means he can turn into a wolf, and we can't," I start calmly.

"I know you are all scared right now, but I want you to understand, Daddy loves us very much, and he will do anything to keep us safe. That means, fight other werewolves if they get too close to our home..."

"Like tonight?" Asks Willow.

"Exactly like tonight. He will never let anybody come close to us, that can harm us. This is his territory, and he will defend it. Always," 

"Mommy, is it true that Daddy eats people? We are people," Wheaton asks, similarly to the question before. 

"Who told you that? Daddy doesn't _eat_ people. He protects people from werewolves, that's his job as guardian." 

"Bonnie from the village, said that people in town doesn't like us, because Daddy is a wolf, and wolves eat people. And she said he'll probably eat us too if he forgets who we were..." His eyes fill with tears again, "Will he forget us?" 

"No. He won't ever forget us. Nothing can ever make your father forget he loves us, and that's that!" 

_I wish I could spank that brat Bonnie-from-the-village right now!_

"Did Daddy go chasing away the bad wolf?" Asked Rye eying me from the edge of the bed. I nod, making space for him on my side, "He will be here by morning, right?" His inquisitive eyes searched mine, as he settled next to me.

"Yes. Daddy will be home by morning, most likely tired, but home." 

"Why do we live where there are so many wolves?" Grouses Willow with distaste, staring at me. Her brothers lift their eyes to watch me as well.

"Because this is our home. This is Daddy's territory, I just told you that. And if we go away, who will help Uncles Haymitch and  Finnick, make sure other humans are safe?" 

"Mommy, tell us a story," Says Rye out of the blue, touching his fingers to my cheek. "We need to hear a night time story, so we can sleep, and not think of the wolves outside. When I was a baby I always felt better, when I heard you sing, or when you told us stories."

"I did too!" Suplies Wheaton, twirling a lock of my hair around his chubby finger. He lays his head on the soft pillow beside Asa.

"Yeah..." Yawned Willow, squeezing next her brothers, "Tell us a story, I bet Asa would like it too, even if he's a baby."

"Alright," If a story is all they need to put their minds at ease, who am I to deny them the comfort? "Well, how about I tell you about the Mockingjay and the Weeping Wiilow?" I ask deep in thought. The triplets perk up a bit, they love that story. "My daddy used to tell me and aunt Prim that story, when the weather outside was a bit scary," I inform them.

"And I'm named after the Singing Willow, isn't it right Mommy?" My daughter smiles broadly at me, lifting her head from the pillow she's sharing with Wheaton and Asa.

"That's absolutely right, little sapling!" I return her smile eagerly, since for once, neither of them is shaking in fear when a thunder booms in the distance. "So, the story is about how a weeping willow tree, helped a hurt songbird feel better, and they grew to care for and protect each other...

"It's a tale about acceptance, loyalty and love that transcended their differences and problems...

"Now, children, lay your heads down, and pull your blankets up to your chins, you may hold on to each other, and also unto me, relax, let your little eyes droop, it's alright to go to sleep... I will tell you the story of:

 

** The Willow and the Mockingjay **

  
_There once was a strong and majestic tree, subjected to be beaten by the inclement weather dealt by Mother Nature, who's abuse, year after year, after bitter year, had forced his long limbs heavy with sprigs of green leaves, to bow it's branches low, towards the ground. A Willow, as his species was known, couldn't fend off the harsh winds that shook his boughs, being the only tree standing in the isolated islet in the middle of the marsh, in the plains of the expansive swamp where he grew up; other trees grew on the other side of the shallow shore, but he had no immediate companions to lean on. So he wept. He wept for his fate to forever be alone, enduring the punishment Mother Nature leashed on him; sad, unloved, and unwanted, the critters around him called him Weeping Willow._

_It happened on a frigid, early spring morning. The sky was colorless, dragging slow clouds, pregnant with the early showers of the season. A small, crested bird, black feathered with a splash of white in her underwings, fluttered erratically through the air, zigzagging her way as best as she could._

_She finally gave it her all, her small weakened wings flapping desperately, until she reached the leafy curtain of the willow tree._

_She was hurt. She gingerly hopped on the lowest branch, but the tree had been guarding himself from outsiders for far too long; he had no openings in which the bird could simply sit for a rest. Still, the Willow had been the only place sheltered enough to try and recover, before taking flight once more._

_The small bird pleaded for help with a tired chirp, and finally, bothered enough, the Willow stirred in the stagnant wind, allowing a small gap to open between his leaves, to show a path leading closer to his trunk, were the branches broadened. The tree didn't really expect much from the encounter, so, indifferent, he offered refuge and nourishment for the wounded creature until it would be it’s time to leave. What neither of them expected, was the sudden spring showers that turned into torrential downpours, forcing the weakened bird to stay under the vaulted canopy of the tree, for days on end._

_As the time passed, Weeping Willow got to know better its temporary tenant. The bird happened to be a Mockingjay, a rare breed that could mimic sounds to perfection, retaining its unusually sweet voice when it did. And it was so, that as the Mockingjay's health started to return under the shelter the Willow reluctantly offered, her desire to sing swelled up in her chest, until she couldn’t deny her own nature any more._

_The first time the Mockingjay let her melody flow freely out of her beak, it filled the intimate alcove inside the curtains of the Willow, with the sweetest song, anyone or anything had ever sung. The tree swayed in the slow breeze, as if dancing to the tune of the bird's music, and although the willow had no way to understand the feeling growing deep in its core, it felt enamored with the sweet sound._

_Weeks passed, and so did the harsh weather. Spring was in full swing, inviting and fresh. The Mockingjay decided to try out the strength of her wings, so she opened them wide, flapped them about creating a gust, and then leaped down from her branch, straight to the ground._

_At first, the Willow did not notice the missing weight of the bird, for it was small, and barely there, but the absence of the song, made him sad, causing him to sag his boughs lower still. The Willow could not care for its blooming flowers, that had brought joy to his bird; she wasn't there to enjoy them! What would be the purpose of keeping them?_

_So in the next strong breeze, the Willow shuddered, but unlike in autumn, none of his leaves or blooms dislodged, which was a good thing since soon enough, the Mockingjay was back, carrying several pieces of straw and little sticks in her strong beak. What, that strange bird wanted those for, the tree had no idea, but following her instinct, the Mockingjay built a sturdy, cozy nest in no time at all._

_Why, her intention was to call the Willow her new home!_

_The tree couldn't be any happier. It swayed and shuddered and bloomed! His days were filled with song, and chirps and many pretty sunrises and sunsets he shared with the bird. Life was finally sweet for him, all because a wounded Mockingjay that hopped from limb to limb, preening her feathers with dew drops, and diving down to his roots for the plentiful earthworm._

_When harsh winds came, the Willow tightened down his limbs to better shelter his bird. If rain and lightning hit, the tree made his leaves into an impenetrable dome, so the nest would stay dry and warm. On nice days, the bird repaid him with songs, and during the nights, the tree felt alive. It was natural for him to feel like it was his job to protect his Mockingjay, specially when she nuzzled her small feathered body against his trunk for comfort. He felt needed, and she felt cared for._

_Then when summer arrived, with the sun’s baking rays, the tree provided some much needed shade; but birds are meant to fly free, so the Mockingjay took flight to enjoy the clear summer sky. She had done it countless times without a hitch all season long, until the day the sun above her suddenly darkened, by the shadow of a menacing hawk._

_The bird of prey swooped down on the poor singing bird. Speed and size on the hawk's side, made the chase frantic and terrifying. The hawk cawed, causing the rest of the swamp to rush into hiding. Most the other critters watched the horrifying struggle, from deep within their burrows, very still, blending with the surrounding nature, as to not alert any other predators of their presence._

_The Willow was also aware of the desperate flapping of wings, but being a tree, he was immobile, unable to help. All he could do was wait, and finally, the Mockingjay had a dash of luck, diving and weaving through the branches of other trees, lower and lower still, closer to the ground, where her reduced size was an advantage, instead of a hindrance. And finally, finally, she shot straight into the barely parting limbs of her Willow._

_The sagging branches shut seamlessly behind her, doing what it did best, hide his Mockingjay!_

_The hawk screeched, baring his pointy talons, slashing with his feet at the matted nets of leafs. The willow didn't give it an inch. It stood still, trying as he could to reach his boughs lower to the ground, closer to his trunk, knitting tighter and tighter until finally, with a deafening scream, the hawk gave up and flew away, hungry and empty-taloned._

_The willow sighed in relief, along with the rest of the swamp. Everyone lived to enjoy another day._

_The Mockingjay, scared and rattled, sang no song that day, neither did she sing the day after, or the next one for that matter. The Mockingjay stayed quietly hidden, deep inside her safe haven. It was days, before she would chance a tiny hop into the ground. She never strayed too far away from the Willow's roots, while hunting for food, and the Willow, feeling protective, simply let seeds fall right into her nest, for her to pick out in order to keep her within his powerful and steady arms, fending away lurking dangers. He missed her voice, but the notion of her being attacked scared him to his roots. He’d miss her presence more, if anything were to befall her, so he let her be, in quiet stillness._

_Winter arrived without fuss. The stubborn bird let autumn pass, never leaving her home; not even when hordes and flocks of birds of every kind flew past their swamp, fleeing the frigid temperatures, she felt compelled to leave her willow tree._

_She remained behind to sing to her friend and protector, all throughout winter. The food grew scarce, the water did as well. Heaps and waves of snow, sleet, and freezing rain whipped the willow relentlessly, still, he never felt happier. His bird made his interior warm, sweet and full of life, so he endured the outside blows, enjoying the inside bliss._

_And then, the snow melted, and the earth thawed. Small green shoots sprinkled the barren terrain around. Soon the shoots were sporting tiny yellow crowns: dandelions, to signify the arrival of spring! The Mockingjay left the safety of her nest, and fluttered around the early spring flowers, knowing well, that soon enough her home would be chock full of blooms all around her as well. Just then, a male bird chirped pulling her attention from her breakfast of fresh dandelions._

_Many days the male bird serenaded the Mockingjay, until she finally relented to his pursuit. She returned to her tree accompanied one afternoon. The Willow reluctantly accepted his Mockingjay's mate, because that was part of nature, and he was used to Mother Nature being a witch to him._

_By late spring, the nest filled with tiny, spotted eggs. The two mockingjays kept the air filled with songs, sweet and clear, happy and loving. Other mockingjays started to stop near their nest to rest, frolic and eat. The seeds were plentiful, so were the worms in the ground, and the swamp was a steady source of water and insects. The tree was full of chatter, day and night, but it was harder this way, for the Willow, to find the voice he loved the most. He always managed to find her amidst the noise, though, her melody was always the slowest, the clearest, the loveliest._

_He realized, he loved her._

_But the season waned, the birds took off and nested in pairs in nearby trees across the shore, territorial as mockingjays turned out to be. It was fine with the Willow. He could stay completely pleased with having only the ONE bird, nesting in his trunk, and soon, he got his wish… to his sad chagrin._

_On a sweltering afternoon, when the Mockingjay and her mate flew out to catch some food, a snake slithered it's way up the Willow. Try as he may, there was nothing he could do to fend off the fiend. He shook violently, in hopes to shake the unwelcome intruder off, but the snake simply coiled itself around him, inching its way to the one branch the Willow feared it would reach for._

_With renewed vigor, the tree moved from side to side, like a pendulum, trying with all his might to throw the serpent off, while keeping the one branch with the delicate cargo as still as possible. His efforts were in vain. The snake wrapped around the small nest, squeezing until it's head nuzzled the defenseless eggs. The tree could only shake it's branches stirring the air around it in horror, while one by one, the eggs disappeared down the long body of the snake._

_His movements, however, alerted the birds to the danger. The two parents rushed back to their home, to see the last egg being shoved to the edge of the nest, by the snake’s greedy bifurcated tongue. The female Mockingjay dove without thinking._

_She pecked furiously at the head of the predator. The male only joined in, when he saw his mate being threatened by the serpent's risen head, and dislodged mandible._

_Fangs dripping venom struck down, barely missing a bird, then rose to strike once more, but the two winded animals were swift and possessed sharp claws and beaks, the snake failed to bite either, so in one quick swoop, it picked up the lone remaining egg, and allowed gravity pull it to the ground. Landing with a dull thud, it quickly slithered away under the brush, and into the darkness whence it came._

_The birds were left alone to face an empty nest._

_The songs stopped for days. The male mockingjay was first to disrupt the mourning silence. He sang to his mate. She didn't respond. He tried again a few days later, to the same results. It seemed like she was despondent, until the day she chirped, a sad, emotional four note song._

_Her mate sang, and sang and sang, and finally hopped down their branch, to scoop up a cricket. She saw him, eating his prize with relish, from up on her now skewed and battered nest. She turned her back on him, and left him to his own devices._

_The willow was uncertain on what to do. Afraid he'd lose her to melancholy, he would let his leaves swing lazily in the summer breeze, allowing the sounds and smells of the swamp fill his depths. But he soon stopped, once mockingjay chicks hatched, and sang and frolic closed by. He didn't want to cause his beloved Mockingjay more pain, so he sheltered her instead, as best he could._

_One morning, he noticed a single flower had bloomed on one of his branches, it was maybe the presence of the male bird that prevented him from blooming all spring, but he knew how much she loved his delicate flowers, so he let the single bloom fall on top of her head. The small white flower slowly fluttered down, until it startled her, by resting on her crest._

_She shook her head, annoyed, jumping out of her nest, perching on the rim. She studied the bloom that had interrupted her slumber, cocking her head from one side to the other, until she picked up the flower by the short stem. It smelled sweet. It smelled of home, and hope, and tender care._

_Her small head twisted up, down, this way and that, and then it was clear to her. The Willow had given her the token. She took several tiny hops closer to his trunk, and then she rubbed her back to him affectionately._

_She tweeted._

_The tree shuddered._

_She chirped._

_He shook._

_She sang._

_He swayed._

_And it was like seasons before._

_Her mate, hearing her song, returned and excitedly to the nest. He hopped around her, displaying his shiny black feathers, puffing out his chest in a display of prowess, then finally singing to her loud and showy. Unlike other times, when she would respond to his song, she simply chirped and stared. The male started his ritual again, maybe the summer was not wasted, maybe they could mate and she would lay more eggs!_

_But again, she chirped curtly, not interested in the least._

_The same routine played over and over, for the next few weeks. But still, she never showed any enthusiasm towards her male counterpart. So, when autumn strolled in, he flew around her head in circles, singing and pleading with her, yet, she chirped dismissively. Her mate left for tropical lands, warmer and more promising with feed and other female birds, leaving her behind in her swamp._

_Good riddance! She was alright being alone. She had done it before, she’d do it again. She had all she needed right there, with her Willow tree._

_The seasons passed, just like before. This time when spring came round, the Mockingjay didn't take a mate. Her old one didn't seek her either, deciding to nest a few yards over, with a younger female, that had only hatched the previous spring. She didn't much mind it, she was content with her rebuilt nest, in her beloved tree._

_But Mother Nature wasn't done with the unlikely pair._

_That summer, after every egg had hatched, and every seed had been carried away by the wind, a great storm wreaked havoc right in the marsh. The Weeping Willow, always so strong, kept his bird safe for as long as he could, but soon, he compelled her to fly to a nearby cave, and wait out the horrendous gale._

_A bird so small wasn't supposed to stay so exposed during inclement weather like that. He gave her a seed from his blossoms to feed, the very last seed on his branches, and sent her on her way, to hide in the cave._

_She covered her head under her wing when the first thunder boomed. She cowered away from the mouth of the cave when the flashing lighting illuminated the outside world, and when the striking, deafening sound of thunder falling to earth enveloped the rest of the swamp, she took flight out of the cave, to the only place where she ever felt safe._

_To her horror, what she saw made her stutter and freeze in mid air. Her tree was in flames, consumed by smoke and singed right through the heart, split in two halves. Her cries were desperate, soul piercing and sad. She flapped her wings fast, throwing droplets of water to the burning branches, but she was way too small to cause any impact, and then, just like that, the storm passed._

_The fire died down, and the Mockingjay returned to her tree, seed still perched in her beak, since she hadn't felt able to eat it during the scary storm. She gazed at her Willow in astonished disbelief. Her friend, her guardian, her home… was no more._

_Cautiously she approached. And to her joy, the Willow still had breath left in him. Charred, bare and unrecognizable, he tried to scare her away, because he had nothing to offer her anymore now that he was slowly dying. All that was left was desolation. But stubborn, she stayed... all season long, and like that he knew, just as he loved her, he was loved by her in return. He desisted in his attempt to send her away, It was his job to protect her, even if it was the last thing he did, so he welcomed her wholly, to his scarred body._

_The damage to the tree was deep. Unbeknownst to them, his roots had been rotting a bit everyday, and the Willow’s once mighty strength, slowly, started to fade._

_He fell during autumn._

_She mourned him, she cried, she sang to him with raw grief, even if he couldn't hear her, she sang. He loved her music, and she loved him. They said so to each other through their wordless show of affection. He kept her safe, she kept him company, and they lived happy, regardless their species._

_There was no other place for her out in the harsh world, so when the first flurry of snow fell atop her head, she promptly fetched the single seed she had saved, from that terrible, fateful day, and she burrowed deep in a hollow along his dead trunk._

_She never rose for spring._

_Her song was silenced forever, but deep in the hollow trunk, a sapling thrived._

_It grew from the mulch of his fallen father, and fed from the nurturing fertilizers from his mother's body. Her wings kept it warm during the coldest of nights, and his father’s trunk kept it hidden from scouting little eyes._

_A sapling flourished from love. A tree grew strong from sacrifice and loyalty. Roots were laid deep in the place where he sprouted, and what his folks would never know, was that he was the best of them both, for he sang with the birds, and danced along with the winds, and he was strong and protective to every small being._

_With time, humans laid houses quite near the young tree. When his islet filled with the laughter of children, he was sure to be the source of their merriment, for he was their favorite spot to play! He freely offered his shade and vibrant green colors, along the sweet aroma of his pretty blossoms, and he extended the strong limbs wide, so little boys and girls could climb, hang and giggled as they swung upside down from the lowest branches._

_The new tree came to be known as the sweetest in the marshes. And although no one knew of his origin, that he was born from the truest possible love, everyone call him, the Happy Singing Willow, because he was the best, of both his folks._

 

* * *

 

It's a bit after sunrise, when I finally step into my house.

My body aches everywhere. I feel tired and battered from last night's events. It's been a long time since I had to physically fight another wolf, a younger wolf for that matter, and I can feel the harsh consequences on my exhausted muscles. The force it took to repelled my foe, from the boundaries of my property, was taxing on me, but I don't regret the pain.

He had trespass into _my_ territory, frightening _my_ family. That was unacceptable, so he had to be taught a lesson... The way the smell of sheer terror emanated from our family cabin, turned me something feral, in my need to protect my clan.

I hope I didn't scared the pups more than they already were, I know they recognized my timbre above the hubbub, and if there's something I'm adamant about, is that the puppies never see me in mutt form. Nothing good would come of my children learning to fear me.

After I whooped the youngster's ass, he ran off into the night limping and whining. In my book, he got what he deserved, but then Haymitch had to show up, telling me I had to go make sure the new kid was alright at the end of the night; explain calmly to him why I had to assert my dominance, as if I actually needed to give him a damn reason.

' _Ugh. Being a guardian is overrated,'_

But, the full moon is finally over! At least for a whole month.

I'm free to go see my pack, make sure _they_ are alright after the horrible stormy night, and the idiot intruding in our grounds. 

I'm not surprised to find the triplets' bedrooms empty.

I'm aware that my thread is heavy on good days... right now, I must sound like an elephant tap dancing on hardwood floors, so I try to tip-toe into my own bedroom, to not disturb them. I don't want to wake them up just yet; I love watching my family sleep. They always look so peaceful and adorable. 

I was right. 

I'm left breathless looking at my pack, sprawled on my bed, on top of each other. They're all dead to harsh world. 

The long raven-black locks from my daughter and wife's heads, falling in cascades everywhere, make the ashy blond spots where my two son's heads rest, look like dandelion crowns on an open field at midnight. 

My heart stutters at how perfect, how beautiful my family is.

My breath catches in my chest, when my eyes fall on the gorgeous woman in the middle of the bed. Her long, shapely, smooth looking legs are tangled in the covers of the bed, she's sharing with the pups. Her slim delicate arms encircle the smalles of the cubs, protectively. Her plump, pink lips are slightly parted, as she breathes slow, deep breaths through her mouth. There are dark circles starting to form under her eyes. I frown at that. No matter, she can catch up on sleep, now that the full moon is over.

Looking at her, surrounded by children, makes my manhood twitch slightly in my pants. I feel the urge to grab her, sneak her into a different room and fill her womb with yet another litter of puppies, ' _because, damn! We make some good looking babies together!_ ' But, that wouldn't be fair to her or Asa.

My wife is no puppy mill, and my son deserves to have his mommy's undivided attention for as long as she can spare it... specially with three other children still under 8 years of age.

My gaze shifts to Rye, who sleeps with an arm slung around his momma's neck. How is he not choking her, beats me. There's a small smile gracing his face. I wonder what he's dreaming about.

Then I see Asa, sucking on his two middle fingers, like there's no tomorrow... Such a strange habit, he apparently inherited from my eldest brother. ' _Genes are weird.'_ I can't supress a smile. Asa is terribly cute. I remember choking up in tears when my mother-in-Law slapped him into my arms, announcing he was the only one in the litter. I specifically remember the sigh of relief escaping Katniss's mouth, when she heard the news. She droped her head to the pillow under her and smiled sweetly.

Poor thing, it must've been nerve wracking for her, not knowing how many babies she was to deliver on one go, perhaps she feared it would three more, and just knowing it was a single baby was a welcome surprise. 

My eyes slide to Wheaton next. There's a string of drool leaking from his gapping mouth... I take a deep breath and grimace, because the pool of drool is gathering on _my_ pillow. Wheat's arms and legs are spread widely over the mattress, one of his legs is resting heavily on top of his sister's back. I wonder how many times she had to kick him off of her during the night. 

Willow on the other hand, is curled up on a tight ball, on her belly. She reminds me of a cat napping. She surely gets as annoyed as a feline too if anyone tries to wake her. She's usually a heavy sleeper, maybe because she, like her mother, is fearless, and so brave. Willow is the best shot in the pack, right after Katniss of course. But I'm sure, she'll be even better than her mom next spring, when we give her the bow and quiver we commission for her in town. 

"Well, you look content!"

I'm yanked out of my reverie by Katniss' groggy voice, heavy with sleep. My eyes quickly find her clear gray ones, still fighting off the last of her tiredness. She's smiling softly at me, and I realize I've been smiling like a fool all along. I can't help it, my pack makes me smile. 

"Morning, gorgeous..." I whisper, leaning over Rye, to kiss my wife's soft lips. 

She tastes like heaven! She's smells great too!

"It is a much better morning, now that your home, safe, and in one piece," Her tone has a levity, that makes me feel small and ashamed. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I had to get the intruder away..."

"I know. And I thank you for protecting us..."

"Daddy?" Wheaton interrupts our exchange, opening a single blue orb to look at me.  He sits up with great effort, and waves a greeting in a rush. "Hey, Will, Rye... Daddy's home. Wake up, guys!" He starts shaking Willow kind of roughly, making her blow up grumpily.

"Leave me alone Wheat... I'm sleeping!" 

"You can sleep later, lazy bum, Daddy's home!" My boy insists, tearing the covers off his sister's lithe form. 

She groans, but flops on her side facing me. "Hi Daddy!" She beams me a broad smile, as if she hadn't been acting like a grump for the last minute or so. 

"Hi sweet pea," I tell her chuckling, sinking a knee on the mattress, stretching my length across the bed to give Wheaton a pat on the head, and then give her own cheek a small pinch. 

Katniss' hand is covering her own laughter. 

"Hey Dad," Rye rasps, crawling to wrap an arm around my leg, while his other hand rubs the sleep off his gray eyes. "I'm happy you're home... Can you make us pancakes?" 

And like that, I laugh my assent. "Sure thing, buddy! Anything you want," I find Katniss eyes, that have a smile etched on them, and see in their depths, all the love and contentment I never thought I could have. 

I'm home. With the people I love the most. They accept I'm not completely human like they are, but they still love me regardless. They love me, and want me, and are happy to have me amongst them. I'm home! What else can a Werewolf ask for? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I said this before, but the ISC universe, is possibly my favorite to write for... The problem is, I've ran out of ideas, and the story is turning very domestic with K & P and their pack, so, with heaviness of heart, I think this will be my last chapter for this story... Unless you crazy people out there think up new prompts, and then I might revisit the universe. 
> 
> I mentioned at the beginning, that the lovely RunOn (kleeklutch@tumblr), was an incredible sound board for the short story, within the chapter. What I didn't mentioned back there, was that I borrowed a few things from her RL children, I'm sure she got the references! Hope it was ok with you J! I think your children deserve to have stories written about them all the time, because they are so nice and sweet! That said, I would have to admit, that were K and P keep having puppies in this fic, the next one would be a girl, by the name of Esther ;) 
> 
> If you haven't read RunOn's WiP... go do it NOW! it's amazing and the best thing in AO3 right now! I love her characters and I can't wait to see what comes next. Thank you and your merry band for your all your help!
> 
>  
> 
> Morale of the chapter: Love is patient, love is pure, love is not selfish, nor does it discriminate, love is loyal, and protective and kind. The greatest gift, is to love, and feel loved in return! (Paraphrasing 1 Corinthians 13, and countless other aphorisms regarding true love) 
> 
> I know am ten days early, but... **Happy Early Valentines Day!** I love you all!


End file.
